Pokemorph High
by Jpr123
Summary: (AU,OCs.) In a world where both humans and pokemon don't exist, but only pokemorphs. Meet Wendy Higgleman a 14 year old zorua struggling to find who she is and what she wants to do with her life. As she fights against a tyrant, a flawed justice system and most of all a relationship that's on the verge of falling apart.
1. Chapter, I Hate School

**Author Notes:** Hey Jpr123 here. Alright so first off I should start by saying that this fic is not my own. I'm just finishing it for a friend her name on this site is "Awkwardgeek54," since she doesn't have the time anymore. This was her first fic ever so I plan to do it justice I hope you enjoy.

(-0-)

Wendy could feel the thick steam envelop her entire body. She could hear the sound of loud explosions slowly approaching behind her. She stayed within a fetal position struggling for her life. Her best friend Winston, was no different. For being a strong crobat he was a massive scaredy meowth!

"AHHHH W-WE'RE BOTH... GONNA DIE!" Winston yelled.

"Hi! You might be wondering what's going on right now! Well as it just so happens you're witnessing Winston and I fighting in a team sparring match gone HORRIBLY WRONG!" Wendy yelled.

Winston slowly peaked above the quickly crumbling rock that had protected the both of them. Once he looked over he was met with a powerful blast of steam. The attack unleashed an explosion of furious steam which forced Winston back down. His skin was tingling with burning pain. It wasn't much, but the attack still hurt a lot.

"Well!? We're you able to toss a toxic at Team Eruption?!" Wendy yelled.

"No sorry! I'm sorry that I'm a complete book worm! Wendy, I'm sorry that I don't actually practice battles at all! But do you think you could possibly put up an illusion! You are a zorua after all!" Winston yelled.

"Ahem! Sorry, but I'm still a zorua I can barely make smoke appear dummy! I'll only be able to create full illusions when I evolve okay!" Wendy yelled.

A crack was quickly formed on the rock splitting the rock right in half. Wendy and Winston were completely out in the open. They were at the mercy of a well known team. With a powerful hydro pump, Winston was quickly blasted into a wall, the attack was enough to knock him out cold.

Wendy looked back at her partner with increasing worry, but there was no time to worry as a large stream of flames came her way. The smell of singed hair filled the entire arena stinging Wendy's sensitive nose.

Multiple flamethrowers were shot, but Wendy was able to keep up. She quickly ducked under one and slid past it scrapping the side of her arm. The mighty Charizard pokemorph was surprised as Wendy appeared below her.

Wendy summoned a white blade in her hands and quickly slashed at her opponent's eyes. Feeling good about herself Wendy quickly celebrated, but was met with a strong flamethrower that ultimately knocked her down.

"Team Night Flyers is unable to battle. The winners are Team Eruption!" Professor Lilly yelled.

Professor Lilly was Wendy and Winston's sparring teacher. She was quite well know around the school for being a very attractive teacher. She had a nice curvy body and a very large chest. Although she was very attractive, her skills in battle only boosted her popularity within the male student population. She had a modern yet classic asian hair style. Her hair was purple and short, but at the back it was long enough to tie into a ponytail. She had striking bright purple eyes and a muscly build which was common for mienshao pokemorphs.

It was later that day when Wendy and Winston met up at lunch to discuss how much they hated school.

"Wendy, so how's your day been?" Winston asked.

"Crappy like usual! I hate being in a battle school! I wanted to enroll in a contest school, but noooo my dad said that this would be a good experience... I hate battling," Wendy complained.

"Well I-I mean um... I didn't exactly get the school I wanted either. I really wanted to join a journalist school, but I was persuaded to join this one sigh..." Winston stuttered.

Winston opened up his lunch only to notice that it was gone. With a quick sigh, he looked over to Wendy, who's face was completely stuffed with food. This was typical Wendy, always taking Winston's food, he didn't really mind it by this point, but at times it did get annoying.

It wasn't too bad after all he did kind of find her cute. Her short black hair with red blotches was cute. Her blue eyes were always fun ever since they were little kids. She had the cutest black ears poking out the top of her head. Wendy also had enlarged canine teeth which meant she was very healthy in the terms of her species. She wore a bright red sweater with a black shirt underneath. Her skirt was checkered both in black and red. She had a silver necklace given to her from Winston that she wore all the time.

Wendy raised her head as her stomach began to grumble. "Winston do you have more food? I'm still hungry,".

"Wha... How?! You ate all your own food and my food," Winston said.

"I've been having cravings as of recent ok! Look I'm hungry do you have more food?" Wendy asked.

"Ok here have this chocolate bar," Winston said in annoyance.

Wendy dug right into the bar ripping apart the wrapper. She loved how cute Winston was when he was mad. She had seen that face a lot since the two of them had known each other since preschool.

Winston was a crobat pokemorph, so that meant he had four wings sprouting out of his back. His hearing was super sensitive, and he had the ability of using echolocation. He had spiky purple hair that was well taken care of. Which was well complimented by his soft amber eyes. Winston was also one of the few kids that wore a school uniform as he was too lazy to pick out his own clothes. Of course the uniform was modified by Wendy to fit his body type better.

With that said team Night Flyers decided that it be a good idea to head to their next class. Which Wendy dreaded the idea of, but for Winston that wasn't too bad.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey so what did you guys think of my version of this fic! I'd love to know!

I'm doing this for Awkwardgeek54 as she is a good friend of mine. She has supported me for a longtime and this is just me returning the favour.

Alright now if you look below you'll see a SYOC form. This is a SYOC story after all. So please feel free to submit one using the example below. Just remember OC's submitted through review will be considered Invalid. So that means guests may not submit characters.

(-0-)

 **Name:**

 **Gender:** (for gender neutral pokemon just go with a preferred gender that you want them to be.)

 **Age:** (This is high school so ages are only allowed to be 13-18)

Remember for ages that since Wendy and Winston are both at the age of 13-14 they are our main characters. The older you make your characters the more likely they'll become side characters.

 **Height:** (You can make people really tall if you want, just be sure it makes sense what species they are.)

 **Species:** (no legendaries please!)

 **Personalty:** (Just tell me what their personality is. It doesn't have to be fancy, but just to let you know it is very hard to work with characters that are antisocial.)

 **Likes:** (This is where you'd put your character's hobbies and what they like to do. Also I wouldn't mind what they look for in a significant other. Also give me what types of food they like.)

 **Dislikes:** (This is where you'd put what annoys your character, or bugs them. What are their fears. What foods they hate and what character traits they strongly dislike)

 **Appearance:** (What colour is their skin. What colour their eyes are. What colour their hair is. What kind of build they have if their slender, but have muscle. Or if they are quite bulky and need to go to the gym.)

 **Clothing:** (You could go with a modified school uniform making my job much easier. Although just tell me what they wear on a day to day basis. Tell me if they wear necklaces or jewelry and tell me if there is a reason.)

 **Attacks:** 4 attacks at maximum please, but if you feel the need to say if your OC has more than 4. Please give a highly detailed explanation on why they have more than 4 attacks.

(-0-)

Ok now for some very important info OC submission will only be accepted through PM. Also for the people who created.

"Amity Grace Shepherd" - created by HeartMadeOfIce

"Owen Lei" - created by OPFan37

I'll need you guys to resubmit these characters just so that I have notes on them. Since Awkwardgeek54 doesn't have them anymore.


	2. Chapter, A Special Night

Sweat was beating down Wendy's brow, her eyes stung with tears of desperation. All she had to do was plunge her fist into that bucket of rocks, but the thought of it alone was torturous. Wendy tried desperately to muster up the strength, but she could not find any of it.

"What the hell are you waiting for! Punch those damn rocks already!"

A tear dropped down Wendy's face and fell onto her torn up knuckles. She winced from the pain which sent her father into a furious rage.

"YOU DARE DISRESPECT OUR FAMILY NAME BY GETTING HURT FROM YOUR OWN DAMN TEARS!"

"No father," Wendy cried. She plunged her fist right into that bucket filled with rocks. She screamed out in pain as tears streamed down her soft face. She could feel her own bones getting crushed under the pressure.

Wendy looked up at her father, but was met with a slap to the face. She was on the ground at the mercy of her father's constant stomps and abusive kicks to the stomach. Each impact sent shivers through her body.

"You call that a punch don't make me laugh! Your older brother would have broken those rocks and even the bucket!"

"Stop please I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry dad!" Wendy cried.

Wendy's father picked her up by the hair. Wendy was scared to be looking right into her father's piercing silver eyes. Although he looked very similar to Wendy, her father was much more intimidating. His black hair was much darker than Wendy's and his face had a much more defined jaw line. He wore a suit most of the time, but when training Wendy, he wore a standard sparring uniform.

"You called me dad, I told you to call me by father or Steven. Go to your room and run your hands under some cold water I need you to heal those wounds fast so that we can train some more," Wendy's father said.

Wendy began to walk to her room only to be met by her older brother Sidney.

"Hey sis, look things are going to get better. I'm working on it," Sidney said.

Wendy wiped away her tears. "Things are going to get better huh?! You've been saying that since I was six years old! Why did you have to be the one born with silver eyes?! It's not fair! It's not fair that father treated you with more respect the moment you were born than my entire life! So get out the hell of my face! I'm going to Winston's house!" Wendy yelled.

Wendy packed up her things and headed out the door without saying a word. Although her father did end up seeing her leave, which did fill his heart with a little bit of gratitude. Sidney saw the smile on his father's face and decided to confront him on it.

"Father, why do you treat Wendy the way you do?" Sidney asked.

"Well son, I have no need of a child who has light blue eyes. You and I were blessed with silver eyes. We are part of a rare breed of Zorua and Zoroark that are genetically stronger than the rest of our kind," Steven said.

"So father who did Wendy get her blue eyes from?" Sidney asked.

"No one, she was destined to be a weakling the minute she started developing in the womb. I married your mother for the soul reason of making strong children like you. Your mother also had silver eyes. You and I come down from a line of pure silver eyed Zoroarks, but she is the first in our name to have light blue eyes the weakest of eyes," Steven said.

(-0-)

Wendy was walking in the forest thinking to herself. It stung that knowing her father would never accept her only due to her genetic potential. She hated her light blue eyes, the eyes that everyone said that they loved, the eyes everyone said were beautiful. Her eyes only brought fear from looking into her father's eyes. They only brought pain from the tears they produced. She hated her eyes.

Wendy felt the massive scar on her back from way back when she asked her father if she could compete in contests instead of battles. The memory was hard to bring up. It was when her father told her she had no potential in battles do to her eyes, she asked if she could compete in contests instead. Her father didn't take it too well and it resulted in her getting a powerful night slash to the back.

Before Wendy knew it she was at Winston's house, she rung the door bell. She waited a bit to see Winston swing open the door. He took a look at Wendy's hands and instantly rushed her to the washroom.

"Wendy why do you do this to yourself?! You're more than welcome to stay at my place. I can take care of both you and all seven of my sisters," Winston said. He grabbed a cloth and ran it under some warm water, he slowly began to rub Wendy's wounds. Chunks of rough rock found its way on the floor, but what concerned Winston the most is that the wounds were self inflicted meaning that he couldn't report Wendy's father for abuse.

"Brother! When's dinner!" A few of Winston's sisters yelled.

"I'll be down in a minute!" He yelled. He gave a solid look at Wendy. "You know my parents aren't around anymore so I'm used to taking care of people. Look why don't you stay here for the night I'll get the couch ready,".

"Will I get dinner?" Wendy asked.

"Of course you will. I'll leave the shampoo and towel here. You take a shower and I'll have diner ready by then," Winston said.

Winston left the washroom to let Wendy do her own thing. He headed down into the kitchen, but he needed to decide what to make for dinner. It didn't take long to decide on what to make, as he quickly thought of what was Wendy's favourite food.

He opened up the rice cooker and threw in the grains. He filled the pot up with some cold water and put the pot right into the rice cooker. He took some ground beef and started to form it into multiple patties. He needed to make a lot like usual due to the fact his sisters plowed through the food.

He felt someone bump right into his leg. He kneeled down to pat his little sister on the head. "Morgan the living room is that way trying using your echolocation, and stop using your nose to lead you into the kitchen," Winston said.

"Ok!" Morgan yelled.

All of Winston's sisters looked very similar with blue hair covering their faces except for their mouth and noses'. They all had light blue hair, and they all had small wings sprouting out their backs.

Wendy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was wearing some spare clothes she brought with her. Her hands were wrapped up in tight bandages. She walked into the kitchen to see a table filled with an array of her favourite foods. There was a large berry salad with burgers over pickled plum rice.

"Oh Winston, you didn't have to make something so special," Wendy cried.

"You're my best friend and my partner in battle. Wendy, you deserve the best I can offer," Winston smiled.

Wendy pulled up a chair and happily sat down. She, along side Winston's sisters plowed right through all of the food. A few minutes had passed by and all seven of Winston's sisters had fallen asleep in their room. Wendy was sitting on the couch waiting for Winston to come and join her.

Winston walked over and handed a cup of tea to Wendy. "Here you go it's an energy root herbal tea, it'll heal your wounds right up. I tried my best to get rid of that bitter taste with ginger and honey so please drink up," Winston said.

"Thanks," Wendy said. She quickly drank all of the tea in the cup she was handed. She put down the tea cup. She laid her body on the couch as she could feel the warmth from the tea spreading through her entire body.

Once Wendy fell asleep Winston got up and put a blanket over her. He kneeled down beside her ear, he whispered something and left. He looked back at Wendy and could feel a blush run across his face. He quickly headed up to his room to get ready for bed and more importantly the battle his team had to do tomorrow.

 **Author Notes: So you might it might be obvious by this point that this chapter 2 is much more different than the original chapter 2. Well it's because this fic has gone through a massive outline change with my guidance to make a more coherent story.**

 **Anyway just let me know what you thought of this strong character development chapter. Remember OC submissions are still open so keep those PMs coming!**

 **For everyone who have sent in OCs up until this point I'll be responding by PM very soon.**


	3. Chapter, New Foes

**Author Notes: This is just a warning but this chapter has a lot of character descriptions in it. I tried to make them a lot less boring to read, but what can you do character descriptions are always boring to read.**

(-0-)

Winston was running through the halls of the school. His wings were tucked in to increase his run speed. He quickly glanced at his phone, he wasn't going to make it in time. He had to be there for class. Wendy was depending on him. He was so close, but then.

Winston was met with a thud as he noticed he had bumped into someone. The individual was a Kirlia pokemorph. She had pale red eyes with a slight pink tint to them. She had short green hair that ran down to her chin, she also had two twin tails that came out the top of her hair down to her shoulders. She wore a school uniform, but it wasn't the same school uniform he wore.

Winston stood up. "Hey sorry for bumping into you. My name is Winston Star what's yours?".

"O-Oh um... w-well i-it's Astrid Uni, umm... It's nice to meet you," Astrid said.

"Well anyway I got to get to class I'm already late by this point! I guess I'll see you around! It was nice meeting you," Winston said.

He quickly ran, it took him a good few minutes to get to the gym for sparring class, but he eventually made it. He quickly opened the doors to see the disappointed eyes of his teacher which he felt an every presence feeling of guilt.

"Winston, there you are! Well you aren't normally late so today I'll give you warning. Please join your partner Wendy right away," Professor Lilly said.

"Yes professor," Winston said. He made his way over to Wendy who was drenched in a nervous sweat. "Hey sorry I'm late I hope I didn't make you worry too much,".

"Winston, I'm just glad you're here I was worried I was going to have to fight the free for all solo," Wendy said.

Winston got a good look at his opponents for this fight. He grew ever so nervous at the sight of Team Phoenix and Team Recon. Team Phoenix was a well known team within the school they had two very strong team members.

Chara Undertale was known around the school as being a very sporty girl. Other than battling she holds top scores in all kinds of sports from baseball to soccer. Chara was also well known for being a very attractive arcanine pokemorph. She had bright purple eyes that went well with her rounded face. She had soft orange hair that stretched down mid to her back. Although her big fur collar coming out of her neck looked like clothing it was just her natural fur. She wore a bright orange vest with a pink shirt underneath. The boys also didn't mind her yoga pants and running shoes which showed off her wonderful figure.

Standing next to Chara was her battle partner. Owen Lei a well known shuppet pokemorph. He was very well known for his pure skill in battle, he's a strong reason Team Phoenix rarely loses. Owen has dark purple hair that was spiked off to the side. He had dark purple eyes with yellow rings around his pupils. His clothing was quite unique as he wore some sort of veil that was deep violet in colour. The veil covered his entire body except for his head which showed off his horn.

Team Recon stepped out onto the field to greet themselves to Team Night Flyers. Wendy instantly recognized who she was fighting, it was once a good friend of hers Amity Grace Shepard. The two girls had grown apart after preschool but it just so happened that they now attended the same high school.

Amity looked so much different from when Wendy was in preschool. Amity had long wavy purple hair that was tucked into a grey beanie. She was a purloin pokemorph meaning she had two ears popping out the top her head. She also had a long tail with a triangle like tip coming out at the bottom of her back. She had bright green eyes, but her clothing was quite interesting. She wore denim vest and some blue jeans. Underneath the denim vest she wore her favourite long sleeved shirt.

"Hey Wendy, um do you remember me? My name is Amity Shepard,".

"Yeah weren't we like best friends in preschool?" Wendy asked.

Amity nodded, but she was quickly butted out of the way by her battle partner Ivan Lead.

"Ewwww Ivan please get away from me right now! Can't you see I'm having a conversation with someone!" Amity yelled.

Ivan shrugged and extended the six legs out of his back. He was a spinarak pokemorph, aside from the obvious six legs sticking out of his back, Ivan also had a small horn atop his head. For the most part he wore a green sweater and some black jeans.

"Well it seems that all of you are quite aquatinted with each other so before we start I'd like to introduce you guys to two students that are representatives from the Nul Kingdom," Professor Lilly.

A young male and a young female walked into the gym. They were very calm, but Winston instantly recognized who the girl was. It was the exact same girl he had bumped into before class. The guy beside her was a rare breed of the Noivern line. He had very dark black hair with a red V dyed into his bangs. He had ivory golden eyes, but striking green pupils. Right now he had his wings retracted, but his presence was very intimidating. He wore a black assassin style hoodie with a big fur collar. And he wore the most average black slim jeans.

"These two individuals have come a long distance just to see what our school is capable of! So please will teams; Night Flyers, Recon and Phoenix step out on the battlefield!" Professor Lilly yelled.

Astrid looked over to her partner the Noivern pokemorph. "Skei so what do you think of the 3 pokemorph teams that are battling?".

Skei smirked. "THEY DON'T REALLY LOOK ALL THAT TOUGH!"

Astrid quickly covered her ears. Her face was beat red. "Skei you idiot, you know how much I hate loud noises!".

"Well anyway the only ones who look strong to me are Chara the Arcanine and Winston the Crobat. They are fully evolved pokemorphs after all. Although that girl Wendy doesn't belong here she's a light blue eyed zorua. She'll never be able to battle as well as a silver eyed zorua," Skei said.

"Hey you know what they say at out school. Any pokemorph can be strong with hard work," Astrid said.

"I know that she could be strong in the future, but the fact is she will never be as strong as a zorua with silver eyes," Skei said.

(-0-)

On the battlefield the air was tense. Everyone was waiting for the go signal, but the anticipation was not the reason the air was so tense. The reason was Skei and Astrid, as they were representatives from the Nul Kingdom. The Nul Kingdom was well known throughout the land for having some of the strongest battle teams in the entire world.

"Wendy, alright look from what I gathered Team Recon said that they'll be going after Team Phoenix first. So why don't we just wait for one of them to take each other out first then we'll strike," Winston said.

"Hey, if we can avoid a fight as much as possible that's fine with me," Wendy said.

The three teams got into their battle stances and waited for the go signal. Professor Lilly raised her hand and swung it down. The instant she did this Amity and Ivan charged right after Chara and Owen.

Amity threw multiple jabs at Chara forcing her to go on the defensive. Amity knew she needed to find the openings in her opponent's defense, but Chara's stance left no obvious openings to strike. Chara leaned back and landed a strong right hook to Amity's cheek making her squint in pain.

"Damn she's good," Amity thought. She jumped back, but only to be met by Owen who was slowly floating down.

Owen unleashed a bright flash of light from his horn, Amity recognized the technique as Owen's dazzling gleam. Amity was blasted into the ground, she lay there in a crater as her partner Ivan stared down at her.

"Hey Amity this isn't the time to take a cat nap." Ivan laughed.

"Hello um... would you mind helping me in this fight you dumb spider!" Amity yelled.

"Geez geez alright. I'll go after Owen and you go after Chara got it," Ivan said.

"Fine just don't screw up," Amity said.

Amity locked onto her opponent and ran right after Chara once again. This time she grabbed a rock from the ground and threw it up into Chara's face. Using the small opening she created Amity's claws grew in significant size. She slashed at Chara relentlessly not giving her room to breath.

Ivan's horn grew quite large and was bathed in a bright green energy. He ducked his head in and began to charge at Owen. Owen using his ghost like body he quickly dodged every single strike Ivan threw at him.

Owen screamed in pain when he felt the powerful slap of Amity's assurance attack on his back. He quickly turned around and flew up into the air. He floated down right beside his partner.

"They're strong what do you want to do?" Owen asked.

"I'll take on Ivan. I have a type advantage against him, just please be careful fighting Amity shes fast," Chara said.

Chara leaped up into the air. There was a lot of heat build up in her stomach. She forced that energy up her throat and out of her mouth. The result was a massive stream of bright orange flames.

Ivan was completely engulfed in the fire. The six legs on his back covered his face and vital organs. He slowly opened his eyes to see Amity getting pushed back by Owen.

Amity was having just as much as Ivan was. She was caught in the torrent of dazzling gleam. The large wall of light energy was ripping apart her skin. She held on for dear life, as of right now there was nothing that team Recon could do.

"Damn I have to save Amity," Ivan thought. His body was surrounded in ghostly energy as he slowly sunk into the ground. Using shadow sneak he quickly pulled Amity under with him. They reappeared behind team Phoenix.

"Amity let's do our double shadow sneak attack," Amity said.

"Alright, but you have to be the one to time your assist properly this time," Ivan said.

As soon as Ivan's body was surrounded in ghostly energy. Amity did the same, she could feel Ivan's strength pouring into her body. This feeling creeped her out after all she did hate spiders. Team Recon sunk into the ground. Chara and Owen were back to back they grew even more nervous of the situation they were in.

"Owen you're a ghost type, can't you sense where they are?" Chara asked.

"No, sorry I can't sense them. I'm not that advanced yet," Owen said.

A storm of shadows popped up from the ground. Chara and Owen were at the mercy of a double shadow sneak. They were quickly getting overwhelmed, but they had one more trick up their sleeve. Chara looked at Owen and nodded. Owen nodded in response.

Wendy and Winston stood there as almost in an instant team Recon was completely knocked out. Just then Winston had realized what happened. Chara had used extreme speed on Amity while Owen used sucker punch on Ivan. They did this to keep up with the speed of the shadow sneak attack.

Chara and Owen now faced the direction of Wendy and Winston. Wendy put her hand down as it became enveloped in a bright white light. She summoned a katana like blade that was made out of pure energy.

Wendy charged at Chara she winded up her swing. Her sword made contact with Chara's arm only for it to shatter into thousands of pieces. Wendy stepped back, she stood beside Winston who was already knocked out from Owen.

"Alright, alright that's enough! I believe the answer is clear that Wendy can't battle team Phoenix, shes just too weak," Skei yelled.

Wendy sat down and put up the signal for a forfeit, she sat there and cried about how much of a failure she was. Once Winston had recovered he sat beside Wendy to comfort her.

"Winston... I-I... I don't want to go home," Wendy cried. Tears ran down her face in an never ending river. She buried her face into Winston's chest. "But if I don't return home my dad is going to kill me,".

"Wendy... I-I... I said you're more than welcome to stay at my place," Winston said.

"Sorry, but I can't... father will be angry with me," Wendy coldly responded.

 **Author Notes: Well here you guys go another chapter! As by request of Awkwardgeek54 she asked me to put a lot of development towards the other OC's so that is what I plan to do. Now I know that this was just a small showcase of the new OC's but don't worry they'll get the spotlight soon enough.**

(-0-)

Ok now for what I personally think of the OC's.

"Amity Grace Shepard" created by "HeartMadeOfIce". Alright I really like Amity I can't really describe it, but she's just a really likable character in my opinion. She is well developed but she is also open enough that she fits into a ton of niches the story needs.

"Owen Lei" created by "OPFan37". Now I know I didn't show off all of his character traits right off the bat, but I feel that he still needs a lot more development as a person. So don't worry he'll get shown off a lot more.

"Skei Voya" created by "Eon the Zoroark". All I have to say is Skei is my favourite OC in this fic. I only showed a small part of his personality, but he'll be seen more in the next upcoming chapters.

"Astrid Uni" created by "mystic47". Wow just wow, she might not be my favourite, but she fits so well with this fic it's unbelievable. She was exactly what I was looking for when I wanted new OC's to be added into this fic. She is probably just as fun to write as Amity or maybe even more.

"Chara Undertale and Ivan Lead" created by "Jpr123". Congrats man on getting your OC's accepted are you happy?


	4. Chapter, Making Kids?

It was a beautiful day for a walk. It was shining bright in the mid afternoon sun. The temperature wasn't too bad either as it was sort of a warm autumn. This wonderful weather was being appreciated by both Skei and Astrid, the members of Team Moonlight. The two of them were at a local park near the school. Since they weren't actual students there, they were free to roam wherever they so pleased.

"Astrid, the weather is great in Nex isn't it?" Skei said.

"Yes it's definitely much more preferable than our kingdom. It rains here just the right amount. It's very sunny, but not too hot. Nex also has the privilege of getting all four seasons. Nex really is a nice kingdom," Astrid said.

"You forgot to mention the thriving commercial scene as Nex is the largest trader out of all the four kingdoms, being placed in between all of them. There's always an opportunity for a job making it a great kingdom to earn a good living. It'd be a nice place to start a family with you," Skei said.

"Yeah it would... Huuuuuh?! YOU TINY DUMMY! I'd never do something so indecent with you!" Astrid yelled. There was a large blush that struck across her face.

Skei was staring off into the distance when he noticed something very interesting. He saw some of the students that he watched battle yesterday. There was Chara, Ivan, Amity, Owen, Winston and Wendy. It seems they were all exercising for sparring class.

"Hey Astrid, I'm going to say hi! See you in a bit ok," Skei quickly said. He extended his wings and with a hard swing of his arms. He ended up making a large dust cloud completely engulfing his partner. Astrid covered her face as a result.

(-0-)

Chara like usual was ahead of the entire class including the teacher. She looked behind her to see everyone drenched in sweat from their hour run, but she could still do so much more.

"That's not fair! Why do Arcanines have a lot of natural stamina?!" Winston yelled. He wanted to throw up so badly, but he knew that if he did. Professor Lilly would make him do even more running.

Wendy was extremely focused unlike how she is in her usual academic studies. Since this wasn't battling she could just let her mind relax and not think about her father at all.

Once the class had reached their destination they basically all collapsed. Chara was cooling down with a light jog around the park. Everyone just stared at her, no matter how active she was it always took everyone by surprise how much stamina she had.

That's when suddenly Skei dropped down from above and joined the class in their rest. "Hey guys what's up! Astrid and I were in the area nearby when we saw you. So I decided to say hi! Anyway what's going on? You guys just exercising?".

"Yeah we are, and I hate running so much!" Winston complained. He laid down on the soft grass, which Skei quickly joined him.

"Why don't you fly then? You have wings you know," Skei said.

Winston looked away from Skei's line of sight. There was a slight blush across his face. "Well actually I'm afraid of heights,".

Skei bursted out into a complete storm of laughter. "AH HAHAHA! HOW THE HELL ARE YOU SCARED OF FLYING?! Y-YOU'RE A FLYING TYPE AND YOU HAVE WINGS!".

"I've just always been afraid of heights. Let's just leave it at that ok," Winston said. Quickly recovering Winston sat right back up. "So what are you even here for?".

"Oh right I wanted to have a battle with Chara or Owen since they did win the sparring match I saw. I just want to test out what they can do," Skei said. He walked over to Chara who had just finished her light jog.

Chara was standing with her partner Owen. They were just having a casual conversation about their individual lives until Skei went to go say hi. Skei pushed Owen right out of the way to talk with Chara.

"Hey pal, can't you see that I'm talking with my partner!" Owen yelled.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway Chara, I was wondering if you would like to have a one on one battle with me. It'd just be a little sparring match nothing too serious," Skei said.

"Hold on, I've never done a one on one battle since we don't practice them here in Nex. I would be at a huge disadvantage against someone from Nul, where one on one battles are quite common," Chara said.

"I've ran over your move set of flamethrower, fire blast, extreme speed and flame wheel. I'm pretty sure you'll do fine in a one on one against me," Skei said.

Chara looked back at Owen and weighed out her options. Owen was against the idea, but Chara kind of wanted to see what someone who hailed from Nul could do. She nodded her head towards Skei signifying that she accepted his challenge.

There was a local battlefield nearby. The field was much larger than what Skei was used to as apparently the battlefields in Nex were much larger than the ones in Nul. Chara got a supporting fist bump from her partner before stepping out onto the field. Professor Lilly and everyone else in the class began to pay very close attention to the battle that was about to take place.

There was a large amount of tension in the air. Although this was purely a sparring match, they could tell that Chara and Skei planned on making this match a serious showdown. Chara entered her usual battle stance leaving no openings while Skei just stood there hands in his pockets completely exposing his entire body.

"Alright Chara I'm ready whenever you are," Skei calmly said.

Chara nodded as she engulfed her entire body in a pillar of flames. The flames quickly wrapped around her entire body as she rolled up into a wheel. She charged at Skei with incredible speed, she was about to make contact, but Skei quickly moved over to dodge. Chara wasn't done though as she quickly turned back around and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Skei was met with a powerful jab right to the back of the head completely knocking him off balance. "What the hell?! I didn't even see her approach, she must have used extreme speed,". Skei thought.

Chara ran right into Skei pushing against him with her arms hopping for a ring out. Chara's superior height and strength proved to be too much as she started to push Skei back. "How you like that Skei!" Chara grunted.

"You're much better than what I had initially thought," Skei scowled. He quickly forced his knee right into Chara's groin making her gasp for air. Skei quickly turned his body landing a powerful round house kick into Chara's jaw line knocking her down.

He jumped up into the air and descended with his foot out. He slammed his foot right into Chara's back digging her body into the ground. He picked Chara up by the hair and quickly shoved his knee right into her face.

Chara's face swelled up from the impact, the light breeze that touched her face stung quite a bit making her wince from the pain. She clenched her stomach in agony. She lifted up her head and launched out a large stream of flames at Skei.

Skei quickly flew up into the air. He twisted his body landing yet another powerful kick right into Chara's head. He clenched onto Chara's arm swinging her right into the ground to be met with a powerful kick which sent her skyward. Skei quickly leaped up into the air as his fangs grew a significant size. He crunched down on Chara's toro making the poor girl scream in absolute agony. He whipped his head sending Chara straight into the ground.

Chara was about to get right back up, but suddenly her ears began to burn like hell. It felt as if her ears were breaking from an immense pressure. There was a loud sound ringing in her ears almost that of a loud bell sound.

Chara was on the ground covering her ears desperately trying to get up, but the pain was just too great. "HELP HELP SOMEONE HELP ME! IT... IT... IT BURNS HELP!" She screamed. Tears streamed down her face as the pure horrific pain from her ears were too much to bare.

Chara desperately clawed her way to the edge of the battlefield getting herself a self caused ring out. As soon as her ring out was declared the burning in her ears stopped. The entire class stood there in absolute shock as one of their best battlers were screaming for help a few moments ago.

Owen quickly ran to his partner. "Here Chara, have this sitrus berry it'll help ease the pain. What happened at the end of the battle?" He asked.

"Owen, I actually don't know, but the ears on top of my head just started to burn. They're still ringing actually," Chara said.

Owen stood up and gave Skei a strong glare "Hey pal I'm up next! This fight will be for my partner!". Owen didn't blink as he stared right into Skei's piercing ivory eyes. Thoughts of anger rushed through his entire body. "It's you and me let's go,".

"Fine I accept your pointless challenge," Skei smirked.

 **Author Notes: Well what did you guys think of this chapter. I'd love to know also don't worry Owen vs Skei will happen in the next chapter I can promise you that.**

 **Ok now onto something about OC's. I'm still accepting OC's for this fic right now there are 4 slots left for them. So please keep them coming. There are still some people that I haven't responded back, so I'd just like to let them all know that if I didn't respond back within a week it's because I don't see your character to be fit as a main character, but more of a secondary character.**

 **Also the reason some OC's aren't getting introduced right away is simply because I still need team partners for them. If you really want I never said 1 OC per person so you know what that means. Go ahead and submit more OC's if you want.**


	5. Chapter, Owen vs Skei

Astrid had made it to the battlefield where Skei was. There she saw a battle she already knew the outcome to. She saw Owen Lei versus her partner Skei Voya. She walked up and stood right beside Winston. Which did peak Wendy's curiosity.

"So um what's going on here?" Astrid asked. Of course she already knew the answer, but she just wanted to have a small conversation.

"Oh uh... Astrid, your partner is battling Owen and it's about to start. Owen, is a really strong I believe he can win this," Winston said.

Astrid let out a slight giggle at the thought of Skei actually losing in a one on one battle. She knew her partner quite well, but more importantly she knew what exactly he was capable of.

Skei stood there with his hands in his pockets. He looked up at his opponent. Owen Lei was a ghost type meaning that Skei couldn't use two out of his four attacks. Skei loved the limitation and couldn't wait for this battle to start. He took a basic battle stance which caught Astrid off guard.

Owen saw Skei's smug look and he simply smirked. "I can't wait to wipe that smug look off your face shorty,". Owen gently floated above the ground as he got ready for the battle.

Skei lunged his full body at Owen taking him to the ground. Owen quickly sunk into the ground getting out of Skei's grip. Skei got up and quickly looked around the battlefield to see where Owen was going to appear. Right underneath Skei felt someone grab his ankles he looked down to see a pair of hands dragging him into a massive purple like portal.

It was almost instant that Skei was dragged under the ground. It was hard to breath, well actually it was impossible to breath. Skei looked around everywhere, but he couldn't find a way out. It was pitch black everywhere he looked.

A dark shadowy figure appeared and quickly began to charge at Skei. The shadowy figure slammed its entire body into Skei. Each hit struck with the force of a baseball bat hitting a home run. Skei was getting tossed around like a rag doll, and he could do nothing to stop it.

With one final hit Skei was launched right out of the ground. He was lying on his back gasping for air and his entire body was marked with bruises. Owen slowly rose from the ground and took a massive breath of air to refill his lungs.

Astrid stood there appalled that her partner got beat up so badly in such a short amount of time. Skei looked at his partner and gave her a nod telling her that he was perfectly fine. Skei stood up to face Owen.

"Owen you might be better than your partner. I'm impressed," Skei said. Skei began to focus on Owen, and when the time was right he charged.

Skei quickly appeared right behind Owen without any warning. He quickly twisted his body landing a powerful kick into Owen's jawline. Owen was tossed right into the ground. The side of his head was bleeding and it stung like a bad sunburn.

Owen lay there on the ground his entire face stung from a single hit. He stood up only to be met with a knee to his torso making him cough up blood. Skei twisted around and kicked Owen right up into the air.

A bright blue energy formed around Skei's body. Electricity sparked and danced around the energy building around him. All that energy quickly gathered by his hands, he thrusted his arms forward unleashing a dragon like figure at Owen.

The dragon wrapped its way around Owen crushing his entire body. A massive explosion was formed pushing the clouds in the sky away. Owen's frail body fell to the ground. He was completely out cold. His body was tattered with bruises and horrible burns.

The entire class stood there in complete shock. Their shock didn't come from Owen being knocked out, but it came from what attack Skei used. The dragon like figure that Skei used was a high level attack known as dragon pulse.

"No way... he can use dragon pulse. I read that only masters of battle that can use more than 4 attacks can learn a technique like that," Winston stood there in complete shock. He was the only one who was able to speak at what they just saw.

Astrid turned to Winston. "Now can't you see why I chose him to be my partner. Skei is one of the strongest one on one battlers in the kingdom Nul. Were you surprised to see him use dragon pulse?".

Astrid walked up to Skei and congratulated him on the win. Skei simply shook it off and walked away with his partner. On the other hand Chara quickly ran to her partner in worry. Owen wasn't breathing right and he was in bad shape. Without asking she quickly picked him up and began to run him to the nearest rest station.

(-0-)

Wendy said her goodbyes to Winston as it was the end of the day. She looked at Winston as he walked away. Her heart was pounding, but she didn't want be late for home or else her dad would be very angry. She unwillingly began the slow walk home. Each step was difficult it felt as if both of her feet were connected to buckets of cement.

There she stood in front of her house. That old wooden house that was rotting from the outside. She pulled out her house key and slowly opened the door. She heard that the TV was on and it was probably her older brother taking it easy for the day.

She stepped into the kitchen only to be met with her father. Her father gave her an angry glare. There was already food on the table, presumably cooked by him.

"Wendy! Why are you late?" Steven asked.

"I... um... well... I-I..." Wendy stuttered.

"Speak up and speak clearly! Tell me why you're late," Steven said sternly.

"I was talking with Winston, we were hanging out," Wendy said.

"Ah why didn't you tell me sooner then. Winston is the nice young silver eyed zoroark you told me about! If you were mingling with him I wouldn't mind at all!" Steven happily said. "Alright well we better start eating dinner then right after that I have special training for you and your brother,".

"Yup he's a silver eyed zoroark alright," Wendy said under her breath.

Wendy sat down at the table. She looked down to see just a simple bowl of rice with some sauce on it. Everything for food was portioned for her. She received less and worse food than her brother. While Wendy had a simple bowl of rice and sauce. Her older brother had massive rare bloody steak, a large bowl of rice, a small salad off to the side and a glass of red wine for a drink.

Wendy began to eat her food. The rice was gross overcooked, and completely inedible. The sauce on the rice wasn't any better either as it basically tasted like vegetable oil. It was hard to keep it down, but she knew if she spat it up her father would give her the whole speech on not wasting food.

Once everyone had finished eating Steven led his children down into the basement where the training room was held. In the training room there was a small battle area used for sparring. On the walls were multiple destroyed punching bags and dummies. Scattered across the floor were multiple dumbbells that no one actually used.

Steven told both Sidney and Wendy to step out on the small battle area. "Alright I'm going to have you two spar, and I want both of you to go at your full strength no holding back,".

Wendy quickly looked at her father. "Father... I have no chance against Sidney, he has the silver eyes," Wendy pleaded.

"Wendy you ate all that rice and sauce didn't you?" Steven asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Wendy asked.

"Then you should be fine! Now fight your brother and show me what you've learned at that battle school I sent you too," Steven said.

Wendy looked down with worry, but she got into her battle stance not expecting much. Her brother looked back with a determined expression. Wendy instantly knew that this fight was going to be taken seriously by her older brother.

Wendy held out her hands and summoned her katana like blade using cut. Sidney held out his hands and summoned out a mighty two handed broad sword using cut. Sidney sharpened his senses and quickly charged at his little sister he swung his sword. His sword shot out a gust of wind as it traveled through the air.

Wendy blocked the attack, but her katana shattered into a million pieces allowing Sidney to strike her in the side of the head. Wendy fell over, she quickly got back up, and summoned her blade again. She wildly slashed at her brother, but Sidney blocked every single one of Wendy's attempts.

Sidney ducked under one of Wendy's hopeless swings. A ball of dark energy formed in his hand as he shoved it up into Wendy's chest making her gasp for air. He spun around slamming his sword into Wendy's body.

Wendy was sent flying into the wall her limp body fell down. She was breathing heavily and her body was aching all over. There was this nonstop pounding headache that she felt and she could barely hear what was happening around her.

Steven raised his head. "Sidney finish off your sister now,".

Sidney faced his father with an expression of despair. "But Father, if I attack her now it'd kill her,".

"That's the plan. Now finish off your sister, I didn't poison her food for nothing. Or do I perhaps have to get the bell out," Steven said.

Sidney walked over to his little sister. Her frail body was struggling to stay awake. Her breathing was irregular. Sidney raised his blade above Wendy's neck, but something just didn't feel right. Seeing his little sister in such a fetal position. Something about the act didn't go well with his morals. He turned and faced his father.

"Father, I can't do it. I won't be the one to take Wendy's life. She has so much potential that I know can be unlocked," Sidney said proudly.

Steven spat on the floor as his entire body was engulfed in rage. "YOU CALL YOURSELF A SILVER EYED ZOROARK! YOU'RE A DAMN INSULT TO THIS FAMILY! HIDDEN POTENTIAL?! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH SHE'S A LIGHT BLUE EYED ZORUA SHE HAS NO POTENTIAL! NOW FINISH OFF YOUR SISTER AND NEVER TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN!".

"No Father, I won't do it, I can't do it," Sidney nervously said.

"Then we're doing this the hard way," Steven said.

(-0-)

Wendy awoke jarringly. She quickly opened her eyes and noticed that she was in the training room. The training room was completely dark, she took out her phone and looked at the time. It was around midnight. She looked up to see here father in front of her. His back was facing her, but there was this warm liquid that found its way to Wendy's feet.

Wendy stood up, "Father what's going on?".

Steven let out a sigh as the darkness in the room completely disappeared implying that the darkness was an illusion created by him. There in front of Steven was a sight that horrified Wendy. There she saw her brother with his throat completely slit. His eyes were gouged out and streams of blood leaked out from the empty eye sockets.

Wendy held her hands over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears. Her father walked towards her. Wendy backed up not wanting the same fate as her older brother. Her father grabbed her by the wrists and forcibly opened her hand.

"Wendy if you want the respect of this family you will eat this little snack," Steven said.

A pair of silver eyes landed in the palm of Wendy's hand. A terrified whisper leaked out of Wendy's mouth. Her father just stared at her with a deep intent to make her eat that tiny little snack. Wendy opened her mouth. The only thing she heard that night was the sound her own crying and the sound of meat crunching in between her teeth.

 **Author Notes: Alright so just let me know what you thought of the chapter like usual. Like it hate it you decide.**

 **Ok now for some info on OC's. Wow ok a lot of OC's were sent in from last chapter, but so far only 2 OC's stand out to me. That person is the only person I've responded to so you know who you are.**

 **Right now I'm just running the new OC's over with Awkwardgeek54.**


	6. Chapter 6

Winston was sitting in the school cafeteria just minding his own business. He looked at the bowl of rice that was right in front of him. It wasn't the same eating without Wendy. Normally all of his food would be gone by now, but since she wasn't around, he was stuck with more food than what he could handle. He felt a light tap on the top of his head. Winston looked up to see Owen Lei and Chara Undertale.

"Hey Winston! What's up? You look pretty upset what's wrong?" Owen asked.

"Yeah you've been slightly distant these past few days," Chara said.

Winston let out a loud sigh. He began to poke at his food, but eventually spoke up. "I'm just worried about Wendy, she hasn't been to school for the past week. I've texted her, called her, I've even visited her house. All of my attempts to figure out what's going on have failed,".

Owen sat down in front of Winston. "Ohhhhh did you have a bad ear nibbling with Wendy hmmmmmm,".

A bright rosy blush stuck across Winston's now nervous expression. "What! NO NO NO NO! I didn't do anything like that with her!". Winston was flustered completely at shock of what Owen had said.

"OWEN YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! Ear nibbling for a lot of pokemorph species such as myself is the highest form of consent and trust! It's basically the equivalent of making a child for your species!" Chara yelled. She ripped off Owen's veil to make him pay.

Owen was left there to stand in his snow white sleeveless shirt. A sharp shiver ran up his entire spine. He curled up into a tiny ball shivering, tears of anxiety streamed down his face.

"Chara p-p-leas-se g-give m-me b-b-b-ack m-my veil,". Owen pleaded.

"Not until you apologize for bringing up such a sensitive topic!" Chara yelled.

Owen looked at Winston. His face was very pale, and tears streamed down his face. He looked Winston right in the eye and let out small breath. "Winston I-I'm s-s-orry,".

"Oh uh... um... it's fine," Winston said. He was quite confused by the change of behavior in Owen.

(-0-)

Amity sat at her usual table just staring at Winton. Right beside her was her battle partner Ivan. He was hanging from the roof using his webbing. This was something he really enjoyed.

"Ivan that is seriously so disgusting! Can you please stop using your webbing as a self made hammock," Amity said. She raised her hand, her claws grew to an enormous size she slashed at the webbing that connected Ivan to the roof.

*Thud*. "Ouch what the hell Amity! I was just relaxing. Geez it's no wonder Winston, will never ask you out,". Ivan sat down at the table. He looked over to Amity who had eyes filled with pure anger.

"You idiot! I don't have those kind of feelings towards him! He's just a really cool guy," Amity said. "You know he's really kind and one time he hel-".

"Yeah, yeah don't worry I know the story. You've told me a million times," Ivan said. He put his hands together and formed a very feminine pose. Now imitating Amity, "Oh wow Winston, is so cute! He's a fully evolved pokemorph, he's so mature, he's so kind, thoughtful, I just want him to be mine,".

"I don't talk like that! And I don't like him like that! We're just small friends!" Amity yelled.

"Look why don't you just sit over at his table? He's just sitting there with team Phoenix, you're at the very least aquatinted with them," Ivan said.

"I'd rather not," Amity coldly said.

"You have to step out of your box Amity. I know you want to make friends come on," Ivan said. He leaned in closer to Amity and held her hand. "Look I can tell that you're lonely, and I know how much it sucks being lonely. Before this battle school I was a complete loser, I was one of those kids who would sit alone at lunch. I was one of those kids who during recess would be alone leaving myself to my own thoughts. I know how much it sucks not having any friends,".

"Why are you telling me this?" Amity asked.

"It's cause we're friends, we're battle partners, we're supposed to be there for each other. I know I can come off as a bit of a jerk, but I'm just trying to ease the tension," Ivan said.

"It's fine, I'll be happy just sitting here," Amity said.

"Alright I see how it is, well I don't want you to be alone so I'll just sit here," Ivan responded.

(-0-)

It was late at night and sweat was beating down Wendy's face. Above her was Wendy's father yelling commands. The past few days have been a living hell, her body was covered with deep cuts. Some had begun to scab over, but most of them still bled down her skin.

Below Wendy was a bucket filled with rusty nails. All she had to do was punch that bucket. All she had to do was break that bucket, but her knuckles were torn up. Her bones were showing through, but she was determined to impress her father.

"Wendy, Now!" Steven yelled.

Wendy plunged her fist right into that bucket. Not even one scream escaped her mouth. The words "again," ringed in her mind. One painful punch after another, Wendy plunged her fist right into that bucket again and again. One after another she didn't stop, she would do anything to make please her father.

"Good job Wendy!" Steven yelled.

Wendy let out a sigh of relief she stood up and congratulated herself on the broken bucket below her. There was a pool of blood at her feet from her dripping knuckles. She looked up at her father. "May I please go wash my hands now?".

"Yes you may, I'll get your dinner ready," Steven said.

Wendy walked into her washroom and put the tap on the coldest water possible. She ran her knuckles under the soothing cold water. She took some antibacterial ointment and rubbed it all over her knuckles. She took some bandages and wrapped up her hands to prevent the bleeding.

She looked in the mirror and tears began to fall down her face. Ever since she was forced to eat a pair of silver eyes, her left eye had turned completely silver. She quickly covered her left eye with her hand as it only struck fear deep in her own heart. She put on her eye patch and headed into the kitchen.

"Father, I'm ready for dinner," Wendy said.

Steven walked over and laid down a big plate in front of Wendy. Sitting on that plate was a massive medium rare steak, just the way Wendy liked it. Beside the steak was a fairly sized salad and a small bowl of rice.

Wendy began to dig in, but like usual the food tasted awful. The food didn't taste like it was made with love, it didn't compare to what Winston could make. Just thinking about Winston brought tears to Wendy's eyes. She missed her partner so much, she missed not seeing him, she missed seeing his smile and most of all she missed his kind words.

She built up some courage in her heart, she looked across the table from her. "Father can I please go to school tomorrow?".

Steven looked at his daughter and thought about it. As of recent Wendy had improved to his standards in strength, but her heart wasn't what he'd like it to be. "Wendy, you may go to school, but I want you to be home as soon as school ends got it,".

Wendy's eyes lit up. "Thank you so much Father!".

"Just remember to show no mercy in a fight," Steven said. He waited for Wendy to go to bed. That's when he decided to head to his own room.

Steven let out a loud sigh as he walked up to a small picture surrounded by candles. He lit the candles with the lighter in his pocket. He closed his eyes and said words of blessings. He stared at the picture of a beautiful, silver eyed zoroark woman.

Steven spat on the ground as the thought of his daughter popped into his mind. "I hate Wendy, she took the life of you. Wendy a weak light blue eyed zorua took the life of my strong, mighty, beautiful wife. Don't worry Dani I'll treat Wendy the way she treated you, I'll get your revenge for you just you wait,".

 **Author Notes: Well hope you guys liked that chapter anyway now for some important info. All of the available OC slots have been filled so as of right now OC submissions are closed.**


	7. Chapter 7

Winston was walking down the street, he didn't stay at the school for long as there was nothing to do. It was the end of the day, but it was just past one o'clock. He could hear some sort of pitter patter behind him due to his sensitive ears. He didn't think much of it until he felt a soft tap on his back.

He turned around to see Amity with her face down. She was wearing a deep amethyst coloured beanie. Which fit well with her dark purple ears poking out from the self made holes in the beanie. Although Amity had never come up to him alone before, he was quite curious about what was going on.

"Um... Amity did you need something?" Winston asked.

There was a slight blush across her face, she looked up into Winston's amber eyes. "Um... I was wondering if you'd like to go to this small park with me? It has this great swing set we could sit on, but you don't have to, I understand if you're busy,".

"It's cool I got time. Sure we can go, but I have to be home by three o'clock ok. You know got a craaazzy family to take care of nothin too big," Winston said.

Amity let out a soft smile, she closed her eyes as a way of thanking Winston. Winston was quite confused on why Amity was so happy, but he decided to go along with it.

Amity led the way to the park, Winston recognized the park as the same park he and his sisters go to all the time. The two of them found an open swing set and sat down. The sky had a slight overcast, but the sun was still shining through the clouds.

"I love this park, my dad used to take me here all the time. There was this vending machine that had the best lemonade in the world, my dad would get it for me all the time," Amity said.

"Really? It must have been nice growing up with such a kind father," Winston said.

"Well kind as he was, he was sort of strict. I was so upset when he would never allow me to have friends over, so it kinda affected how I socialize, but other than that he was a great dad!" Amity smiled.

"You know you're socializing with me right now. You are doing fine! Oh wait hold on," Winston said.

He was surveying the area when he noticed a vending machine that was covered in dust. The lights on it still flickered through the dust meaning it still worked. Winston stepped off the swing and walked up to the vending machine.

"Hey Winston, what're you doin?" Amity asked.

Winston raised his hand and wiped off the dust on the vending machine. Amity's eyes lit up at the sight of the sign. "Winston this is the same vending machine that has the lemonade! Look there's my dad's signature that's how I know it's the exact same one!". Amity quickly pulled out her wallet and paid for a can of lemonade. "Winston, you have to try this lemonade it's absolutely ridiculous!".

Amity put in her money and quickly slammed down on the button. With a loud thump a can of lemonade instantly popped out. Amity reached down a handed the can to Winston.

Winston took the lemonade in hand. "Uh Amity, I don't mean to be rude, but this lemonade could have been sitting in that machine for years,". Winston looked at Amity's sparkling eyes, with that look he didn't want to let her down. He slowly opened up the can and held it up to his lips. He let the soft liquid pour into his mouth.

"YUCK! EWWW! Why is it so sour?!" Winston yelled.

"HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! I told you it's ridiculous! Didn't I? You should totally see your face right neow!" Amity cried.

"I thought you said that this is the best lemonade in the world," Winston said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah it is! It's the best lemonade for pranking people!" Amity laughed.

"Huh..." Winston said. There was a light thump in his heart. Amity was really cute even while she was laughing at him. That bright smile was beautiful and her twitching ears were so cute. The way her pokemorph instincts of being playful were poking through was just so adorable.

It was nearing 2:30 and the two of them had to leave the park. Once they left the park they were about to part ways until Amity spoke up. With heart in hand she built up enough courage to ask Winston for a simple request.

"Hey Winston, can you please walk me home," Amity said.

"Oh sure where do you live?" Winston asked.

"Just down there it won't be long," Amity said. She pointed to a small area down town, in the apartment district.

"Sure I don't mind," Winston said.

The walk to Amity's house was very silent. The two of them didn't speak a single word to each other. Amity looked at Winston's cheerful expression and that only filled her with determination.

"Winston, can we um... hold... hands?" Amity said.

Winston looked at Amity with a shocked expression, this is where he finally realized why she had asked him to go to the park in the first place. "Uh... sure,".

Winston held onto Amity's hand quite loosely. Their palms were barely touching, but Amity wasn't satisfied. She let go of Winston's loose grip. She spread open her fingers to tightly interlock her hand with Winston's hand.

Amity's heart was pounding, it was pounding so hard that Winston could even hear it. His own heart was beating fast he swore it was about to pop right of his chest. Once they were at Amity's door. They said their goodbyes, but just about when Amity was about to let go Winston spoke up.

"Amity wait! I have a question for you and only you," Winston said.

Still holding Winston's hand Amity responded. "What is it?".

"Do you like me?" Winston asked.

Amity tightened her grip she could already predict what Winston was going to say, but she had to get these gripping feelings off her chest. "Winston, yes I like you... I've like you for a very long time. And only recently I've had enough courage to do this,".

Winston let out a loud sigh. "Amity, you know how much I care about Wendy right?".

Amity nodded in response.

"I love her, I want her to be with me forever, I want Wendy Higgleman to be my girlfriend. But that doesn't mean I'll never give you a chance. I can see how much courage it took for you to even ask me out. I'll give you a chance and let's see where it leads us,". Winston said

"Then I'll see you tomorrow?" Amity asked.

"It's a promise," Winston said.

Amity stood there as she watched Winston slowly walk away. Her heart was pounding she wasn't expecting such kind words to leave Winston's lips. Tomorrow would be they day she won Winston over, she wouldn't let anyone stand in her way. Even if that meant taking Wendy head on.

(-0-)

*SCREEEEEEECH!*

A train quickly pulled right into Nex station 5. An announcement was made on the PA system. "Attention all passengers we are now at Nex station 5 right in the heart of our great kingdom,".

A zoroark pokemorph quickly woke up his brother and girlfriend. All three of them stepped out of the train to take in the warmth of Nex. People around them instantly recognized the two zoroark pokemorphs.

The zoroark on the right was Ultima Alpha Ventus. The 1st prince of the Aether Kingdom the other zoroark standing beside him was the 2nd prince of the Aether Kingdom who went by the name of Sealeous Omega Ventus. Not only were they royalty, but they looked much more unusual than your average zoroark.

Ultima had snow white fur and hair that gave off a radiant white glow in the bright sun. He had sparkling gold eyes that shimmered like a pirates treasure. He was built like a gentlemen, being skinny, but a fair bit of muscle around his arms and chest. His clothes were nothing special, but he wore a white sweater that had the Aether crest on it. He wore some grey jogging pants which were quite worn down from what looked like to be from intense physical training.

Sealeous like his brother had snow white fur, his fur gave off a cool white glow in the bright sun. His left eye is light blue while his right is an icy blue. His build is quite athletic, he gives off more of a vibe that his body was built for fighting. He wears a black hoodie and some black pants both which seem to have some wear and tear to them.

"Mei'li, we're finally here!" Ultima yelled.

Mei'li was Ultima's significant other. The two were basically two peas in a pod. They were like a strawberry milkshake, where Mei'li was the strawberry and Ultima was the milk, but together they were the shake.

She had silky lavender hair that was almost like a spring breeze. She had piercing blood red crimson eyes that sparkled in the bright sun. She had an almost hourglass like figure. She wore a white hoodie and a short purple skirt that looked fresh from the store.

The three of them began to walk to their destination. A battle school where the Vital tournament would be held. The Vital tournament was a very special event to all the kingdoms. The Vital tournament symbolized the mutual respect between every kingdom and the treaty after the 6th world war.

The three of them had been walking around for hours, even though they were following directions they were completely lost. Until they spotted someone in the distance. They saw a petite female zorua pokemorph. She had short black hair, her hair had some small red blotches in it. She wore a torn up red sweater. On her hands there were some black leather combat fingerless gloves. She wore a red and black checkered skirt, but oddly she wore an eye patch on her left eye.

"Hey wait up please!" Ultima yelled.

The girl turned around surprised to see two much taller zoroark pokemorphs. They were about a good five inches taller than she was. She was even more surprised by their unique fur colour of snow white.

"Oh um hello," the girl said.

"Hey my name is Ultima and this is my girlfriend Mei'li, that's my brother his name is Sealeous. I was wondering if you could tell us where a school called _NBE High_ is?". Ultima said.

"Oh here follow me I'm actually headed there right now! My name is Wendy Higgleman, and I'm a first year student there! I'm curious though, you guys seem to have an accent are you here for the upcoming Vital tournament?" Wendy asked.

"In fact we are, we're coming as some of the representatives for the Aether kingdom," Ultima said.

"Well we better get there soon, my battle class is about to start!" Wendy happily said.

While walking there Wendy was way ahead of all three of them, but she wasn't so far away that they couldn't see her. Although Wendy was very happy and carefree, Ultima and Sealeous could tell that something was seriously off with Wendy.

"Ultima did she reek of blood to you?" Sealeous asked.

"Yeah she did, it smells as if shes murdered hundreds of people," Ultima said.

"I wanted to fight her so badly, my natural instincts to fight another one of my kind was digging deep especially with the scent of blood around," Sealeous said.

"Trust me I wanted to fight her too. I wanted to see what she was capable of, I hate our natural instincts of pride and power too. But we can't think about that now, we have competition to scout for the tournament," Ultima said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well what did you guys think of this chapter I'd love to know! Anyway thanks for all the support this fic has received it is really making Awkwardgeek54 happy! She won't stop telling me over skype her thoughts to your reviews! You guys or girls are really the best!

Anyway I don't name chapters very often, but I'm going to name the next one, here's sneak peak of what the chapter is called.

Chapter 8 - Broken Bonds.

If you can predict what's going to happen next I'll be very impressed. I won't give it away no I'll never do that, but you're more than welcome to speculate. It's honestly so fun for me to see what people think will happen next.


	8. Chapter, Broken Bonds

Wendy stood in front of the doors that she missed so much. She never thought once in a million years that she'd be wanting to go to school. She also never thought once in a million years that she'd be looking forward to a battle.

Behind Wendy stood a few people she met on the way. Ultima, Sealeous and Mei'li's eyes all sparkled at the sight of Wendy's battle school. They walked through the doors and slowly headed to the gym.

"Well this is it guys, my sparring and battle class. The Nul representatives should be here if not, they're probably exploring the area," Wendy said.

Wendy pushed open the doors she took in a deep breath. All eyes were on her, for the most part Professor Lilly wasn't impressed with Wendy finally showing up for class. On the other hand Winston quickly ran up to Wendy. Amity, Chara, Owen and Ivan eventually came up to her.

"Wendy! You're actually here! What happened? Were you sick or something?!" Winston said.

"Oh... I was helping my dad with a few things," Wendy said.

"What for a week!?" Ivan yelled.

"Yeah like seriously, did your dad just dump a million chores on ya?" Chara asked.

"Well guess what Wendy. We're doing one on one battles today. Professor Lilly said she wanted us to practice them for the Vital tournament," Owen said.

"Oh yeah that's right you're definitely getting picked for the one on one since you haven't been here in a week. I just wonder who you're going to have to fight?" Amity said.

Winston then noticed the pokemorphs standing behind Wendy. "Who are the pokemorphs standing behind you?".

Ultima walked forward he introduced their names briefly. "I'm Ultima, this is my brother Sealeous, and this is my girlfriend Mei'li. We're here as representatives for the Aether Kingdom in the Vital tournament,".

Everyone gathered in front of Professor Lilly. There was a large amount of tension in the air as everyone knew what was coming up. They could all tell that Wendy Higgleman was a definite choice for the one on one. They all felt nervous for her as she was known as one of the weakest battlers in the entire school's history.

"Wendy you'll be in the one on one since you haven't been here in a full week. There will be no objections and no one is allowed to switch places with you, is that clear," Professor Lilly said.

Wendy stood up, "Yeah that's fine I'm ready for a fight. Actually I'm itching for a fight,". Wendy licked her lips and punched the palm of her hand.

This one statement took everyone by surprise. They were used to seeing Wendy complaining whenever it was her turn to battle. But this time Wendy was excited for a fight. Winston walked up to Wendy.

"Wendy you're joking right?" Winston said.

"Nope I'm actually excited for this fight. I have some built up rage I need to get rid of," Wendy said.

Professor Lilly was taken back by Wendy's statement. Her worst student by far was actually itching for a fight. She stood there frozen almost forgetting to choose Wendy's opponent. She began to notice all of her students staring at her.

"Oh right! Does anyone want to volunteer to be Wendy's opponent?" Professor Lilly said.

"I'll fight her," Skei said.

"Oh Skei, I don't think that's such a good idea. Wendy probably hasn't battled in long time I wouldn't-" Professor Lilly said before she was cut off from Wendy.

"No please! I want this battle," Wendy said.

Skei leaped onto the battlefield and stood there with his hands in his pockets. He pulled out his earbuds, and put on some very loud dubstep. He stared at his opponent Wendy Higgleman, although he was blocking out all outside noise with his music. He could tell that Wendy's heart was beating with a great amount of intensity.

Wendy put up her fists. Her stance was very wide, it was very similar to her brother's fighting stance. Her head was completely out in the open, but her torso was well protected. She licked her lips as Professor Lilly was about to blow the whistle.

The whistle was blown and Wendy charged right in. She let out a quick right hook catching Skei off guard. He quickly ducked out of the way, he twisted his body around to throw out a quick roundhouse kick. Wendy blocked the attack, but her forearm was stinging with forceful pain. The attack made the sound of gunshot that echoed through the entire gym.

Wendy jumped back giving Skei some space, "Wow this is fun! Come on Skei aren't you enjoying this battle!".

Skei could read Wendy's lips and he knew exactly what she said. "Yeah it might be fun if you were actually a challenge,".

Wendy smirked, she leaped up into the air forcing her foot down. Skei jumped back to dodge, but Wendy was already on his tail. She summoned a bright white katana using cut, she swung her sword at Skei's head. Skei put his arm up to block, but he was sent reeling back.

Skei found his footing, but there was a sharp burning pain in his arm. He looked down at his forearm and through the ripped clothing was a deep cut that wouldn't stop bleeding. "What the hell?! That was a well formed blade," he thought.

Skei spat on the ground, he removed his earbuds and got into a battle stance. He charged at Wendy. His face was full of rage, and his eyes burned with flames of passion. He threw out kicks from many different directions, but Wendy was fast enough to dodge every single kick.

Skei's legs became surrounded in sharp fangs. Each passing kick from Skei ripped the air apart making a sonic boom each time. Wendy's agility was outstanding, she was dodging each attack despite the increased speed of attack coming right after her.

"No way! Skei, is using super fang and is charging the attack to his feet! How's that even possible?!" Amity and Chara both yelled.

"That's what you'd call aura control. Students what you're seeing right now is a high level technique that allows the user to form any attack at any part of their body. The technique usually takes years of training and is very hard to perform consistently," Professor Lilly explained.

"Why doesn't Skei just throw out a punch or something?" Ivan wondered.

"Well the reason is, while a noivern's wings are retractable, it still makes his arms useless and impractical for battle. That's why his fighting style mostly consists of energy blasts and kicks. Although what shocks me most about this fight is how well Wendy is keeping up," Winston explained.

Skei stood in front of Wendy completely exhausted. He was completely out of breath from how many attacks he threw out. Sweat was beating down his face and his entire body was covered in tiny, but deep cuts.

"So am I a challenge now? Hee hee hee," Wendy said.

"Shut up! Take this!" Skei yelled. His entire body became surrounded in a bright blue energy. Sparks of electricity danced around his entire body and into his hands. A sphere of energy pooled right into his hands. The ground beneath him became very damp from the sweat it took to form this attack.

Skei forced his hands forward and a dragon like figure formed. Wendy jumped back trying to dodge the attack. She knew she wasn't going to be fast enough so she had to block the attack. She shoved her blade right into the dragon like figure. A massive explosion was created completely shattering her katana.

A large smokescreen was created. Skei came flying right out of the smokescreen. There Wendy saw quite a sight to behold. Skei's eyes were burning with a passionate rage, and his bright purple wings blocked out the bright lights shining down on her face.

Wendy couldn't see the attack that hit her, but she could feel the impact. Her ears began to burn, it felt as if her ears were being crushed from the inside out. She fell to the ground desperately trying to hold on, but the pressure was just too great.

"That scumbag! He has no honor in battle what so ever!" Sealeous yelled.

"Wendy's chances of winning now are slim, she's fighting boom burst. An attack that can reach frequencies that overpower the ears and brain that can lead to death if exposed to long enough. Only a few pokemorphs can learn the attack, but it's an attack that is heavily looked down upon,". Ultima thought.

Wendy gripped and clenched the ground, she looked up at her opponent she hated that smug look on Skei's face. That face of complete dominance she absolutely hated. That face made her think of one person alone. She formed a small knife in her hand by using cut. With the little strength she had she threw that tiny knife right at Skei.

"DIE FATHER!" Wendy yelled.

That tiny knife sunk deep into Skei's wing. An enormous amount of pain was shot through his entire upper body. Not only was it a well made blade, that blade was covered in shadowy energy implying that she combined both cut and night slash together. Skei fell to the ground with a loud thud unable to move.

Skei could only see the deep tears streaming down Wendy's face. Wendy summoned two knives in her hands. She leaped on top of Skei and with all of her might she continuously stabbed Skei's torso.

"Stop the fight now! Someone stop the fight!" Astrid yelled.

There was a pool of blood forming around Skei's body. He was too tired to speak the words of mercy. His vision was beginning to blur, but the fear of being stabbed to death was too much. He raised up his hand and stopped Wendy's hand mid way.

"I said die you bastard... why won't you die already," Wendy whispered.

Skei was too weak to speak the words. He looked over to Astrid in the crowd, and tears streamed down his eyes. Without even thinking Astrid jumped right into that battlefield. By using her psychic abilities she pushed Wendy right off her partner.

Wendy saw this and instantly charged at Skei and Astrid. She summoned two katana's one for each hand. But she was quickly tackled to the ground. "Wendy stop! The fight is over! Skei already called it quits you don't have to fight anymore!" Winston yelled.

Wendy struggled against Winston's grip, but her arms were quickly held down by multiple students. "Wendy you don't have to fight anymore! It's over!" Amity yelled.

"Wendy calm down!" Chara yelled.

Astrid held her partner in her arms. His body was limp and blood was still leaking out of him. She tried desperately to keep the blood in his body until the school medical team arrived.

"Tsk... I thought she'd be different, but she's no better than the rest of our kind. I thought she was going to be a nice light blue eyed zorua or zoroark like me." Sealeous said.

Once the medical team arrived they instantly begun treatment on Skei. They safely subdued Wendy, and took both of them to the infirmary. Just as Ultima, Sealeous and Mei'li were about to walk out of the school Winston quickly ran up to them.

"Hey guys, look Wendy isn't normally like that. There's something off about her. I've known her for most of my life, and that's the very first time she's acted like that. Look she's just really lonely and you know when I saw you guys walk in with her I was wondering if you were her friends," Winston said.

"You have the wrong idea. We barely know who Wendy is, we just happened to run into her while we were looking for the school," Sealeous said.

(-0-)

While Wendy was walking home, she felt a light tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see both Winston and Amity standing there. "Oh uh hey guys, I'm just headed home. I need to be there as soon as possible,".

"Well Wendy this is actually pretty serious, our team. You know our team. 'Team Night Flyers,'. Well we don't exist anymore," Winston said.

Wendy's eyes opened up wide. She looked Winston dead in the eye. "Wait what do you mean team Night Flyers doesn't exist? You and I are the members of team Night Flyers, aren't we?"

"Well actually I'm a part of team Recon now. I know that we haven't seen each other in a week, but a lot of things have changed. Just recently Amity and I started going out with each other," Winston said.

"Wha... Winston, but now that I'm back we could just start team Night Flyers again right?" Wendy said.

"Look Wendy, the fact is you haven't been to school for a week. Winston has had to battle with someone for a partner, and that partner just so happened to be me or Ivan depending on the situation. Judging by how you're leaving right now, you can't even spare the time for team practicing," Amity said.

"You shut up Amity! This is between Winston and I don't butt in!" Wendy yelled. "Winston, I'll be more committed to practice ok, but right now my hands are tied!".

"I'm sorry Wendy, but Winston is now a part of my team. So I have every right to be involved with what's going on in his life," Amity said.

" I SAID SHUT UP!" Wendy yelled. She summoned a knife in her hand. She quickly slashed out a chunk of Amity's soft cheek flesh.

Amity was on the ground holding the side of her face. She screamed in pain, and Winston quickly kneeled down beside her. "Wendy what did you do that for?!".

"SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH EVERYDAY! SO YOU JUST SHUT YOUR LITTLE MOUTH!". Wendy yelled.

"Wendy... What's going on? Please we're friends aren't we?" Winston said.

Wendy took a step back, tears began to stream down her face. She covered up her mouth. "I'm so sorry... I'm not normally like this. My instincts are taking over, normally I can control them. But as of recent I can't. Winston, please help me, I need help," Wendy cried.

(-0-)

Wendy suddenly woke up, there was a large fire around her. Many policemen were pinning her to the ground. In front of Wendy was Winston, but his body was completely mangled. Amity sat there holding Winston in her arms crying. She was covered in deep cuts.

"How could you Wendy?! Winston was only trying to help like you asked! Why did you..." Amity couldn't say the words. She was too afraid. She buried her face right into Winston's chest and simply morned at the loss of her friend.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well what did you guys think of this chapter? Huh?! You telling me that line is so generic and I've been repeating it for the last few chapters well... um... I've got nothing to say.

I forgot to give credit to the new OC's introduced in the last chapter.

"Ultima Alpha Ventus,"

"Sealeous Omega Ventus,"

"Mei'li Nevanna BrightOak,".

All created by " **Ultima the Eternal Dragon** ,". Well I'll give you what I personally think of the OC's. The only reason Awkwardgeek54 and I allowed them into the fic was because they were so well made! That's purely it, plus we both loved the characters at first sight. It's as simple as that.


	9. Chapter, Do it for her

Wendy felt as if she was sinking, almost drowning. She couldn't breath, not that she wanted to anyway. There was the sound of wind in the background. Everything around her was dark, it was pitch black to the point where she couldn't see her own hand. Her entire body ached, with each movement there was this gripping pain that wouldn't let go.

Something was approaching her fast, it was a ball of light. Other than that she couldn't really make out what it was. Before she knew it that ball of light smacked right into her. Jarringly her eyes shot open, her entire body was tense and drenched in sweat.

She looked at her surroundings, she noticed that she was in a small apartment building. Actually it was a small house. She was in some sort of bedroom, the room had posters everywhere. These posters ranged from tributes famous battle teams all the way to well known boy bands. She looked out the window and noticed it was very early morning, probably nearing 1:00am.

"I see you're finally awake,".

Wendy looked over at the opening door, and should could not believe her eyes. A very friendly face showed itself, a face that brought peace to her aching heart. "Winston, you're ok?".

"Yeah, but I'm a little sleepy. I did lose a lot of blood after all," Winston said.

"I... I-I'm... s-so sorr-" Wendy said.

"Don't worry. I forgive you, I can tell that you're really stressed out right now," Winston said. He gave Wendy a soft smile that sent shivers through her entire body.

"Winston where are we right now?" Wendy asked.

"We're in Amity's house right now. We were actually quite lucky to pull you out of the police's grip. We had help from Sealeous, Ultima and Mei'li. And speaking of them, Sealeous is here to talk with you," Winston said.

Winston walked out of the room, there was a small conversation being held just outside of the door, but Wendy couldn't make out a single word. A few moments later Sealeous walked into the room. His snow white fur was shining even in the dim room. His light blue eyes stared right into Wendy's tender soul.

Sealeous pulled up a chair beside the bed in which Wendy was resting on. There was a small lamp on a nightstand, he flicked the switch on the lamp slightly illuminating the room. He grabbed Wendy by the wrist and slowly opened her hand. He placed a red eyepatch in the palm of her hand.

Wendy instantly recognized the eyepatch, she quickly put her hand over her left eye. "I... I-I can explain!". Wendy was panicking, her silver eye was out in the open for everyone to see.

"Wendy, we're you that desperate to get strong? There's other ways of becoming strong without silver eyes," Sealeous said.

"Did you tell Winston or anyone?" Wendy asked. A tear dripped down her cheek, and fell right onto the blanket that was now tight in her grip.

"No they don't know what it means to inherit silver eyes, without being born with them. Winston told me it was the first time he'd ever seen that silver eye," Sealeous said.

"To answer your question, yes I was desperate. But my desperation didn't stem from the need to grow stronger, it was to earn the respect of my father. He forced me to eat a pair of eyes, those eyes just happened to be from my older brother," Wendy said. More tears began to fall down her face. "I miss fighting with him, I miss the way he'd comfort me, I miss the way he scolded me, I miss having him around all the time. Even though he got all the respect in the world for his strength and silver eyes, he still treated me as an equal, but now he's gone, and I'll never be able to see him again,".

"I need you to answer a burning question that I have. Do you love your father, do you want to be around him?" Sealeous asked.

Wendy was too afraid to speak, the mere thought of disrespecting her father terrified her, it shook her to her core. She wanted to say "no," right at that very moment, but she couldn't. She bit the bottom of her lip and bit down on her cheek.

"Y-yes I-I... love m-my Father," Wendy could barely say those few words, but it stung a lot less than the mere thought of disrespecting her father.

"Wendy please don't lie, I'm here to help! I should really tell you who I am. I hate using my title, but I'm the first prince of the Aether Kingdom! I Sealeous Omega Ventus am here to help you. I travel around the world with my older brother helping people like you, people who are too afraid to fight back against their awful parents or the people who take advantage of them. Please Wendy, let me help you. Don't let all of Winston's hard work go to waste,". Sealeous yelled.

"Winston's hard work?" Wendy quietly said.

"Winston is the one who contacted me, he told me your story, about your father, and how no matter how many reports get sent into Nex childcare they won't respond back. The reason my brother and I are here is to help you, we're just using the Vital tournament as a cover," Sealeous explained.

Wendy looked away, "I'll be fine I don't need your help," she coldly said. She got up and walked out of the room. There she saw Winston, Amity, Ultima and Mei'li. They all stood there as she slowly walked out the house. Without looking back she started the long trek back to her house, she wasn't looking forward to facing her father.

Once Wendy left the house, Sealeous walked out of the room to talk with everyone else. He sat down with a heavy heart as now he had to explain to everyone that Wendy doesn't want help.

"So Sealeous, when does your team start putting the plan into action?" Winston quickly asked.

"Yeah! After I heard Wendy's story... No one deserves all that pain! When can your team start helping?" Amity asked.

Sealeous let out a sigh, "sorry, but Wendy doesn't want the help. Remember my team and I can't start the plans without her consent. So for now we can't do anything, until she admits she needs help,".

Winston instantly stood up there was a burning fire in his eyes. "Don't give me that crap! She is suffering, she's been suffering her entire life! How can you turn your damn back on her! I purposely acted like a dick towards her for your plans! Now only to find out you can't help her! I thought you were a prince! Can't you at least use some of that power!".

"I'm sorry I can't. I might be the first prince of my kingdom, but the thing is I'm not in my kingdom. If I were in Aether my team and I could start working right away, but the fact is I'm in Nex I don't have the same freedoms. I'd need permission from this kingdom's royalty or consent from Wendy herself, and I doubt the royals in this kingdom would be willing to waste resources for just one person," Sealeous explained.

(-0-)

The following days were a living hell on both sides. Wendy once again wasn't showing up to school, and whenever everyone tried visiting her house no one would answer. For Wendy being at her place was torture everyday.

She was constantly restricted by metal chains in her own home. The restrictions were too tight as there were clear signs of infection around her wrists and ankles. Her rib cage was showing through her skin from the lack of food she was given. Most days it'd be a small handful of uncooked rice grains. And other days it'd be bread crumbs that were found on the floor. She was subjected to constant beatings from her father, and salt was rubbed into her wounds everyday.

Some neighbours would send in reports of loud yells coming from the bedroom. But Wendy's father chased away any cops that did end up coming to his house. There were reports of the sound of whip cracks that could be heard, but Wendy's father always seemed to get away with anything.

Wendy spent each night crying, whimpering and begging her father to stop the pain. But no matter how much she begged for the pain to stop. Her punishments only seemed to get worse as each hour passed by.

(-0-)

November 25 20XX

"Hey man It's a lost cause, she hasn't answered her door this entire month. I think it's time to call it quits, there's no helping someone who doesn't want to be helped" Ultima said.

"Ultima, please don't say that! We can never lose hope especially for a case this extreme. I can't believe you'd say something like that!" Mei'li yelled.

"I will help her," Sealeous said. He raised his hand up to Wendy's door which seemed like the millionth time he had done it. He gave it a loud knock, he waited for a few minutes just here in silence.

He raised his hand once more and knocked again this time yelling. "Wendy! Please open the door! It's me Sealeous!". No one answered the door, it had been five hours of constant waiting. Ultima and Mei'li had left by the 3 hour mark, but Sealeous was determined to stay there until night fall.

Before he was just about to leave, Sealeous heard the floor creaking behind the door. He looked back for a bit and saw the doorknob slowly twist. The turn was slow and weak. The door slowly opened up slightly to reveal a pair of eyes that Sealeous recognized.

"Water... need water," Wendy weakly said.

Sealeous quickly opened up the door and held Wendy in his arms. She wasn't wearing any clothes nothing to cover up her pale body. She was breathing rapidly and her heart rate was incredibly fast. She had a high fever as Sealeous could feel her body heat radiating into his legs.

"Wendy this is serious. I-I I need to get you to a hospital right away," Sealeous said. He took out a spare sweater from his backpack and put it on Wendy's body.

He held Wendy in his arms and instantly started running to the nearest hospital. While on the way there Sealeous had to take breaks as he didn't have a lot of stamina. While on the small breaks he took, he took the chance to hand Wendy a water bottle and some spare food he had.

Wendy was too weak to even open up the bottle, so Sealeous held the back of Wendy's head to help her drink. She quickly drank all of the water almost as if she hadn't had a drop of water in weeks. She was too weak to chew her food, so Sealeous had to break up the food with his hands and mix it in with some water to make it easier for Wendy.

From the food, Wendy was able to muster up a few words. "Help me,".

"It's a promise," Sealeous said.

Sealeous dropped Wendy off at the hospital. Wendy was instantly taken into care, she was diagnosed with blood poisoning, she was in serious need of fluids and some food as well. The doctors said that'd it would be a very long time until she would be able to even talk again.

Once Sealeous knew that Wendy was in good hands he contacted his team to commence the plan.

(-0-)

Sealeous, Ultima and Mei'li were all walking to Wendy's house to confront her father.

"So did you guys do the background check on Steven Higgleman?" Sealeous asked.

"Yeah we did. Sealeous, we cannot take this fight lightly. According to his files Mr. Higgleman was professional battler and a prodigy at that. He was well known for his extensive use in the attack 'cut'. But what creeps me out about him is who his wife is," Ultima said.

"Oh?... Who's his wife?" Sealeous asked.

"His wife was Dani Higgleman, his older sister. Although her death is a mystery it was assumed that she committed suicide, but some investigators believe she was murdered by a young child," Ultima said.

"Well anyway let's just get this over with, and arrest that man. We already have a testimony from Wendy and a semen sample from him that was found on her body. Alright it's time for team Justice to save Wendy," Sealeous said.

Team Justice walked up to Wendy's front door. Sealeous gave it a loud knock, he could here glass getting thrown at a wall behind the door. The door swung open and Steven was standing there. He saw team Justice there, their eyes had a passionate fire that was inextinguishable.

"What are you kids doing here? Did you know it's impolite to just show up at someone's house," Steven said.

"Mr. Higgleman, we are here to take you into custody. Now you can come with us and everything will be simple, but resist and things could get a bit hairy," Sealeous said.

"Ha take me into custody! For what reason!" Steven laughed.

"Your daughter Wendy, is currently in the hospital being treated of her illness. Nex is a kingdom with free health care, you are being charged with negligence towards daughter's well being. On top of that you have sexually assaulted her, we know this due to the traces of semen found on her body that match up with your DNA. We also have a testimony from your daughter saying what horrible things you did to her! So tell me Mr. Higgleman what do you have to defend yourself from solid evidence!" Sealeous yelled.

"Humph... You're right things could get a bit hairy," Steven said. He quickly summoned a shadowy knife in his hand. He quickly slashed the blade near Sealeous' face. Sealeous was able to dodge the attack just in time.

Steven stepped out of the door, he licked his lips excited for a battle. A small kid dodged his attack, he knew that this fight was going to be fun. He couldn't wait to taste their blood.

(-0-)

Sweat was beating down Winston's face. Down on the floor were multiple busted punching bags. The punching bags had all kinds of different fabric and sand leaking out of them. Winston's entire body was aching, but it was aching in a good way.

"Great job Winston! That's a new record!" Amity happily said. She ran up to her boyfriend and gave him a warm sweaty hug. "See doesn't working out feel great!"

"Well I don't enjoy it as much as you do, but I can say it's very satisfying," Winston said. He downed his entire water bottle.

"Hey Winston you might actually become another strong fighter. I'm actually quite impressed with how fast your strength is improving!" Ivan said.

"Yeah, remember the Vital tournament is seriously right around the corner!" Owen said. He finished doing his benchpresses. He helped out his parter Chara cool down from her time on the treadmill.

"Yup just a few more months to go," Winston said.

(-0-)

Skei was out in an open field training with Astrid. The defeat that he took from Wendy shook him to his core. He was determined to strike that same fear in Wendy's heart, the same amount of fear he felt that one battle.

Skei stood in front of Astrid in a very serious battle stance. He was practicing his powerful kicks. A fighting style taught to him by his father. Astrid was helping out by weighing down Skei's limbs with psychic.

This kind of training was incredibly intense, but it took up less time than working out in the gym. He preferred it this way. That way he could finish up within an hour then go out for a quick flight.

"Hey... Skei, you should really take it easy on the training, you've been doing this nonstop for the past two weeks. I'm worried about your health, you should probably take a break," Astrid said.

Skei stopped for a second since Astrid stopped using psychic. "Astrid, I need to train! I'm one of the strongest one on one fighters in all of Nul. I have a reputation to uphold, I can't let someone who was fighting on pure instincts and adrenaline to beat me,".

"I'm not saying that you should stop achieving greatness. I'm just suggesting that you take a break. Skei, you're my battle partner, you remember the day we first met right?" Astrid said.

Skei let out a sigh, he sat down and lay there on the cool grass. "Yeah I remember the day we first met? Why bring it up?".

"Then tell me how we became partners, I want to hear you tell the story again," Astrid said.

"You were there, you know the story," Skei said.

"JUST TELL ME THE DAMN STORY ALREADY!" Astrid yelled.

"Alright geez... you're acting like a little kid again. Anyway the day we met was an interesting day. There I was doing some intense training, hoping that one day I'd be as strong as my father. I was kind of extending my training more than I should have, and I ended up breaking my legs,".

"Yes keep going," Astrid said.

"Then you just so happened to be passing by when you heard me screaming in pain. I remember it, you were still a ralts back then. We talked for a bit, and you told me that I need to lay off on training so hard, and take a well deserved break once in awhile," Skei said.

"Don't you see. You're overtraining right now, and I just don't want you to get hurt like before. Plus I don't want to carry you around with psychic all the time," Astrid said.

"That's fine. Come here," Skei said. He grabbed Astrid's hand while lying down. He pulled her right into his chest.

Astrid's face was up against Skei's sweaty chest. His heart was pounding so fast from the training, but Astrid's heart was pounding for another reason.

"Skei what are you doing?!" Astrid yelled.

"Zzzz... Thanks... Zzzz... For... Zzzz... Caring," Skei quietly slept.

Astrid pulled herself out of Skei's loose grip. There was a slight blush that went across her face. She looked her battle partner's sleeping body. She lay her own body against his. She lowered her face only slightly above his. Her lips were inches part from Skei's lips.

"You short dummy," Astrid whispered.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** What?! You guys thought I actually killed Winston!

Well that's it for this chapter. I've received a lot of criticism in many different ways for this fic. And I've made a few changes to how I'm writing. I'll also try to include every character for this in each chapter now.

Well tell me what you thought of this chapter. This would be the first time Awkwardgeek and I collectively created a chapter together. I wrote some scenes she wrote some scenes, and we both hope that you guys or girls enjoyed this chapter!


	10. Chapter, Let Justice be Served

The wind was howling in this dark night. The full moon was out radiating its eery light down on a clear field in front of a rotting house hidden within a dense forest. The pure and utter silence of the night was unbearable. The mere tension in the air was greater than all the pressures in the world.

Steven stared at his opponents, although they were mere children he would go all out against others of his kind. Without thinking he charged at team Justice with shadowy knives in his hands. He twisted his entire body around to swing at Sealeous.

Sealeous jumped back, trying desperately to dodge each strike. He noticed that Steven wasn't merely going after him, but each attack had the intent of murder. "Ultima! I need support right now!"

Sealeous put his hands together, and formed shadow claw. His fists were surrounded in some sort of dark energy. The energy turned into sharp talon like weapons. He charged in countering Steven blow for blow.

"Go Sealeous!" Ultima yelled. Ultima put his hands together to form a sword built from shadows. The shadowy broad sword formed in his hands. He rushed in to block one of Steven's dagger strikes, only for his sword to shatter into pieces. Steven's knives were much stronger than what they had expected.

Steven saw this opportunity as an opening, "DIE!" Steven did something similar to Wendy and summoned a katana using cut. He swung the sword cutting deep into Ultima's arm.

Ultima jumped back and held his arm from the gripping pain. Mei'li jumped right into the fray, she was an expert in hand to hand combat. Using her superior speed she slid through Sealeous' legs, she pushed up from the ground and forced her legs up into Steven's jaw.

Mei'li ran at Steven, jumping and twisting her entire body. Her knee became engulfed in a bright blue flame, "take this, high jump kick!"

"Tsk," Steven's speed dramatically increased as he quickly dodged out of the way. Mei'li was sent crashing right into the ground sending shivers through her entire body. Soon after her leg felt as if it as getting crushed by a million led weights.

"Guys, be careful he knows detect!" Mei'li yelled.

Sealeous formed shadow claw and Ultima formed his two handed broad sword. The two of them were soon imbued in with the light of extreme speed. Suddenly the two of them disappeared into thin air. They appeared right behind Steven, they swung their weapons violently, and rapidly.

Steven was able to keep up, but his suit was getting torn to shreds by the two brothers.

"Take this!" Mei'li showed up from behind, her knee was engulfed in flames. She slammed her attack right into the back of Steven's head.

Steven was sent into the ground, his own breath was knocked right out of him. He looked up at the sky, he saw his opponents all coming down on him with attacks fully charged. Ultima and Sealeous both had focus blasts they were ready to fire, and Mei'li was getting a running start for high jump kick.

"NOT YET!" Steven yelled. There was a massive amount of energy build up in his body. His fists became charged with dark energy, he slammed his fists into the ground forming an expanding dome of dark energy.

Mei'li was blasted back with incredible force, Sealeous and Ultima were completely engulfed in the attack. Around Steven was a massive crater formed from his night daze attack. His breathing was heavy as the attack did require a lot of energy.

"Let's see if you kids can handle my strongest attack," Steven smirked.

Sealeous, Ultima and Mei'li were all still recovering from Steven's night daze. They could feel another massive energy build up form in Steven's body. On Steven's back a white orb appeared and suddenly many knives were being summoned.

"Take this! My ultimate attack Dancing Blades!" Steven yelled.

"Ha not so fast old man!" A large amount of electricity appeared from above Steven. He saw the attack and quickly dodged out of the way. He looked at the area he just avoided, and saw melted rock from that electricity.

Steven could feel the wind blowing in behind him. There he saw even more teenagers pop up. There were a bundle of multiple pokemorphs. He saw an arcanine, a purloin, a spinarak, a shuppet and even a prepubescent crobat.

"You kids should stay out of something you have no part in!" Steven yelled.

"I'm sorry to say this, but Wendy is our friend and we can't let you harm her anymore!" Winston yelled.

"That's right! Nya can't hurt my friend anyneowr!" Amity yelled. She put up her fists and licked her lips.

"Ugh... Really Amity?! There is a time and place for your feline talk, but right now isn't the time!" Chara said. She swung her hands up into the air, annoyed at the fact that Amity was taking a very serious situation as a joke.

"You mean right neow hmmm," Amity said.

"Guys please keep focused on the task ahead!" Ivan and Owen said.

"Alright! Sealeous, Mei'li, Ivan, I need you guys to attack Steven head on! Chara you need to provide support from a distance! Owen, Amity you two will be with me also trying to take Steven on from a distance! Winston try the best you can to poison or confuse Steven!" Ultima yelled.

"Got it!" Everyone yelled.

Sealeous' claws were surrounded in shadowy energy, Ivan's horn grew to an incredible size and Mei'li's fists were charged in burning flames. Ivan ran at Steven, swinging away with mega horn to try and land any kind of hit.

Mei'li used a quick jab only for her to miss and accidentally hit Ivan right in the jaw. Sealeous slashed at Steven, but he accidentally hit both Ivan and Mei'li knocking them to the ground.

"Hey watch where you're hitting dumbass!" Ivan yelled.

"Then get out of the way!" Sealeous and Mei'li yelled.

Chara, Owen and Sealeous all started to form attacks. Chara's entire mouth was charging up a flamethrower, Owen had sparks of electricity forming around him. Amity focused on Chara, and by using assist a small flame appeared in front of her mouth.

"Guy's just fire at Steven! I'll focus all of your attacks with extrasensory!" Ultima yelled.

Hot streams of fire shot out of Chara and Amity's mouths. The flames instantly ignited the forest ground. Owen's thunderbolt wrapped around the flames. A bright aqua marine light quickly surrounded the attack. Sweat was dripping down Ultima's face as he struggled to control the power behind the combined attack.

The attack twisted and turned, it grew more unstable with each passing second. Ultima couldn't control exactly where it would go, but he knew he just had to hit Steven. His eyes became beacons of bright blue light. He dug his teeth into his tongue and with all of his might, he dug his feet into the ground forcing the attack forward.

Steven saw the massive beam of energy coming at him. He was still trying to fight off the onslaught that he was receiving from Sealeous, Mei'li and Ivan. To make matters even worse he was desperately trying to avoid blobs of poisonous fluid from seeping into his skin being thrown at him from a distance.

"My illusions won't work on the zoroark kids, but it will definitely work on the others," Steven thought. A massive smoke screen erupted from his body, completely concealing the area around him.

He quickly grabbed Winston, Mei'li and Ivan by the back of their clothes. He threw them right into Sealeous. He summoned a massive broad sword and swung it at the cluster of kids. He jumped out of the way letting Ultima's powerful combo attack pass by.

A massive explosion was created blowing away the smokescreen formed by Steven. There was now a massive crater in the forest floor. Inside the crater was Winston and Ivan who where completely out cold.

Mei'li and Sealeous were just barely standing, but the bruises and burns etched in their skin was a clear sign of the amount of damage they took.

"Winston! Ivan!" Amity yelled. She ran up beside her teammates. She could still feel a pulse on them, but they were in bad shape. She looked back at the rest of her classmates.

"Amity, take them to a care center right now! Chara, Owen, Mei'li, Sealeous and I will take care of the rest!" Ultima yelled.

"That's it!" Sealeous yelled. He began to concentrate which did peak Steven's interest. Mei'li and Ultima instantly realized what Sealeous was up too. He put his hands together, and a thick layer of white fog began to form. Everyone could feel the freezing cold fog leaking out of Sealeous' hands. A frosty orb that was bright blue in colour formed between his palms.

"Ah... it's done, one of my Grifta Attacks, 'Soul Sphere'," He whispered. He held up the frosty orb, he lightly pushed the orb against his lips. The orb slowly flowed right into his body, but as it did so his wounds, and burns began to vanish.

"Grifta Attacks... What the hell are those?!" Owen yelled.

Chara stood there in awe, at the very fact someone who could use "Grifta Attacks," was standing right in front of her. "Grifta Attacks, are the one exception to the four attack limit. They are extensions of one's soul, body and mind. Each Grifta Attack is obtained through intense training, but they are unique to that user and only that user," Chara quietly said.

"By the gods, that stings," Sealeous whispered. He put his hands together, the remaining frosty fog gathered in his palms. A bright blue light shined from his hands, a frosty katana slowly materialized in his hands. The sword was constantly vibrating, and it seemed that he was having a difficult time controlling it. "Tsk... calm down our target is that man,".

Sealeous charged at Steven, he leaped up into the air slamming his sword down onto Steven. Steven quickly summoned a broadsword to block. The resulting clash sent sparks flying everywhere. Sealeous' sleeves were torn apart and completely replaced by a thick layer of ice.

"Heh you're good kid," Steven said. He pushed back against Sealeous, their faces were inches apart, but the icy tension between them was extremely intense. He swung around only to be met with a quick block from Sealeous. The clash once again shot sparks everywhere.

Sealeous jumped back to create some distance, but Steven was right on his tail. Steven forced his blade right on Sealeous. Sparks and shards of ice were sent everywhere. Blood started to leak out of Sealeous' mouth from the constant use of his frosty blade.

"Damn I'm running out of time," Sealeous thought.

Ultima seeing that his brother was almost at his limit. He began to concentrate. His body began to glow bright gold. He spread out his arms as two massive broad swords materialized. He held onto both hilts of his blades.

"Take this! Swords of Light!" Ultima yelled. His entire body was surrounded in crimson flames signifying a boost in physical attack power. He swung the might blades at Steven, but Steven was quick enough to dodge the attack.

Ultima's swords made contact with the ground resulting in a massive explosion leaving nothing, but a even larger crater than the one made before. Ultima's arms were covered in blood and there was visible bruising running up his arms and shoulders.

Mei'li jumped up into the air, her entire body was surrounded in a bright emerald energy. "Steven this is enough! Take this! Stalagmite Edge!" Mei'li's slammed her fist into the ground forcing up bright emerald pillars up out of the ground.

Steven was on the complete defensive. He was struggling to keep evading each pillar stretching out of the ground. The fatigue was building in his body, and he could feel his own muscles beginning to give up.

Sweat was pouring down Mei'li's face, she was reaching her limit. If this attack lasted for 30 more seconds she'd be vomiting up blood.

Sealeous and Ultima appeared right behind Steven. Both of their blades were charged at full power, with one final swing the two brothers finally landed a clean hit on Steven. Steven was attacked from behind by a frosty blade, two holy swords and some power borrowed from the earth itself. A massive explosion was formed, creating a dust cloud completely concealing everyone, it took a good few minutes for the cloud to clear, but once it did Steven was on the ground completely out cold.

Sealeous, Ultima and Mei'li all fell to their knees, they all tried to hold back the blood building up in their mouths, but it was too much. The three of them vomited up blood, but they were quickly helped out by Chara and Owen.

(-0-)

The clean up was interesting to say the least. Ivan, Winston, Ultima and Mei'li were all resting in either a care center or a hospital. Sealeous, Chara and Owen all turned in Steven to the police. Their evidence was compiled and confirmed, Steven was put under arrest, but he was going to be in court to prove his innocence at the end of the month.

Chara and Owen both went to their receptive homes to rest up, and get ready for the next day they had ahead of them. Sealeous headed to the hospital where Wendy was being taken care of. He could still feel the blood building up in his mouth.

He walked through the doors, Wendy was fully clothed and she was out cold. She was already looking better, at least her skin wasn't blue anymore. Feeling satisfied he pulled up a chair to stay with Wendy the entire night. He didn't know what compelled him to stay, even though he was satisfied he felt that staying by Wendy was the right thing to do.

Morning had arrived and Wendy had awoke to Sealeous sleeping sitting up in a chair. She looked over at the wall and read the clock. It was around 4:00am, but she tapped on Sealeous' ear, which woke him up jarringly.

Sealeous let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Wendy who was wide awake. "Hey Wendy, you feeling any better?"

"Y-ye...ah... I- g-g...u- ess..." Wendy whimpered. Her voice was still weak, but she still wanted to talk. "S-ea... l- e...ou s... i-is... s... it o-o... v-er...?".

"Almost, you're father still has to go through court, but considering that he injured royalty. He did horrible things to you that are illegal in this kingdom, I can only see him going to jail. Well anyway I should go, there are other things I need to sort out," Sealeous said. He walked away from Wendy's bed. He approached the door and slowly pushed it open. But just before he was about to leave he looked back at Wendy and said, "Your fingers felt nice on my ears,".

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well anyway there you guys go! Oh I have to say sorry for uploading this so late! I've been very busy with school projects, and trying to balance a job, also I've been reading a lot of fanfiction as of recent so that's why uploads have been slow.

Alright now onto the juicy stuff!

Attention to everyone who has their OC's in this fic! You guys may now add on extra attacks to your characters in the form of "Grifta Attacks,".

Here are the guidelines to making "Grifta Attacks,".

Grifta Attacks are unique attacks, but that doesn't mean they cannot be copies of regular attacks. For example your Grifta Attack could be called "Flaming Fist of Ultimate Strength," but it could just be the exact same as "Fire Punch"

2\. Grifta Attacks can be completely made up attacks if you want. They could be your own original idea. So go wild.

3\. All Grifta Attacks must have cons to them. Each Grifta Attack must have a downside to them. For Grifta Attacks that output damage, they should most likely have recoil in some shape or form. For stat attacks like say if your Grifta Attack increases your health or is a copy of protect, make the downside something like fatigue or movement loss

4\. Only 3 Grifta Attacks per character right now. Just remember once you submit the attacks, they might not show up right away, as your characters have to earn them. It'd be really awesome if you guys included how you want your characters to gain their Grifta Attacks.


	11. Chapter, Too Many Boats! What!

Wendy was sitting in her house, she was in her living room. To her left was Amity, who was playing on her phone. Mei'li was texting Ultima, and Chara was doing her thing taking an endless amount of selfies for snapchat. This had gone on for a good amount of time, the four of them all texted each other, which from the outside looked weird, but to them this was normal.

"So are you guys, excited for the upcoming winter dance?!" Amity squealed.

"Well yeah... it's boy's choice this year that means none of us will have to confess!" Wendy excitedly screamed. "I don't want to relive some of my more questionable moments at school,".

"Hey Chara, are you going out with Owen to the dance?" Mei'li asked.

"Oh uh... well Mei'li, since you're new to the group. I already have a boyfriend he's already asked me out. Owen on the other hand, yeah we're just really close friends," Chara said.

"Hey that's understandable, Ultima already asked me to go. So I was just wondering what was going on, there were rumors around the school of people saying that you were going out with Owen," Mei'li said.

"Nah, no way! Here you girls need to see a picture of Chara's boyfriend, he's seriously a wonderful piece of sexy meat! Owen is kind of sexy, but he doesn't compare to Chara's boyfriend," Amity squealed.

Amity, pulled up a picture on her phone of Chara's boyfriend, and posted it into the group chat. Chara smirked, but both Wendy and Mei'li's jaws dropped. There they saw an incredibly jaw dropping piece of man. He was a arcanine pokemorph just like Chara. His hair was a deep shade of orange and his ears were the ideal shape for any pokemorph. In this picture he was shirtless, his hand ran through his thick hair, and his muscular build was impressive to say the least. His chiseled abs could seriously cut glass, and the slight bulge in his jeans was seriously smooth as creamy caramel.

"Hey girls, remember hands off," Chara said.

Wendy dropped her phone, and stood up. She pointed at Chara, "That is so unfair! Your chest is the only reason you're so popular with all the guys!".

"Hey, what can I say! I've been blessed by Arceus to have an amazing body," Chara laughed.

"Yeah the body of a hooker," Amity smirked.

"Yeah, yeah fuck you!" Chara jokingly laughed.

Wendy sat back down with her arms crossed, "It's so unfair I haven't been in a single relationship, and every single one of you has a boyfriend,".

"Hey Wendy, you'll find the right person eventually. Actually I heard from Sealeous that a really cute guy might be crushing on you right now. Although he didn't give any specifics on who that guy was. Although you might find out when the dance comes around," Mei'li said, she nudged Wendy in the side of her arm.

"Well Amity, has Winston asked you to the dance yet?" Wendy asked.

"Uh actually he hasn't yet, but I'm going out on a date with him right after this. I actually got to go now, he always shows up an hour early for our dates, so I want to be there the moment he arrives," Amity said.

"Well you better hurry up," Mei'li said.

"Good luck!" Chara said.

"Treat Winston nicely please," Wendy said.

A few hours passed by and Wendy was sitting on her couch, when she heard the doorbell ring. She stood up and stretched out her stiff arms. She walked over to the door, she looked out the window to find out the person standing there was Sealeous.

She opened the door gladly, and Sealeous made himself at home. He hung up his jacket on the coatrack, he headed into the kitchen and placed a few letters on the countertop. Wendy walked over and took a look at them.

"Sealeous, these are bills. Really again! You know you don't have to do this!" Wendy yelled.

"Don't worry I already paid for them. You don't have a job, so don't worry about money, I'll take care of it," Sealeous said.

"What! Wait Sealeous! You don't have to do that for me, really... I'll just stop going to school and start working instead, please you've been doing this for the past couple weeks," Wendy sputtered.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. I've got money to spare, money I don't deserve," Sealeous said. He walked over to Wendy's stove and pulled out some of the ingredients he brought with him. He pulled out a big pot, but before he was about to turn on the stove Wendy grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, let me cook for you this time," Wendy said. There was a slight blush that ran across her face. Her ears twitched just slightly, but Sealeous didn't notice.

"It's fine Wendy, are you saying I can't cook?" Sealeous said.

"What no! It's just you've been cooking for me the past few weeks, and I want to repay the favour. I've been studying up on Aetherian dishes so I wanted to cook one for you," Wendy said.

Sealeous saw the twinkle in Wendy's eyes, there was a loud thump in his chest that made him sit down, and let Wendy cook for him. "Uh sure you can cook this time,". Sealeous sat down and scratched the side of his cheek.

Wendy put the pot on the stove, and put it on high heat. Inside the pot was some water, she threw in some crushed up ginger, and an entire fish head. Once the pot was boiling, she seasoned it with salt, pepper and various Aetherian spices.

There was this thick layer of scum that was floating on the top, Wendy took a spoon and scraped the scum off. What she was left with was a rich fish head broth. She took out some

pre-made noodles that she made last night, and boiled them in another pot.

She took out the noodles and added them to the broth. Once she was done she put the noodles into some bowls for both her and Sealeous to enjoy.

"Wow you made fish head soup, not bad," Sealeous said.

"Oh gosh I hope you like it! It's literally my first time cooking ever!" Wendy blushed.

At the end of the meal, Sealeous wiped his mouth. "That meal reminded me of home, I actually feel a little homesick,".

"So did it taste good?" Wendy asked.

Sealeous didn't answer her. He stood up washed the dishes and packed his things. He stood at the door, and looked over at Wendy. He let out a soft sigh, "I should let you cook more. I'll see ya tomorrow,".

(-0-)

Amity arrived at the Nex harvest festival, where her date with Winston, was happening. She sat on a bench nearby, she pulled out her phone and texted Winston, asking where he was. There wasn't a response for awhile until her phone got a notification.

"Hey Amity, look up," is what the text message read. She looked up to meet Winston eye to eye. His dark amber eyes were so soft, they were so kind, there was just something about Winston's eyes that were so calming.

"Hey Winston, so you want to get this date started?" Amity asked.

Winston held Amity's hand and pulled her up. "Well what are we waiting for!"

Amity did appreciate Winston's more sophisticated look. He was supporting a light grey button up shirt, his sleeves were rolled up. He was wearing black jeans, that were tighter than usual, which Amity didn't mind at all. He wore his usual shoes, but he styled his hair slightly differently.

While walking through the festival the two of them bought several treats. Amity was the one who bought most of the candy though, while Winston had a lot of pastries. They played a few small games there. For example there was a game where you had to throw a quarter into a water jug, if you did it, you got a stuffed animal. Of course Winston and Wendy didn't win a single thing, but at least it was fun.

The two of them ended right back at the same bench they started their date on. Amity had a sigh of satisfaction, purely from how full she was. Winston grabbed her hand and pulled it up to his chest.

"Hey Amity, this is embarrassing, but I was wondering," Winston said.

"You were wondering what?" Amity asked.

"Well there's this dumb dance that's happening at the school, you know the winter dance, and you know that it's guy's choice this year. So would you maybe consider going with me?" Winston stuttered.

"Oh Winston, why you so nervous? Of course I'll go with you, I'm you're girlfriend! Did you take me out on this date just to ask me out again?" Amity asked.

"Yeah..." Winston said.

"Oh you silly bat!" Amity said. She gave Winston a light kiss on the cheek which sent shivers through his spine.

(-0-)

"Come on Ivan! You can do it! Just ask em out!" Chara complained.

"But what if they don't like me? What if I get rejected. They don't even know I have feelings for them," Ivan nervously said.

"Look here Ivan, no one will judge you! I've known about your secret since we were little. I haven't judged you not even once. I don't care that you're into guys, look I think guys are hot too," Chara said.

"But that's different you're a girl, that's normal, but I'm a guy, sure the stigma has changed in the past few years, but..." Ivan said.

"No more buts Ivan! I know Owen really well! I know from the outside he can look like a narcissistic jerk, but he actually really cares about other people and their feelings, so just go ask him," Chara said.

"Well he is your team member, alright I'll go ask him," Ivan nervously said.

Ivan walked around the corner and saw Owen there playing on his phone. Ivan took in a deep breath, but no matter how much he tried his heart would not stop pounding. He could feel the blood rush right to his cheeks. He was about to turn back when Chara pushed him out into the open.

Owen spotted Ivan standing there, "Oh Ivan there you are! You texted me, is there something wrong?"

"What no... uh... well... you know... life stuff," Ivan said.

"Hey Ivan, I haven't gotten a good work out in awhile, you wanna help me out? There are some training dummies over there, I need to practice my hand to hand combat," Owen said.

"Oh uh... sure I'll help you out," Ivan said.

The two of them walked down to the training dummies. There were a few other pokemorphs exercising, just the stereotypical jocks working out. It was too bad all the training dummies were being used up, but Ivan suggest that Owen just use a punching bag.

"Alright Ivan, you better hold onto that punching bag. Despite being someone who primarily uses long range attacks, I know how to hit hard," Owen gloated.

Ivan extended his legs to hold onto the punching bag. Owen smirked and reeled up a punch. He let out a quick jab immediately indenting the punching bag. The punch itself made a sound as loud as a gun shot which instantly turned heads.

Shockwaves were sent through Ivan's legs and up his back, just from Owen punch. Owen kept up the assault, each punch got faster and stronger. Each punch felt like a freight train coming in at full speed.

A full hour passed by, beside Owen and Ivan were ten punching bags all ripped and torn to shreds. The two of them could hear some claps of congratulation, and a few grunts of jealousy.

*Clap, clap, clap,* two pokemorphs headed out of the crowd, these pokemorphs were pokemorphs that both Owen and Ivan recognized. It just so happened to be Team Moonlight, Skei Voya and Astrid Uni.

"Impressive! You took down ten punching bags in an hour, not bad, but I could do better," Skei said.

"Oh really? I'd like to see you try," Owen said.

Astrid, using her psychic abilities brought forth thirty punching bags and held all of them up in the air. She walked forward and laid the punching bags in front of Skei in rows of ten.

"Watch this, and learn from a master," Skei began to focus, his breathing became slow and focused. His eyes quickly opened, there was a crack in the air, the sound of something like a whip. Before everyone knew it, every single bag that was in front of Skei was completely torn to shreds.

"Ha take that!" Skei bragged.

"Yeah yeah... Alright Skei, we get it, you're a strong fighter. Alright you done proving a point, remember I specialize in long range combat," Owen said.

Astrid let out a slight giggle, "actually Skei, he's better at long range combat than he is at close range, but don't worry you'll get a chance to see it at the Vital Tournament. If you can even make it there,".

"It's true, plus I have Astrid to amplify my attacks mid battle when I need. I'm her army and she's my tactician. Together we're basically unbeatable," Skei gloated.

"Yeah ok whatever, come on Owen, let's get out of here," Ivan angrily said.

"Yeah... sure," Owen quietly said, but he could feel a small amount of insecurity build in his heart.

(-0-)

It was late at night, but for Team Justice they were out shopping for supplies. Although they were royalty, and basically had an unlimited amount of money at their disposal, they saw it as a good practice to budget like a normal citizen. That mean't getting coupons, and grabbing any deals that was basically a steal.

They were strolling the booming commercial area that Nex was well known for. Out of all of the kingdoms Nex was mostly money focused, while they didn't have any well known celebrities or a strong military, they had lots and lots of money. This was due to it being perfectly placed between the other 3 kingdoms.

"Hey remember you two have to be at the royal meeting tomorrow to discuss the trade routes with the royals here," Mei'li pointed out.

"Ugh... Don't remind me, you know how much I hate Cynthia Elite Kardon the 7th, the 1st princess of Nex," Sealeous groaned.

"What I don't mind her, plus aren't you two 'supposed' to be dating," Ultima said.

"Look that's only to secure resources between our kingdoms, Aether would have a serious famine, if our trade routes with Nex didn't exist. She only agreed to the trade routes if I was her 'girlfriend,' but all she cares about is how much she gets out of it. I set up our trade routes for- " Sealeous said.

"Our people, we know, we've heard it already," Ultima said.

"I wish she would just take ruling over millions of people much more seriously," Sealeous said.

"You know Sealeous, you could always just marry someone who's native to Nex. Then after that raise them to power with your connections, I heard that Wendy Higgleman, is available," Mei'li said.

Sealeous gave Mei'li a sharp glare, his face was flushed with a deep shade of pink, and he could feel the temperature of his cheeks rising. "Look Mei'li we've been over this. I don't have feelings for Wendy, I'm just providing what she needs since she doesn't have a job,".

"I don't know, Wendy told me that you wouldn't let her have a job, cause you were worried about her. NO matter what you say I still ship it," Mei'li said.

Team Justice walked into a restaurant. This restaurant went by the name "Chef's Choice,". It was well known by locals for having some of the best vegetarian dishes that Nex had to offer. Of course that was a massive exaggeration by the locals, but the food was still "to die for worthy,".

They sat down, and the hostess that night recognized exactly who Team Justice was. She brought them up to one of the more quieter areas of the restaurant, a place that was usually hard to get by reservation.

"Hello there, prince Sealeous, prince Ultima and the lovely princess Mei'li. Your waiter will be here soon, so please make yourselves comfortable," the hostess said.

The hostess walked into the back, she looked over at the waiter who would be serving royalty. "Look ok you're the new kid here. You are going to be serving to some members of the royal family from Aether, do not mess this up ok,".

"Sure thing Cherry!" The waiter said. She walked out of the kitchen doors. With her notepad in hand she slowly walked up to the table. She instantly recognized the people sitting there, and got very nervous.

"H-hey... there, my name is Wendy Higgleman, and I'll be your waiter this fine evening," Wendy said.

Sealeous stood there in utter shock that Wendy was right in front of him. He could feel the blood rush to his ears and cheeks at the sight of Wendy. Her hair was neatly tucked into a bun behind her head. Her shaky and nervous smile was charming, and her silvery blue eyes were absolutely beautiful.

"Wendy! I told you that I'd provide for your bills! You don't have to work!" Sealeous yelled.

"Wendy! Hey how's it goin! You know to start off for drinks I'll have a Shirley Temple," Ultima said.

"Oh can I get an iced greed tea please?" Mei'li said.

"For my brother he'll just have an ice cold glass of water," Ultima said.

"Alright I'll go get your drinks, and I'll let you guys decide what you want for your appetizers and main course," Wendy said.

"Wait Wendy! Don't go just yet! I need to talk to you! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORK!" Sealeous yelled.

Wendy headed back into the kitchen were she was asked a billion questions by the staff. Especially the staff members who saw how friendly Team Justice got with her. She told the staff she had no idea who they were, except for the fact they were royalty.

The rest of the night carried on, for Ultima and Mei'li they had a blast, but for Sealeous, he just have Wendy multiple glares. At the end of their meal, Wendy handed them the bill. They paid, but just as about they were to leave Sealeous walked over to Wendy and held her hand.

He opened up Wendy's hand, "Wendy, close your eyes," Sealeous said.

"Huh why?" Wendy asked.

"Just do it alright," Sealeous said.

"Ok fine," Wendy said. She closed her eyes, she felt some paper fill the palms of her hands. When she opened her eyes, Sealeous, Ultima and Mei'li were nowhere to be found. She looked at what Sealeous had put into her hands. There a large sum of money, but a silky smooth belladonna petal was sitting in her hand.

"That jerk! I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF YOU JERK!" Wendy yelled.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well what did you guys think! I just hope this wasn't too ship heavy for any of you, but this fic will be taking slightly light hearted tone for the time being. But I'll let you guys know when it'll start getting dark again.


	12. Chapter, Let's Do This More Often

**Author Notes:** Sorry this chapter was kinda rushed so there might be a few grammatical errors. I'll go back and fix them, but for now please enjoy the chapter!

(-0-)

Astrid was sitting in her apartment right next to her parter Skei. The both of them were just chilling on the couch, right now Astrid laid there with her head on Skei's lap. Just as she was about to speak up, she heard a loud grumble emerge from Skei's stomach. The grumble echoed through their apartment room so much so Astrid let out a slight giggle.

"Hey Astrid, can you order the pizza this time?" Skei said.

"Why don't I just cook this time?" Astrid said.

The two of them for just a moment of time stared right into each other's eyes. Their eyes sparkled as their line of sight crossed paths. They had a spark of excitement that rushed through their bodies.

"Pfffttt! HA YOU COOK! I remember the last time you cooked! You almost burned down our house in Null!" Skei laughed.

"Ha ha ha! I do remember that! Yeah let's just order a pizza!" Astrid laughed.

Astrid reached above her head to the coffee table beside Skei. Her phone was sitting right there, but her arms were just too short to reach them. Skei lifted up her phone and placed it in her hands. Astrid dialed the pizza place and ordered their usual.

"Yes miss what'll it be today?" The pizza guy answered

"Hey Billy, It's Astrid again. Skei and I will just have the usual," Skei said.

"Oh alright, so it'll be the 2 Meat Lovers Pizza and 1 Alolan Pizza?" Billy asked.

"Yup that's fine, and just send it to the usual place," Skei said.

"Alright, it'll be there soon," Billy said.

Just a few minutes later the pizza delivery guy showed up. Skei paid for the pizza and sat right back down on the couch. The Alolan Pizza had cheese, ham and most importantly fresh pineapple. The Meat Lovers Pizza was pretty self explanatory, it had cheese, pepperoni, ham, bacon and sausage.

Skei turned on the tv, he opened up Netflix and quickly scrolled over an action movie. Once Astrid saw this she quickly ripped the remote out from Skei's hands using her psychic abilities.

"Look Skei, we are not watching another one of your predictable action movies," Astrid said. She quickly scrolled over the romantic comedies, which Skei quickly let out a boom burst making Astrid drop the remote.

"Astrid, we are not watching another rom com ok! Look I don't want to see a 24 year old guy hitting on a 13 year old girl," Skei said.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to settle this with a little battle," Astrid smirked.

"That's fine I'll take you on in a one on one!" Skei passionately said,

"rock"

"paper"

"scissors"

"shoot!" The two of them yelled. Unsurprisingly Astrid won, which resulted in the eruption of Skei.

"OK YOU KNOW WHAT! THAT IS BULLSHIT! YOU CAN'T READ MY MIND TO WIN!" Skei yelled.

"It's called 'using my resources'," Astrid said.

"Fight me in a sparring match! Standard tournament rules!" Skei yelled.

"Fine, but I'll win, for the oh wait... how many times have I won in a row now?" Astrid said.

"I don't know I've lost count," Skei said.

"Ok then I guess I've won 900 times in a row n-," Astrid said before she was cut off.

"Hey! No you've only won 899 times in a row. Well that doesn't matter I'm feeling pretty damn confident this time!" Skei said.

The two of them headed down to the gym in the apartment. The sparring arena was down in the basement, but you usually had to rent it out due to how often it was used. Luckily for both of them, it was just about to close up for the night, but they arrived just in time. The man in charge of the sparring arena made an exception for them. He even offered to referee the match as well.

"Alight Bruce, we are ready!" Skei said.

Bruce got up onto the referee podium, he raised his flags. "Alright this will be tournament standard match, meaning there are 3 ways for victory! 1 you can lose by knockout, 2 you can lose by ring out and 3 you can lose by time. Additional rules, Skei, you may not pick up Astrid and carry her out of the ring. Astrid, you may not use your psychic abilities to pick up Skei and carry him out of the arena! Are we clear on the rules?"

"Yup!" Skei said.

"Yeah I'm good!" Astrid said.

"Alright begin!" Bruce yelled.

Astrid spread out her arms, she took in a deep breath to steady her mind. She knew her partner well, she knew exactly what his approach options are, and what his preferred approach options are. She knows exactly what his breathing pattern is, and how to hit him hard.

Skei knew that Astrid could predict exactly what he was going to do, but he had try anyway. He got into his serious battle stance, he put up his fists, and stared Astrid in the eyes.

Skei charged at Astrid, he twisted his body around kicking up a wild wind storm. He jumped up from the ground, still spinning in the air. With all of his might he slammed his foot down, Astrid saw this coming and simply jumped back, but what she didn't expect was how strong that kick was.

As soon as Skei's foot made contact with the ground, the arena's floor was completely cracked in a spiderweb fashion. Skei began to chase Astrid down like a hungry dog. His kicks were becoming more rapid.

Astrid was able to keep up, she used psychic to push back Skei's feet. Skei, was reaching a whole new speed that Astrid wasn't used too. She soon realized that Skei was going for a ring out. She began to focus, her entire body was surrounded by a light turquoise energy. She quickly disappeared into thin air.

"Oh come on! That's gotta be cheating! Using teleport is so unfair!" Skei yelled.

Suddenly a massive clock appeared right above Skei, it began to rain down a mass of violet crystals. Skei was moving quickly, but a few did make contact with his skin, giving him some small lacerations on his arms.

Astrid instantly appeared right behind Skei, "Hi!" She quickly used psychic to lift Skei up into the air. With brutal force she slammed Skei into the ground over and over again. Each slam into the ground sent shockwaves of pain through Skei's body. He held back his grunts of pain, but even this was beginning to feel too much.

Skei vision was becoming blurry, he knew he had to do something or else he'd loose by knock out. He let out a quick blast of sound. This made a small opening freeing Skei from Astrid's tight grip. He jumped back, and began to concentrate. Electricity began to form all around his entire body. He put his hands together to form a dragon like spirit.

"Take this! Dragon Pulse!" Skei yelled. He unleashed the attack sending it straight at Astrid. The attack quickly made it's way to his partner.

Dragon pulse was stopped in its tracks by Astrid. She was using psychic to hold it in place, but she was soaked in sweat just from holding the attack. Normally she'd be able to just send an attack that powerful upwards, but right now there was a roof above her head, and above that roof was a large sum of people. Skei stood there as he summoned more electrical energy around his body, but this time the electricity was blood red, she instantly knew what attack Skei was charging up.

"Damn is he really that desperate to win! Is he really planning on using his Grifta Attack?!" Astrid thought.

Skei's eyes opened up wide, and out came a ghostly howl, that shattered any nearby glass. The ground was getting even more torn up. Astrid was completely on the ropes, she was struggling to stay awake from the immense pressure that Skei was unleashing.

"Damn he's actually using Hyper Wave Boom. I don't know how much longer I can hold his dragon pulse, I can feel my mind breaking down," Astrid thought. Suddenly her psychic connection holding dragon pulse collapsed causing a massive explosion that absolutely obliterated the battle arena.

Skei fell, he was now sitting down on the torn up ground. He could see Astrid through the smoke, but once it cleared, he heard the referee blow his whistle.

The referee put up his flag signifying that Astrid had won the battle. He looked forward and saw that Astrid was barely standing, but she was still awake. But Skei did wonder why he lost, he looked down and saw that his butt was just outside the arena line.

"Damn Skei, loss by ring out again, well at least I didn't time you out this round," Astrid said.

Skei let out a sigh, "rom com?".

"Yup!" Astrid said.

(-0-)

Sealeous was walking Wendy home from school. It had been a quiet walk with little to no talking. A few small questions did pop up, but they were sparse, and none of them led to anything exciting. As the two of them were walking through the city, Sealeous quickly remembered that he had to be at the royal meeting.

"DAMN'IT!" Sealeous yelled.

This caught Wendy off guard, she saw Sealeous' face bright red. His face was seething with embarrassment, or anger Wendy couldn't really tell. She grabbed Sealeous by the palm of his hand.

"Sealeous, uh what's going on?" Wendy asked.

"I have to be at a royal meeting today! I need to get to my house right now, it's on Fittons Street, but the bus I take to get there won't be at its stop for another few hours. The royal meeting is in a few minutes!" Sealeous yelled.

Wendy nodded, she interlocked her fingers with Sealeous' hand. "Hold on tight ok, I'll get you to Fittons,". Sealeous nodded back, the two of them began to run like there was no tomorrow. Suddenly Sealeous noticed that Wendy was picking up momentum. Sealeous soon found himself being pulled by Wendy who was using detect as way to augment her speed.

Only 5 minutes had passed by and the two of them were on Fittons Street. Sealeous began to pull Wendy over to his house, once they arrived Sealeous quickly opened up the door. Wendy took a good look at the house, it was basic rent house for Nex. It had a simple brick design and a maple light maple front door. The inside was well furnished, but it was definitely designed by someone Aetherian.

"Sealeous, there you are! We have to leave for the royal meeting in 10 minutes!" Ultima yelled.

"Sorry I got caught up in something," Sealeous said. Wendy walked in and waved to both Mei'li and Ultima. Uncharacteristically Ultima gave Wendy a death glare of disappointment, this was a new face of Ultima that Wendy had not yet seen.

"Sorry, I didn't know you guys had an important meeting. I kinda asked for Sealeous to walk me home," Wendy said. There was a definite pink blush that was across her cheeks.

Sealeous walked out of his room, in his formal wear. He was wearing some heavy black armor. His armor had a black silk collar. Coming out of his back was a black cape that had a blue underside. The armor itself was covered in an array of small and large spikes similar to how a dragon's scales were. There were highly detailed engravings of many different Aetherian legends all over his armor.

Ultima and Mei'li were both done changing and once they walked out Wendy was in absolute awe. Mei'li wore an snow blue gown. The back of her gown dragged across the ground, and the edges of her dress had fur lining, that was clearly made by an expert tailor. Ultima was dressed much more similar to Sealeous, except that his armor was pure white, with gold accents.

(-0-) At The Royal Meeting (-0-)

Sealeous, Ultima, Mei'li and Wendy all opened up the doors. Of course Ultima, Mei'li and Sealeous took the lead, Wendy followed close behind. The four of them walked into a large room that held a massive table right in the middle.

The table was made from expensive wood, and there were multiple jewels embedded into the table. The ceiling was incredible, Wendy had never seen a roof that was so high up. She was cautious as she didn't want to dirty the marble floors or the gold plated walls.

Sitting at the table Wendy recognized all of the world leaders there. Sitting at the end was the 1st princess of Nex, Cynthia Elite Kardon. Emperor Thor Sir Might, the current ruler of Null. And finally the 1st princess of Tsu, Aiko Shudan Ai.

"Sorry we're late, we got caught up in something," Sealeous said.

"Hey no worries Sealeous, we haven't even started yet so it's all good!" Thor happily said.

Thor Sir Might was a powerful Luxray pokemorph who is respected and feared in the world of battles. His actual attacks are unknown to the public, but he's known for his unique control over his Grifta Attacks. He has raven hair and blood red eyes. His hair is very spiky, and poking out the top of his thick hair are his two round, blue ears. His body was well built for battle, and his clothes were wild, but somewhat sophisticated.

"It's alright Sealeous," Aiko said.

Aiko Shudan Ai, the 1st princess of Tsu. She is well known throughout the world for popularizing showcases and contests throughout all 4 kingdoms. Her extravagant performances inspire the hearts of her fans to do anything. She is a Sylveon pokemorph. She has light pink rose hair, her sunset blue eyes sparkle in sun, and her pale skin is so healthy its practically glowing. She has quite a frail build, but she wears a lot of thick clothing to hide that up.

"Babe you're finally here, now we can get this party started!" Cynthia excitedly said.

Cynthia Elite Kardon, she is the 1st princess of Nex. She is known by one thing and that one thing only. She is a bitch! Yup that's what she's known by from the people she rules over. Wendy knows that one well, but she decides not to speak up. Cynthia is a Wormadam pokemorph. She has light blonde hair that is definitely fake, it's tied up into a beehive styled hair cut. Her eyes are naturally brown, but she wears coloured contacts to make her eyes emerald green. She wears a long green gown that has emeralds embedded into it with some jade coloured gloves, and her jewelry is some of the finest in all of the kingdoms.

All the royals sat down at the table to discuss their current problems at hand.

"Alright so guys, I'm sure all of you have heard, but the arena in my kingdom for the Vital Tournament has broken down," Thor said.

"Yeah yeah we heard, so why don't we hold it in my kingdom?" Cynthia said.

"No we are not holding it in Nex ever again! You charge way too much for the public to get in!" Thor yelled.

"That's kinda the point," Cynthia said.

"Hey well actually guys, the scientists in my kingdom have been working on levitation technology. We have a working flying arena that I am willing to donate to all of the kingdoms to share equally," Sealeous said.

"Yes it's very stable, not even a hurricane from Thor's cousin can take it down. It's equipped to handle all kinds of weather conditions as well, the only problem is we need to find a more reliable power source," Ultima said.

"So Thor, we were wondering if we could use your fusion arc reactor tech in order to power the flying arena?" Mei'li said.

"You'll have to give me the blueprints, cause I don't want a fusion reactor too close to civilians on a flying machine, but I'll definitely think it over," Thor said.

The royal meeting went on for a few more hours, when everyone noticed that Wendy was sitting at the table. Of course everyone noticed she was there when Sealeous, Ultima and Mei'li entered in, they just didn't know why she was there.

"Hey um... I don't mean to be rude, but who's your friend?" Aiko asked, she pointed right at Wendy.

"Oh um... funny story... uh... Sealeous, help?" Wendy whispered.

"Oh right! Well, she's a good friend of mine," Sealeous said.

"Oh alright. Wendy, what's your title? I mean you certainly don't look like you're dressed as a royal. We wouldn't want a peasant girl listening in on our royal meeting," Aiko said.

"Now that I think about it, if you were supposed to be here I would recognize you. You're clearly not young enough to be unknown to some royal bloodline from the media's stand point so who are you?" Thor said.

"Yeah who are you? And what is your title?" Cynthia asked.

"Oh um well... you see... uh... that's..." Wendy stuttered. There was a thick layer of sweat beating down her neck, as the stares from the royals were becoming more and more intense.

Sealeous stood up and got out of his seat. He grabbed Wendy by her hand and pulled her right into his chest. Wendy's cheek sat against the cold metal of Sealeous' armor. Even through that thick armor Wendy could hear Sealeous' pounding heart.

Sealeous put his mouth next to Wendy's ear, to the point where she could feel his warm breathing. "Wendy, just follow along with my lead ok," he whispered.

Sealeous held the base of Wendy's chin, he edged up closer. Both of their lips were quivering, Wendy wanted to push Sealeous away, but for some reason she also wanted this to happen. She closed her eyes and felt another set of warm, wet lips press up against hers. She could feel Sealeous playing with her ears, which made her absolutely melt.

Sealeous finally pulled away from the kiss. Wendy stood there in complete shock. Ultima sat there with an astonished look on his face, and Mei'li, mentally was screaming.

"That's my relationship with Wendy. I'm sure that'll suffice," Sealeous said. There was a bright blush that ran across his face.

Thor, Aiko and Cynthia all stood up. The walked over to Wendy and gave her a bow of respect. They walked out of the room ending the royal meeting. Shortly after Ultima and Mei'li headed back home. Sealeous and Wendy headed over to Wendy's house to talk about what just happened.

Wendy and Sealeous were sitting in Wendy's room. They were very quiet, it was as if both of them could still feel the warmth of their kiss. They were only able to look at each other for a few brief moments, but embarrassment quickly took over and they looked back at their laps.

Still looking down Wendy decided to speak up. "Sealeous,".

"Yeah Wendy," Sealeous said.

"Did you know that was my first kiss?" Wendy asked.

"Sorry, it was my first time as well, was it that bad?" Sealeous asked.

"It was interesting to say the least," Wendy said.

An hour passed by, Wendy walked Sealeous to the door. Sealeous was standing in the doorway just about to leave when he felt Wendy tug on his shoulder. He turned around to see Wendy holding the belladonna petal he gave her as a tip. At that moment Sealeous' heart went into a love filled frenzy.

"So you accept my request?" Sealeous asked.

"I should let you kiss me more often," Wendy blushed.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So just tell me what you guys thought! Just to let you know for those who are wondering. Cynthia, Aiko and Thor are not taking up any OC slots they are just side characters. All of them were created by Awkwardgeek54.


	13. Chapter, Merry Christmas!

**Author Notes:** Merry Christmas!

(-0-)

"Hey Wendy, I don't really think it's such a good idea for me to be your first time. I mean you know... this is normally very important to anyone," Sealeous said.

"No, please I want my first time, my real first time to be with you," Wendy quietly said.

Sealeous nodded in respect and grabbed Wendy by her hips. He pulled her closer allowing her body to ride up against is. He held on tight to Wendy's sides and slowly, but sturdily lifted her up off the ground.

"A little higher please! This christmas tree is really tall!" Wendy excitedly said.

"Alright just be careful!" Sealeous yelled.

Wendy carefully placed the star on the very top of her christmas tree. A tree that both her and Sealeous took precious time to decorate. The two of them stepped back to admire their artistic creation. Sealeous could only cringe at the odd combination of purple and brown that was scattered all over the tree.

"Wendy, I'm really sorry. I'm not great at decorating stuff, Mei'li is much better at it. This is probably much worse than how your father would've decorated it," Sealeous said.

Sealeous looked over to Wendy who had tears steaming down her face. Her eyes and cheeks were puffy from her falling tears. She buried her face into her hands, and continued to sob, she fell to her knees, as her cries grew even louder.

Sealeous quickly crouched down, "Aw geez... Wendy, look I'm so sorry, I'm a failure aren't I?".

"Sealeous, the tree... It's so beautiful! I never got to celebrate Christmas... My Father told me that I didn't deserve it, this might seem like such a small thing to you, but this means more than you could ever know," Wendy said.

Sealeous grabbed the back of Wendy's head and buried it into his chest. Wendy could just feel the welcoming warmth from Sealeous' body. The pounding of his heart was relaxing, she couldn't help but blush.

"Your beating heart reminds me of when Sidney used to comfort me after training, you know when he was still alive," Wendy said.

"Hey Wendy, I have a question," Sealeous said.

"Yeah, ok what is it?" Wendy said.

"Why didn't you go to your Father's trial. It was held today in the morning," Sealeous said.

"That's simple cause I knew my Father was going to get the verdict of guilty" Wendy said.

"Well he did attack royalty, so it would be difficult for him to get a verdict of innocent. So do you know where your father is being held?" Sealeous asked.

"Yeah, he's being held in Nex National Security," Wendy said.

"Do you ever plan to visit him?" Sealeous asked.

"I don't know. But it will be an extravagant day when I begin to forgive him, on another note are Ultima and Mei'li the only people who know about our relationship?" Wendy said.

"Yeah, but since I kissed you infront of a ton of royals. There's speculation that you have a powerful title in the kingdom of Nex," Sealeous said.

"Please don't remind me of that! I still get chills thinking about our first kiss, well anyway you should probably head home. I'm going over to Winston's place to help take care of his little sisters," Wendy said.

"So will I see you at the Winter Dance?" Sealeous asked.

"You can count on it!" Wendy smiled.

(-0-)

Wendy was standing in front of Winston's door, but for some reason she was slightly nervous. It had been quite awhile since she hung out with her best friend. She was nervous, because of the phone call that she had with Winston. His voice was nervous and shaky during the phone call, and there was no background noise, which was odd due to how many sisters Winston had.

Winston slowly opened up the door to see Wendy standing there. Wendy saw Winston, but something was very off, his skin was extremely pale, and the veins under his skin was showing through. His lips were quivering and his muscles were very small, much smaller than usual.

"Wendy... you came... thank you," Winston said. His voice was weak and falling apart. He fell over into Wendy's arms and completely passed out.

Wendy instantly rushed into Winston's house and placed him on the living room couch. She wrapped him up in a few blankets and put a warm cloth on his forehead. His body temperature was very low, it was below average for a crobat and it had seemed Winston lost a lot of muscle mass.

"Winston, I'll go prepare you some soup alright!" Wendy yelled.

Wendy ran right into the kitchen to see 7 teenage girls all scrambling to make some sort of soup. She didn't recognize any of the girls there, they all seemed to be the same age as Wendy. Every girl there was a golbat pokemorph, and that's when Wendy realized who each girl was.

"Holy crap, when did all of you get so big!" Wendy yelled.

"Wendy! Oh thank Arceus you're here! Winston is really sick! Please can you help him!" Penelope yelled.

"Geez, I forgot how fast the zubat line grows up," Wendy thought. Wendy put on her stern face and crossed her arms. "Alright you girls go to your rooms! I'll fix Winston up with a meal!"

"Thank you Wendy!" All of Winston's sisters yelled.

Wendy slowly walked into the living room once again. There Winston lay, he was still pale and his temperature was very low. At seeing the size of Winston's sisters, she realized the cause of her friend's sudden weakness.

Wendy kneeled down beside Winston's head, and slowly patted him on the top of his forehead. She let out a soft sigh and slowly took of her shirt only leaving her bra. "Winston, you know you can't give up all of the blood supplements,".

"So you figured it out?" Winston said.

"Well it happened with your parents. Winston, you'll die if you don't have your daily requirement of blood. Don't you get a plan for your sisters to get their own recommended amount of blood supplements?" Wendy asked

"Yeah normally, but legally I don't identify as a parent, just someone who's taking care of his family while my parents are away," Winston smiled.

"So when are your parents coming back?" Wendy asked.

"They'll be back, next year for sure," Winston weakly said.

"Winston, you've been saying that for the past 4 years. Well anyway we should get this over with, I'm allowing you to feed on my blood, but please don't take too much, this time alright," Wendy said.

(-0-)

Amity and Sealeous were walking back from the mall, the two of them had a little get together. Well actually Amity was having Sealeous carry a ton of her stuff from her shopping spree, why'd she ask Sealeous, well Winston was sick and Ivan was busy with Chara. The two of them were headed to Winston's place for one simple reason, Amity was dropping off some medicine that she thought would help. It was just some medicine to help relieve headaches.

"Hey Sealeous thanks for putting up with me!" Amity said.

"No problem! Hey this beats being in a royal meeting!" Sealeous happily said.

"Hee hee! Well anyway this is Winston's place I'll open up the door and there'll be a counter top in the kitchen you can place all of that stuff on. Oh and just be careful cause Winston has 7 sisters that look about our age, but really they're all just about reaching 10 years old," Amity said.

Amity opened up the door only to reveal a scene which both her and Sealeous did not enjoy. There they saw Wendy without her shirt on, Winston was mounted on top of her pinning her down to the floor. Winston was slowly running his tongue up the edge of Wendy's neck, and he had a devilish grin on his face.

Wendy slowly opened up her eyes to see Amity and Sealeous standing in the front door. Sealeous dropped the bags on the ground. His eyes now seething with anger as he stared Winston in the eyes.

Winston stood tall his posture proud and arrogant. He wiped his lips with his thumb letting out a strong breath of air.

"What the hell are you doing with Wendy!" Sealeous yelled.

"She was very tasty," Winston said. He licked his lips as his stare become slightly even more devilish.

Amity felt her heart sink faster than a lead weight. There stood her boyfriend smiling and laughing at the fact he was just on top of another woman. "Winston... are you cheating on me?".

"Wait... guys... hold... on. Winston just finished feeding, and he's still on that feeding high. It'll take a bit for him to calm down. I just offered him to take some of my blood. Sealeous please don't fight Winston right after feeding! You won't stand a chance!" Wendy said.

"Sorry Wendy, but he was licking your neck! I don't know if you forgot, but that is only something our species should do after a wedding," Sealeous said.

"Hey pretty boy, I'd much rather fight outside than inside my house," Winston said.

"Fine!" Sealeous yelled.

(-0-)At a Small Battlefield(-0-)

Winston and Sealeous both stood on opposite sides of a small, tiny, local battlefield. On the old creaky benches there sat Amity. Wendy also stood there, but her skin was very pale almost blue at the moment, also she had a couple of thick sweaters on to keep her warm.

Amity had already forgiven Winston once Wendy explain to the entire situation. But Sealeous on the other hand couldn't let this small event go unpunished. A local referee had offered to judge the match, but both Sealeous and Winston had agreed to get rid of the referee.

There was a strong electricity in the air. But the tension was coming from a single person, that one person just so happened to be Sealeous. There was a cool frosty breeze blowing off of his body, the thick fog that came off of his arms and legs spread out across the ground.

Winston got into a battle stance which caught Wendy off guard. Was this the result of his training with Amity, cause even after feeding when Winston is at his best physical state he usually would stand still, and never in a formal battle stance.

"GO Sealeous! Go Winston! Have a good battle!" Wendy yelled.

Sealeous clenched his fists tight. His skin now tight around his knuckles, deep dark shadowy claws formed around his knuckles, and a ghostly aura formed around his body. Just outside of his clothing there was a bright white light forming.

Sealeous lunged at Winston using extreme speed. He began to slash wildly at Winston not giving a single damn where his fearsome claws landed. Each time his shadow claw landed a hit sparks were sent everywhere, making the sound of clashing metal.

Winston wasn't moving an inch he just stood there, but there was a round purple force surrounding him deflecting every single one of Sealeous' attacks. The purple force pushed Sealeous back forcing some distance between them.

"I thought you were supposed to be strong! Come on is that all you got!" Winston yelled.

Did Wendy just hear that? Did she just hear that Winston wanted a battle? Those were the current thoughts rushing through her mind, sure Winston was slightly different right after feeding, but he was never this aggressive.

With a quick flap of his wings Winston lunged at Sealeous. Sealeous swung at Winston only for him to duck underneath the strike, using his wings Winston lifted up his body off the ground to slam his knee right into Sealeous' stomach, sending a wave of pain through the young prince's body.

Winston quickly used his wings to turn around on the ground sending his foot right into Sealeous' jaw line knocking him to the ground. Wendy saw this and instantly recognized that this fighting style was similar to Winston's mother.

Sealeous quickly got back up only to be met with a powerful blow to his head. Winston's wing extended out smacking Sealeous in the side of the head. Winston twisted his body and slammed his foot right into the other side of Sealeous's head. Quickly clamping down on Sealeous' neck Winston pulled the young prince to the ground.

Winston was now on top of Sealeous, Winston raised his fists as they became surrounded in a dark purple fluid. He crossed his arms and sent out a dark violet X right into Sealeous' forehead. Again and again, Winston kept up the pressure to keep Sealeous at bay.

"What?! That was cross poison! When did Winston learn that attack! Just how hard has he been training?!" Wendy wondered. This was the first time she had ever seen Sealeous fight on his own, and he was getting beaten to a pulp.

"You like that! Huh come on get up! Get up! Get up!" Winston yelled.

"Get off of me!" Sealeous yelled. A frosty blade shot of his body and sliced open the side of Winston's cheek leaving a nasty frostbite.

Winston leaped off of Sealeous and held the side of his face. The pain wasn't too bad, but the attack certainly caught him off guard. Sealeous held onto his cursed frost blade tightly, a significant amount of ice built around his arms and legs as the now weak fog leaking out from his body was now a flowing river of icy smoke.

"Take this!" Sealeous yelled.

"STOP!" Wendy yelled.

Both Winston and Sealeous instantly skidded to a stop. They looked towards Wendy who was panting. "Guys, it's Christmas eve, the dance is tonight. Let's not fight a serious fight today,".

Sealeous' blade dissolved into thin air and Winston relaxed his body. Wendy smiled at the mutual agreement between the two men who played a very important role in her life.

"Winston let's save this battle for the Vital Tournament alright," Sealeous said.

"That's if you can even make it there. Ha I'm just messing around, plus my feeding high is starting to wear off. So don't worry I won't be nearly as much of a douchebag, it has just been awhile since I've tasted fresh blood," Winston said.

"Hey it's all good. I was quite hasty with my decision as well. So how does your species even drink blood?" Sealeous said.

"Oh well actually I'd rather not talk about it," Winston said as there was a massive blush across his face.

(-0-)

Amity, Chara, Mei'li, Astrid and Wendy were all hanging out downtown. The 5 of them were headed towards the salon to get Wendy and Astrid makeovers for reasons. Both Astrid detested the idea of getting one, but everyone insisted that they did.

"Really! No way you haven't asked out Skei yet! Come on what are you doing girl?! Everyone can see it, you two have a strong connection together!" Amity squealed.

"Yeah it's so obvious you have feelings for him," Chara said.

"For being a psychic type you're kinda awful at hiding when you have a crush," Mei'li said.

"Hey guys leave her alone! You guys probably have no idea how annoying it is for someone to point out that you have a crush on someone! Hey Astrid, so what do you even see in Skei?" Wendy said.

"Well... it's hard to explain, when we first met we were really young. We were about 6 years old when we first met, but I heard about him when I was 4. Back then he was noibat and an annoying one at that. You know we did some stuff we regretted, but we became pretty good friends after we fixed problems we caused," Astrid said.

"Awe that is so cute! That's why we got to get you all pretty for Skei," Amity said.

"Sorry, but I can't change the way I look. I don't want to," Astrid said. There was a small, but noticeable blush running across her cheeks.

"Hey Amity, just like usual I'll let you choose what I need," Wendy said.

"What! Wendy what if Amity chooses something you dislike?" Astrid said.

"It's fine, Amity is always good with these kinds of things. She's the go to person if you want to change up your look!" Wendy said.

At the salon Wendy sat down in the chair, a chair that was very familiar to her. Well that's because she's been there before by force, but this was one of the few times she wanted to be there. The hair stylist asked what she wanted, but Amity butted in like usual telling him what Wendy wanted.

Wendy was soon walked over to a chair to wash her hair. She lay back and began to relax. First the person washing her hair soaked her hair with some hot water and gently massaged it into her scalp. They soon put shampoo into her hair which filled the room with an aromatic scent that Wendy loved.

The person washing her hair was very careful not to touch her ears, but there were the few times he grazed the side of her ear sending a warm shiver up her spine.

Once Wendy was done at the Salon she walked back into the lobby to greet her friends. At the sight of Wendy's new look everyone's jaws dropped.

"So does it look alright?" Wendy asked.

"Wendy, wow... you look really good," Chara said.

"Ha see, I knew what I was doing!" Amity proudly said.

"You look good," Astrid said.

"Trust me Wendy, your date is going to be impressed," Mei'li said.

(-0-)

Sealeous was getting prepared for the dance, but he just didn't know what to wear. He was trying on different suits, but he felt as if these cloths would be too formal for Wendy. He quickly turned to his brother who was wearing an extravagant set of armor that is usually worn at royal meetings.

"Ultima, why are you wearing that?" Sealeous asked.

"Oh Mei'li and I are planning to call this cosplaying! We're just trying to have some fun with this. But if you're going out with Wendy, just wear something casual, she'll probably do the same," Ultima said.

That's when Mei'li walked out, she was wearing the same outfit from the royal meeting. She walked up to Sealeous, and started undoing his suit. "Look Sealeous, Wendy is just planning on wearing the same exact thing she wears everyday. You should just wear this white button up shirt and this black tie. Put on some black jeans and don't tuck in your pants. You should also pull up your sleeves so that they go up to your elbows,".

"Hey alright alright, just stop touching me please!" Sealeous yelled.

Once Sealeous was finished dressing up. He walked out the door and got ready to pick up Wendy. He walked over to her house slowly, there were a lot of thoughts going through his mind. The two of them had just started dating after all, and they were still getting used to each other's company.

Sealeous was standing in front of Wendy's door, he had just finished his mint. He gave the door a good knock, behind the door he could hear quick footsteps running everywhere. He heard a soft "be there in a minute,". Around 10 minutes later Wendy opened up the door, wearing what she usually wears, but something even caught Sealeous off guard.

Wendy's hair had but cut back down to her chin, but her hair was completely dyed a deep red. The red was almost the same shade of her sweater, but it was lighter than the red blotches in her hair. She wore a tiny sapphire earring on her left ear, and she looked slightly shy.

"Wendy, did you evolve?" Sealeous asked.

"No... I went to the hair salon and asked to look more like a red furred Zoroark," Wendy said.

"You... wow... you look amazing. Well should we get to the dance?" Sealeous said.

"I'd love to!" Wendy happily said.

The young prince held his little princess' hand. Together they walked into their school's massive gym. There was a Dj up on the stage, there was an array of food on the many tables that were set up. But all that mattered to the two of them was spending some time together.

The two of the stepped onto the dance floor as a slow song began to play. Wendy placed her hands on Sealeous' chest. Sealeous placed his arms around Wendy and pulled her in close. Now some people say that you evolve through experience and others say it's a more spiritual thing. But some people evolve from having a peaceful mind for the first time in their life.

Wendy and Sealeous spun around everyone around them seemed to turn into blurs of colour. They could only focus on each other. Wendy's body began to glow a brilliant blue light. Tears ran down her face as she accepted the warm embrace of Sealeous. She had never felt this way before, being so safe and secure. So happy, so peaceful, she had never felt any of these feelings up until now.

"Sealeous thank you for everything," Wendy whispered.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Oh boy, sorry this chapter took so long, but I was busy getting prepared for Christmas. I tried to get this chapter posted on Christmas day, but unfortunately I just ran out of time.

Anyway I'll be starting a polls through PM. Basically I'm going to be making bonus chapters for this fic of how certain characters met and stuff like that. If you want you can leave your vote as a review, but only as a guest review.

So here are the 3 options that you can pick right now.

How Winston and Wendy met.

How Skei and Astrid met.

How Steven and Denise met. (Wendy's mother and father).

Remember these will be bonus chapters. They won't forward the story.


	14. Chapter, New Experiences

**Author Notes:** Just be prepared this is where thing start to get dark again.

(-0-)

Wendy woke up the next morning she rubbed her eyes. She walked into her kitchen, her body felt sore and stiff. She was still tired, but she made breakfast anyway. She quickly made some toast and headed into her washroom to get ready to head to the same jail her father was being held.

She looked in the mirror, and saw her newly bright red hair. Her hair was much longer now going to her shoulders. The tips of her hair were a deep shade of black. She took notice at her piercing silver eyes, but that was normal for her now. She put on her usual set of clothes and opened up her front door.

"So how are you enjoying being a Zoroark?" Sealeous asked.

"I'm still sore," Wendy said.

"Well you ready?" Sealeous asked.

"Yeah, I'll be as ready as I'll ever be," Wendy said.

The two of them walked down the street over to the train station. Both of them got tickets to get to the jail. The train ride was quiet, Wendy sat there and any attempts from Sealeous to try and hold her hand was quickly rejected. Sealeous tried to spark up a few conversations, but Wendy stayed quiet not speaking a single word to him. The two of them arrived at the jail, both of them went through security and were cleared.

"Wendy we're bringing your father now," the security guard said.

Wendy sat in a room where she sat in front of another room. The only thing separating the two rooms was a thick piece of shatter proof glass. There were a couple of holes in the glass to allow for communication, but other than that it seemed pretty sturdy.

A few minutes later the door in the room across from Wendy opened up. There her father stood with two police officers. Steven walked into the room calmly and sat down in the chair he was provided. He kept his head down, but slowly looked up at Wendy.

"Denise? Is that you?" Steven asked.

"Mom? I'm not Mom, Father it's me Wendy,".

"Oh heh... that's funny, you just look so much like your mother now, it's kinda hard to be angry at you," Steven said. "So you've come all this way, just to say hi? Or do you have something you want to tell me? Or maybe it's because you're in pain, as if it feels like the world is trying to crush you underneath it's weight,".

"You knew? Please how do I make it stop!" Wendy yelled. She pounded on the glass with an extreme amount of force. The walls shook and the light above everyone swung back and forth.

"Hey Wendy, hold on," Sealeous said. He lay his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down.

"Don't touch me! Crap, Sealeous I'm sorry... Dad how do I make it stop?!" Wendy pleaded.

"Let me guess first. You can hear everyone's heartbeat, their breathing, the twitching of their bones and muscle. Each heartbeat sounds like an explosion, everyone of their breaths feel like an invasion of your privacy, a touch to your skin sends shocks through your entire body. Let me guess you can smell the stagnate water that runs through the walls, you can taste it purely from the stench it's emitting. Is it driving you crazy?" Steven said.

"Please help me! I need help Father! How do I make it go away?!" Wendy yelled.

"You don't, you're a silver eyed zoroark now. That means all of your senses have been boosted a thousands fold. Why do you think silver eyed zoroarks are so strong in battle, with our increased senses we can detect any weakness in our opponents. Your boyfriend the prince will never know what you're feeling he has blue eyes, they don't get effected by evolution," Steven said.

"Please make it go away!" Wendy commanded.

"It won't go away, it's what us silver eyed zoroarks go through everyday for the rest of our lives," Steven said.

"SHUT UP!" Wendy yelled. She instantly turned to the police men standing behind her. There was a seething rage in her eyes. A fire of frustration burning deep within her soul, "please stop talking so loudly, you're driving me insane!".

"With all do respect miss, my partner and I are just whispering," the police officer said.

"Sealeous let's go," Wendy said.

"Wendy, before you go. I need to ask, when did you evolve?" Steven said.

"Last night," Wendy said.

"It'll only get worse, I recommend deep meditation, remember the first exercise I taught you," Steven said.

"Sealeous let's go," Wendy said.

"Yeah ok," Sealeous said.

It was late at night and Wendy went straight to her house. Sealeous was there, but his presence only made things much worse. Wendy instantly went to her couch and quickly found a pair of ear plugs to suppress the sound within the house. She took a few pain killers to stop the non stop pounding headache.

While laying in her bed Wendy looked up at her roof. There was mural of stars in the night sky, she tried to focus on that, and noticed every single bit of falling dust. The dust blocked her view of that night sky. Tears began to fall down her face in pure agony.

"I have endure this for the rest of my life? I can't even see my roof, why is my vision so strong? Why is my hearing so sensitive? Why is it that when I touch something a wave of electricity is sent through my body? School is going to suck tomorrow," Wendy whispered.

(-0-)

The very next morning Wendy was sitting in her first class with Winston. She had already told all of her teachers about her situation which they did understand. Wendy struggled to hold back from the tears of agonizing pain, she could hear everyone's laughter, everyone's breathing, and when people yelled, Wendy didn't know what to think.

At the end of class she was stopped by her teacher. Professor Gross told Wendy to keep going, which she did appreciate. While walking down the hall, a few odd looks were sent Wendy's way. She wore a hood to cover up the ear plugs placed in her ears. People did also notice her use of very dark shades, and she wore some gloves to cover up her hands.

"HEY WENDY!" Winston yelled. He placed his hand on Wendy's shoulder. "Wow I am so happy for you! I cannot believe you evolved! So what does it feel like? Please tell me every detail! You remember how we used to talk about us turning into our final forms! Well look at us now!".

"Yeah... I do remember it. Uh... it feels great," Wendy gritted through her teeth.

"Well anyway I'll be headed over to battle class! Amity hates it when I'm late see ya around alright!" Winston said.

"Yeah sure," Wendy said. She straightened her back and headed towards the girls change room. She walked into a stall and changed privately, she already had a talk with professor Lilly and unfortunately Wendy would not be able to wear ear plugs or anything that suppresses her senses. This was due to the upcoming Vital Tournament, and students had to dress accordingly.

Once Wendy walked out of her stall there she saw Chara, Amity, Mei'li and Astrid.

"Oh hey are you new here? Are you a transfer student?" Chara asked.

"Yeah? So are you supposed to be here this period?" Amity asked.

"It's nice to meet you, I hope we can be friends," Astrid said.

"Guys, don't you realize it's Wendy. She's a zoroark now," Mei'li said.

"Yup, it's me guys," Wendy quietly said.

"Really no way! I heard that you're part of team Justice now!" Chara yelled.

"Well actually Sealeous and I are part of our own team. We have a beta name, but we're still working on the actual name of our team," Wendy said. She quickly headed out the door to calm herself down. She headed into the gym to get prepared for quite the class she was about to have.

Standing there next to Sealeous was a bit concerning, but she knew he had her back. Today was going to be a battle between her and Sealeous vs Winston and Amity. She walked into the gym to see her best friend and a childhood friend standing on the other end of the battle area.

"Are you ready?" Sealeous asked.

"Give me a bit, my ears are still ringing," Wendy said.

"Alright I'll try to hold them off until you can get your footing," Sealeous said.

In the crowd everyone watched as both teams were getting ready for an epic showdown. Ivan was on the sidelines for this fight, even though he was a member of team Recon, he had agreed not to be in this fight.

"Huh so Wendy couldn't find a boyfriend so she got herself a prince, not bad," Chara said.

"Funny how things turn out right? But remember Wendy didn't enjoy battling until recently, will she be able to handle this? Plus this is the first time Wendy has battled along side Sealeous," Owen pointed out.

"Team Recon is screwed, Wendy is a power house once she gets into a fight, and Sealeous is known for his overwhelming power in battle. Trust me I know from experience," Skei said.

"The cards do seem pretty stacked," Astrid said.

"GO SEALEOUS GO WENDY! DO YOUR BEST OUT THERE!" Mei'li yelled.

"Winston! Amity! Let's all see a good match!" Ultima yelled out.

The tension in the air was tight. Everyone could feel the electricity sparking around them, Team Recon got into their battle stance. Winston was in the back while Amity was up in the front. Sealeous stepped forward and got ready, Wendy stood in the back as she tried to focus.

"Alright if all participants for this battle are ready, you may begin!" Professor Lilly yelled.

Sealeous charged forward and summoned out a frost covered katana. The entire gym was instantly incased in a thick layer of fog. Amity quickly saw those cold eyes meet hers, she quickly ducked under Sealeous' swing.

Amity jumped back. "Ha take this! With the help of Winston I can use Toxic," Amity yelled. Her fists became surrounded with a dark purple fluid. She threw a few quick jabs at Sealeous, but the young prince easily dodged each attack.

Sealeous could feel the rush of wind pass by his head, as each whiffed strike made its way. The sound of a whip crack echoed through the entire gym, the terrifying sound of a whip was coming from the intense speed at which Amity's fists were flying.

Coming in from behind Amity, Winston leaped up into the air twisting his whole body he landed a kick right into Sealeous' head. Amity quickly switched places with Winston and landed a quick uppercut into Sealeous' torso. Winston came in from behind to land another powerful kick into Sealeous' body.

"Damn," Sealeous said. He was quickly hit in the side of the head. This wasn't just a bunch of random hits, these were coordinated strikes designed to take him out. Both Amity and Winston were using toxic mixed in with their powerful strikes. Sealeous could feel the poison slowly seeping into his blood stream, slowing him down significantly.

Wendy stood just outside of the thick fog. "Come on focus, focus, focus, focus, focus, focus, focus, focus. I can block them out, focus on the battle, focus on Sealeous, focus on my opponents,".

Just at that very moment everything went quiet for Wendy. It was as time had frozen itself, everything was slowing down. She could still hear everyone's tiniest breath, and the ruffling of their clothes, but she could see right through the fog. She could hear the flaws in both Winston and Amity's breaths. She could see tiny red spots all over their bodies, she recognized them as weak points, places to strike.

Wendy instantly dashed into the fog. Her eyes wide open and her breathing fast paced. Sweat was beating down her skin, and once she saw her opponents without hesitation, she pulled out her katana using cut.

"Right there, strike Winston in the shoulder," she whispered. With all of her might she swung her blade and hit the tiny red dot she saw. As soon as her blade made contact with Winston's shoulder. Winston fell to his knees, his eyes were wide.

Winston fell over and passed out completely, Wendy swung her sword to blow away the fog allowing everyone to see that Winston was down. Wendy quickly pushed Amity onto the ground, her katana disappeared, but she quickly formed a fist and struck the middle of Amity's chest.

Amity didn't feel any pain at all, but the strike felt more like a soft tap. But she felt drained completely out of energy, she couldn't stay awake for long, but eventually she passed out. Sealeous lay there on the ground staring at Wendy, she had the exact same expression as her father. Those ice cold eyes of a murderer, a smile of a psychopath the exact same face of when he fought Steven.

"The winner is Team Frost!" Professor Lilly yelled.

Wendy got off Amity, and quickly stood up. "We won? What happened? Sealeous we won! Also I suggested that we'd get called Team Frost I hope you like it!".

Team Recon slowly began to wake up again. Both Winston and Amity were extremely sore almost to the point where they couldn't move. Wendy and Sealeous helped them up and walked them to the nurse's office. On the way there Winston brought up the point of Wendy's immense strength.

"Hey Wendy, you were so fast, so strong that battle is this all because of evolution?" Winston asked.

"Shh please be quiet for a bit, my ears are ringing right now," Wendy said.

"Really? How come?" Winston asked.

"It's like ever since I evolved all my senses have been turned up from 1 to eleven. I can see each individual dust spec in the air. I can hear the air conditioning in this building and can tell exactly where it's coming from. I can smell the sweat from the gym that's all the way back there," Wendy explained.

"Let me guess it's overwhelming you? I know what it's like to get overwhelmed. I used to rely completely on echo location, but as soon as I got eyes the feeling of sight was very impressive, powerful, fearful and even overwhelming at times." Winston said.

Wendy let out a soft smile towards her best friend. Winston smiled back contently, but Sealeous quickly butted in for his own personal reasons.

"Wait Wendy is that true?" Sealeous asked.

Wendy kept quiet as she just purely wanted to talk with Winston. They made it to the nurse's office, the two of them dropped off Team Recon, but just before they separated Wendy ran up to Winston and gave him a warm hug. Winston accepted the warm embrace, he held on tight. He could smell the sweet scent that Wendy gave off, and the softness of her skin sent shivers up his spine.

Wendy leaned in close to Winston's ear, in a very soft voice she said. "Thanks for understanding what I'm going through,".

"Hey, I'm always available if you want to talk," Winston whispered back.

(-0-)

Skei was training with Astrid like usual, the two of them had just finished their reps and decided that it'd be time to relax. Both of them were covered in sweat, but unfortunately both the male and female's showers were down. As a decision they decided to head to private mixed bath together. Since both of them were highly respected battlers they earned some benefits wether they liked it or not.

Astrid was in the change room taking off all of her clothes. The thought of Skei seeing her without any clothing made her cheeks rise in temperature. "Ah come on Astrid what are you thinking?! We are only battle partners nothing more! He won't care I know it!".

Skei was in his respective change room taking off his clothes. He didn't really care as long as he could wash off all this nasty sweat that was streaming down his chest. He looked in the mirror to take a notice at just how short he was. "Damn, I really am short. Astrid has a good few inches on me, if I look straight at her my eyes just meet her mouth, but that doesn't change the fact I still like her,".

The two of them walked in. Skei was the first one to arrive he stepped into the steaming water spreading out his retractible wings, allowing his wings to completely soak. Astrid walked out she held a towel that was just enough to cover up everything she wanted to cover up. Her cheeks were bright red and her eyes were watery from embarrassment.

"Hey Astrid! Come on in the water is great!" Skei yelled.

"Uhm... alright," Astrid said. She sat down at the rim of the bath. The bath itself was massive it was more of a slightly smaller public pool. Astrid took notice the rippling muscles Skei had, his arms, chest and core were well tone, and the sight of his unclothed body sent shivers up her spine. She couldn't see anything below his waste due to the water, but that didn't really matter.

"Hey Astrid, why don't you come into the bath with me?" Skei asked.

Astrid dipped both of her feet in, she winced slightly. "The water is a little hot,".

"Hey that's all good I understand, you know you're very similar to my girlfriend! You're both extremely shy when you're around other people, but super obnoxious when you're around me! You're both into the same movies and all that! You two would get along extremely well!" Skei said.

At that moment, Astrid felt her heart stop. Did she just hear that right? Skei had a girlfriend, that even she didn't know about. "Skei you have a girlfriend? And I don't know about her, we've been friends for like ten years, and I don't know about her. Then why am I even in this bath with you?! Shouldn't you be with the person you love?! Why do you even hang out with me?!" Astrid yelled.

"Well technically you wouldn't know about me having a girlfriend, cause I know how much she likes her privacy and I didn't want anyone invading it. Also we haven't even made our relationship publicly known, so that's a reason you don't know either, but I can show you my girlfriend if you want," Skei said.

Astrid could feel her heart dropping even faster into an empty void. The burning feeling of knowing that the boy she's had a crush on for so long was already in a relationship, but she still had a grudging curiosity to know who this girl was.

"Skei, w-who is... th-this girl?" Astrid asked

"It's funny how dense you can be at times," Skei said. He got up and sat on the rim of the bath. He wrapped his wing around Astrid's back, even though he was slightly shorter than her. While sitting down the height difference was much less noticeable. Skei leaned in and pressed his lips up against Astrid's lips.

The hard flesh that Astrid felt against her face left her wide eyed. She could not believe this was happening. There she sat, without any clothes on, her crush who also had no clothes on, was kissing her. The most outgoing boy she had ever met, was kissing the shyest person she knew.

"So you're my girlfriend, do you accept?" Skei asked.

"You short dummy," Astrid said.

(-0-) **News Announcement** (-0-)

Hello there all my fellow pokemorph battle fans! Today we have extravagant news! All of the teams that are representing their schools for the Vital Tournament have finally been registered! And all the necessary preparations have been finalized!

The tournament will be held in the Nex kingdom, but it'll held in a stadium that is owned by every kingdom equally! So please enjoy the upcoming Vital Tournament!

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well what did you guys think! Next chapter will be the start of the Vital Tournament Arc and after that this fic will be finished.

Anyway a review is always appreciated I also asked what you guys wanted as a bonus chapter. Most of you voted through PM which is not what I asked for, but whatever. The winners won by a complete landslide. Remember I had you choose between 3 different options.

How Wendy and Winston met.

How Astrid and Skei met.

How Steven and Denise/Dani met.

 **These are the results!**

How Wendy and Winston met. - 3 votes

How Astrid and Skei met. - 0 votes

How Steven and Denise/Dani met - 9 Votes

There were more votes than this fic has favourites. So I'm assuming most of the votes were made by alt accounts. Well anyway I hope you guys enjoy, after the fic is finished I'll be writing the bonus chapter!


	15. Chapter, The Battle Begins

Team Recon is practicing for the Vital Tournament. The Tournament that was right around the corner, and it was taking place the very next day, so teams were scrambling to get ready. Team Recon was no different.

"Come on Winston! Hit that punching bag with everything you got!" Amity yelled.

"Yeah come on Winston we're planning to use you in the first round!" Ivan yelled.

Winston did a quick back flip. He landed on the ground with his back against it. Using his wings he sprung his body up with an incredible amount of force. He forced his entire lower body into that punching bag, sending the sound of a gun shot through their mediate area. The punching bag was quickly knocked off the hook, it landed right beside another pile of torn up punching bags.

"Alright guys, that's it! I can't go on anymore, if I do anymore I won't have any energy for the tournament," Winston said.

"Hey, it's no big deal. Alright you go rest up Amity and I will continue our training," Ivan said.

Winston sat there with his notebook in hand writing down all of the techniques and tricks that Amity was telling him to use. He still wasn't the greatest fighter, and he knew it well, he was leagues below what both Ivan and Amity could do. Winston, he felt almost worthless within his team.

"Did I make the right decision to break off from Wendy's team? I don't have a chance with her anymore, not ever since I stood her up for Amity, but every time I'm near her my heart starts to race. When I look to Amity, all I can feel is regret and pity for myself. Is that healthy for a relationship? I want to take being with Amity seriously, but my heart is telling me I should be with Wendy," Winston thought.

The sound of Ivan and Amity sparring quickly snapped Winston out of his thought process. He watched as his team members fought at a speed he could barely comprehend. Right the two of them looked like blur of colours locked in a complex dance. The scene he saw, the sounds he heard they were so close to art, but yet so different from art.

"I don't belong on this team do I?" Winston asked himself.

(-0-)

Owen was meditating, his concentration was deep, he was lost in his own state of mind. He was primarily a long range fighter, but he had been developing some new techniques to use for the tournament. But the thoughts running through his mind were anything but delightful.

"You're not strong enough, you're nothing but a weakling, you have no real strength, why do you think your team loses all the time. People don't know who you really are! People would hate you if they found out who the real Owen is, Chara would abandon you, no one would want to be around you anymore," Owen thought. There was a small tear running out of his eye.

One tear came after another, each tear fell one at a time. The ground beneath him slowly became damp, there was a visible wet mark on the tough earth beneath Owen that showed off where his tears had landed.

He quickly snapped out of it as he felt someone grab his shoulder. His eyes shot open he could barely see due to the tears blurring his vision. But what he did see was Chara, she had a soft look of concern.

"Hey Owen, you alright? You were mumbling then you started to cry," Chara's voice was soft and kind. Much more different from her usual rowdy obnoxious self.

"Yeah... yeah I'm f-fine thanks," Owen said. He walked over to a tall tree that was standing nearby. He leaned his back up against it, but something very odd happened that Owen didn't notice.

Chara could see it from far away, there she saw that tall tree's leaves begin to wither away. The tree's leaves slowly began to turn grey, and the leaves blew away as if it was ash from a fire. The tree itself seemed to be losing its own life, and Owen continued to cry.

Chara walked up to her partner. "Hey Owen we can talk if you want," Chara placed her hand on Owen's shoulder. The sound of sizzling meat was sent through the air as Chara laid her hand on Owen. "Ouch!".

"Hey! Chara, what happened?" Owen asked.

"Uh I don't know, but I think you may have burned me by accident, which shouldn't be possible, I'm a fire type," Chara said. She looked at her hand an noticed the sever bruising forming on her hand. She quickly shoved her hand into her pocket to hide it from Owen.

"I burned you? I don't even know any fire type attacks, and my thunderbolt isn't strong enough to burn someone. Hey look, right now I need some time to myself. I'll continue my meditation," Owen said.

"Yeah sure, don't sweat it!" Chara happily said. Chara slowly turned away as a soft frown fell upon her face. She mumbled to herself, "Owen, we can talk if you like,".

(-0-)

Skei was throwing his body around getting ready for the tournament. He was running his usual drills with Astrid. Just like usual Skei was having Astrid put weights on his legs to strengthen his power. Astrid was more focused than usual as this was now a serious time to be training.

The two of them had been training for a good five hours, but they were just getting started.

"Come on Astrid, take my weights up to 50 tons," Skei said.

"What?! 50 tons! Skei, we've never pushed our bodies that far, I don't even think I have the mental capacity to lift weights that heavy!" Astrid yelled.

"Then why don't you just use that mega stone around your neck. You know the one that your grandmother gave you. I know you can't mega evolve yet, but it can still grant you power," Skei said.

"Well yeah, but that'd make it a little too easy. Skei can you even lift 50 tons on each leg?" Astrid asked.

"No, but in my burst form then I'll be able to do it easily," Skei said.

"Ok, just don't hurt yourself," Astrid said.

Astrid pulled the necklace out from her shirt and opened up the little case that held the special stone given to her by her grandmother. She held the stone in the palm of her hand. She began to focus, the ground around her began to crack, it began to uproot itself. A bright white aura surrounded Astrid as many boulders began to float around her.

She held out her hand towards the 50 ton weights, and lifted them with ease. She brought the weights over to Skei which she placed them on him. Once the weights were placed on Skei's ankles she snapped out of her state, and that bright white aura quickly disappeared.

"Alright Skei, see if you can even move your legs," Astrid said.

"Grrrr humph uh... Yup I can't move them an inch!" Skei laughed. He quickly cleared his mind and began to concentrate. "Alright Astrid, here I go, please make sure my stomach doesn't explode this time,".

"Yeah don't worry I'll be watching," Astrid said.

Skei clenched his fists and got into a squatting position. His face was completely focused, it looked as if he was in pain. Electricity began to form around his body as the ground beneath him was getting torn to shreds. A pure black aura sparked around his body, it faded in and out. Each time the aura appeared the ground was torn up even more, until Skei stood up straight. The aura around him erupted into a pillar of darkness, the ground beneath him was now a large crater.

Skei quickly thrusted his legs out quickly firing off rapid kicks with ease. At this moment both of them knew they were ready for the tournament.

(-0-)

Team Justice is getting ready for the tournament in a different way from everyone else. Ultima and Mei'li were both stuck doing paperwork in order to get everything for the tournament. Ultima could tolerate paperwork for a much longer period than his brother, but this was getting excessive.

"Uhg... we've been at this since 1:00 in the morning! Now it's mid afternoon!" Ultima yelled.

"I know I feel it too, I'm beginning to lose hope, but you know Sealeous would have given up about an hour in. And when he gives up on his royal duties, no one gets their work done," Mei'li said.

"Hey Mei'li why don't we stop for a bit and have our butler in Aether take care of the rest of this," Ultima suggested

"That'd be great, but do we want to be seen as a laughing stock kingdom. I think not, anyway come on Ultima let's finish this up, we only have 400 more packages to go through," Mei'li said.

Ultima slammed his head against his desk as tears of depression rolled down his face, "I hate paper work...".

"Come on once we get through this we can go to my bedroom, and I'll do anything you want," Mei'li said as she gave her boyfriend a soft wink.

"Promise?" Ultima said.

"I promise," Mei'li said happily.

(-0-)

"Come on Wendy! Are you even trying?! land a hit on me!" Sealeous yelled.

Wendy was a fast as lightning, but she still couldn't land a single sword strike on Sealeous. Sealeous was just too fast, it didn't help that he was using extreme speed to evade all of her strikes.

"Come on I have to focus, focus on Sealeous predict where he is going to go," Wendy thought. She stood there as Sealeous rapidly darted across the battlefield, his movements had no order to them they were completely random.

"Rrrrggh! Stop moving around so much!" Wendy yelled.

"But that would mess up my plan," Sealeous bragged.

"There!" Wendy yelled. She formed her katana and swung at Sealeous, but the young prince quickly formed his cursed frost blade out of thin air. Both of their swords made contact but Wendy's katana shattered into pieces.

"Hey Wendy, how about we call it quits for today, we've been at this since sunrise," Sealeous said. He stopped moving around and stood still.

"Why?! Are you worried about me? I can fend for myself!" Wendy yelled.

"Well you've been kinda more aggressive since you evolved. Do you like battling now?" Sealeous asked.

"Well yeah of course I like battling. Ever since I evolved battling is the only time all my senses aren't trying to overwhelm me, it's like I can actually control what my body does," Wendy said.

"Yeah, but don't wear yourself down. The tournament is tomorrow, and we'll get tons of battles in. So why don't we stop the training and maybe go out on a date. You know we haven't really gone out on a date with each other yet. So what about it you up for one?" Sealeous said. There was a soft blush running across his face, but that was simply from embarrassment.

"We can go out on a date after the tournament, but right now all I want to do is train. It helps me focus," Wendy said.

"Alright, well I'm pretty worn out, I'll start to prepare dinner. I'll call you when it's ready," Sealeous said.

Wendy went at it again, there was a steel wall that both her and Sealeous practiced against. She pulled out her katana and wildly sliced at it. She saw the weak points in that wall and tried to hit them, but no matter how powerful her strikes were the wall would not split.

Wendy had been at this for a couple of minutes, but she had to call it quits due to Sealeous calling her in for lunch. Wendy took off her training clothing, which included some fingerless leather gloves and weighted training armor.

She walked into her home and sat down at her table to find a nicely sized bowl of cupped noodles. "Thanks, Sealeous,".

(-0-) **The Next Day** (-0-)

 _Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to this much awaited and wondrous Tournament! The Vital Tournament after being canceled last year, The 4 major kingdoms have made an effort to pool their resources just for this amazing event!_

 _We have an amazing flying stadium provided by the Kingdom of Aether, where technology is supreme. The Kingdom of Aether where anyone can be anyone as long as they have passion and drive, after all in Aether you say,_

 _"Strive to be the best you can be, and someday you may change the world!"._

 _Now the stadium has to fly somehow right? Well it is powered by a fusion arc reactor, the latest version too from none other than the powerful Kingdom of Nul! The fusion arc reactor is combing hydrogen and helium atoms under extreme pressure and heat to form basically an infinite amount of energy!. After all in Nul their saying is,_

 _"Power is the only thing that matters!"._

 _All the snacks that are being provided to you in the stadium for the extraordinary prices have been provided by the Kingdom of Nex. The following week for the tournament you'll be able to enjoy delicacies from all 4 kingdoms! So please enjoy yourselves! In Nex we have a saying,_

 _"Feed the young and become a prosperous Kingdom!"._

 _Don't forget about all the music in this tournament, and in between breaks for the concerts! That has all been provided by the Kingdom of Tsu. They have pooled together their greatest performers to make sure there's something for everyone! Tsu has a saying themselves and by far it is my personal favourite, but that just might be because it's my home kingdom! In Tsu we say,_

 _"Emotion, Dancing, Battles, it doesn't matter they're all art, so don't be afraid to show who you really are,"._

In the crowd all of our teams were sitting and listening to these announcements. Everyone was so excited they were all just wondering when they were going to be called down to battle. Sealeous, Mei'li and Ultima weren't in the crowd, but they were standing in the middle of the stadium along with all of the royal representatives. Everyone except Thor the emperor of Nul stayed in the battlefield below.

 _Ladies and Gentlemen! So due to time constraints the tournament won't start until tomorrow, but to hold you off! Thor the emperor of Nul has brought a good friend of his to have an exhibition match! He is living proof that the legendaries still exist! He's the one and only Darkrai!_

Winston and Wendy instantly gave each other a glare, did they just hear that right. Darkrai? The legend, there was no way they probably just had someone to disguise as him, after all the legendaries don't actually exist right?

 _Ladies and Gentlemen! In the red corner you all know him and you all love him! The world's strongest and most respected fighter! He fought in the great war as a young child and is now the emperor of kingdom of Nul! Give it up for Thor Sir Might!_

 _And over in the blue corner it's the legend himself or at the very least he claims to be! He is the one and only Darkrai! But folks he prefers the name 'Dark Rai,'._

A mysterious man walked out from the tunnel on the blue side of the field. He was about the same height as Thor, but his pure presence alone was intimidating, everyone could feel shivers ride up their spines as the mysterious man walked into the visible light.

Dark had long silver hair that was practically shining in the bright sun. His skin was pale and he had piercing icy blue eyes. His eyes showed deep passion, and a ton of seriousness that no one had these days. He wore a long black coat, the back of the coat reached down behind his knees. The sleeves of his jacket came right up to his wrists, he had a long red scarf tied around his neck that blew gracefully in the wind.

The referee walked up onto the podium and pulled up two flags. "This will be an exhibition match between Thor and Dark! The rules are as follows, this will be timed match, both of you only have 5 mins in this battle. There will be no ring outs, and if you run out of time the match will be a tie by default! Are we clear on the rules?" The referee proudly yelled.

"I'm always clear on the rules. But Dark, I have an offer for you," Thor said.

"Oh what is it?" Dark asked.

"If I win you have to introduce me to the other legendaries, but if you win you can do what ever you want with my kingdom," Thor said.

"Kingdom?! I thought Nul was an empire, you do call yourself an emperor. But no can do on that deal, it is strictly forbidden, us legends must not interfere with mortal ordeals or anything that could effect or change your world, that is why I will only do an exhibition match with you," Dark said.

"Hey it was worth a shot. So you ready and good on the rules?" Thor said.

"Hey referee I'm ready let's get this battle started," Dark proudly said.

Up in the booth Ultima, Sealeous and Mei'li watched from above. They wanted to see what exactly Thor could do, but they wondered if this 'Dark' guy was the real deal, if he really was a legendary pokemorph.

"Sealeous is that guy for real? I've heard stories about the legendaries existing, but didn't actually believe in them. The stories about the legendaries are used to get children to behave. I'm pretty sure my mother told me a story about Darkrai, that if you miss behave Darkrai will give you the worst possible nightmare," Mei'li said.

"I don't know, it's gotta be a faker, but I've never seen a pokemorph like that. He doesn't have any outstanding features like ears popping out the top of his head, or a tail. But just from the presence and aura he's giving off he's either a dark or ghost type, and a powerful one at that," Sealeous said.

"If he is the real deal, does Thor even stand a chance then? We all know what Thor is capable of with his grifta attack, but will that be enough to take on something called a living legend?" Ultima wondered.

Down on the battlefield there was a strong amount of electricity forming around the arena. Thor, being the Luxray he is, was getting very excited for this fight. The sparks in his eyes were a clear sign of that.

Dark got into a defensive stance, getting ready to block anything his opponent was to throw at him. He stood still waiting for Thor to make his move. The two of them walked around in a circle for a bit, both of them not wanting to commit to anything.

Thor summoned a wall of electricity behind his back which instantly put Dark on edge. The wall behind Thor was reduced into a few electric orbs that constantly orbited around his body. A great amount of pride built up in his heart as took a good look at Dark.

"Dark, get ready for this! My ultimate technique, my grifta attack! Welcome to my Mighty Forgery!" Thor yelled.

One of the orbs flying around him fell into his hand. The orb formed into a handle and out of the handle sprouted a large hammer made of electricity. Thor lunged at Dark with his mighty hammer in hand.

Thor took a good swing at Dark, he spun around and slammed that hammer right into Dark's arms. A massive shockwave was sent through the entire stadium, that even the stadium tilted a tiny bit.

Thor reached out and summoned another hammer in his other hand. He swung at Dark like there was no tomorrow, each swing just got more and more powerful. The sound of sonic booms rocketed through the stadium. With each hit the stadium shook more and more.

Thor jumped back and put both hammers up high. A bolt of lightning struck down on his weapons. A large amount of electricity was dancing around his body as he sent out a beam of high energy plasma at Dark.

Dark stood his ground and put his arms to withstand the attack, he watched in agony as the beam made its way closer to him. The beam made contact creating a massive explosion the entire stadium shook making some of the guests question the safety of a flying stadium.

Dark stood there with a few small scratches on his face. He let out a soft smile at Thor. "I wasn't expecting you to be this strong. You've trained well, but I guess I'll have to forfeit I don't want to embarrass you..." Dark said. He went to go tighten his scarf when he noticed that his scarf was gone. He looked up to see his scarf burning in the air.

That scarf slowly fell to the ground in a pile of ashes. He watched in pure horror and anger as that special red silk scarf oh his slowly withered away. Dark fell to his knees as he held onto the ashes of that red silk scarf. His once calm eyes quickly turned into orbs filled with nothing but seething rage.

"HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY SCARF! MY WIFE MADE THAT FOR ME!" Dark yelled.

Dark instantly disappeared, but then reappeared behind Thor. He grabbed Thor by the back of the head and threw him up into the air. He quickly fired off thousands of shadowy orbs at his opponent. And once those orbs made contact Dark instantly disappeared once again. Now he was above Thor. Dark put both of his hands together and slammed his combine fists into Thor's stomach.

Thor was sent flying into the ground forming a massive crater. The stadium had lost some of its altitude due to the impact. In the crater Thor lay there completely unable to move, Dark slowly floated back down. Dark sat there for the remaining amount of minutes left in the fight and forced the tie.

After that, he walked over into the blue tunnel he reached into his jacket and pulled out another red scarf. "Heh... sorry I had to go through another one of the red scarfs you made for me, rest in peace my beautiful wife. I hope being a vessel for a demon wasn't too stressful for you," Dark mumbled to himself.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey guys sorry that this chapter took so gosh darn long to come out! It's nearing exams for me and yeah, that's been keeping me busy for the longest time. Also trying prepare for a piano recital when you haven't played in over 10 years has been extremely painful. And finally the last reason this took so long was all because of the amount of planning it took to make the Vital Tournament.

Oh and if you're wondering about Dark you'll probably never see him again. He was the definition of pokemon filler character. But if you want to see more Dark I'll gladly provide where you can find him. Just send me a PM and I'll tell you where you can find Dark. But you could also just take a look at my other fics, you might be able to find Dark there.

Anyway a review is always very much appreciated just let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I'll be a very happy camper!


	16. Dealing with Cancer

Author Notes:

Hey guys Jpr123 here, now I know this isn't the next battle of the Vital Tournament disappointing I know, but I'm not quite sure if I'll even be able to post up the next chapter. I'm currently fighting a battle that I thought I had already finished, but then again what I have can never truly go away.

My lung cancer has shown up again and now I'm on the waiting list for surgery, and I don't have a lot of energy to do anything right now. I'm actually not sure if I'll be alive after this, so sorry that the chapter is taking so long, and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post one.

This doesn't mean the fic is finished it just means it's going to take awhile for the chapter to come out, if I'm still alive by that point. Anyway hope you guys can understand what I'm going through, and if you have any questions about my condition ask Awkwardgeek54 as she is my IRL girlfriend.


	17. Chapter, Team Phoenix vs Team Frost

_Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to this beautiful sunny day at the Vital Tournament. We have already witnessed some incredible battles between the large amount of the teams competing! People are you ready to witness the intensity of what's about to happen!_

Down in the battle prep room Team Frost was putting on their armor. Sealeous wore slightly thicker white steel plated armor. His armor had light blue wiring coursing around his arms, legs and chest. Wendy had light padding, she didn't like any of the heavy metal armors available to her since she mainly relied on dodging as her method of defense.

In the other prep room Team Phoenix was putting on their armor. Both Owen and Chara put on some light padding, they grabbed the leather gloves and strapped them on. The two of them looked at each other.

"So Owen, do you think we stand a chance against Wendy's team?" Chara asked.

"So you have doubt in your heart too. We saw them training in the work out room. Wendy's movements were fast, intense and unpredictable. While Sealeous' movements were refined and complex," Owen said. He let out a sigh and looked Chara right in the eye. "I believe in our strength. Chara, you and I are unstoppable together let's go win this fight,".

"You're right, we can't be doubtful. We just have to give this fight our all," Chara said.

Team Phoenix walked out onto the battlefield the sun was beating down on them. The roars of excitement from the audience ignited a fire in their hearts, sure they had experienced their classmates cheering for them, but this was to a whole different scale. Team Phoenix looked across the battlefield standing there was Team Frost. The intense stares from both Sealeous and Wendy sent shivers down Owen and Chara's spines.

Team Frost looked very serious about this fight, but Chara and Owen knew that this wasn't the time to give up. They got into their fighting stances with Chara in the front and Owen in the back. Team Frost did the same, but both Wendy and Sealeous were in the front.

The referee stepped up onto his podium. "This will be a standard tournament match. You can loose by ring out, by knock out and by time. The match will last 1h and 30mins if the timer runs out and both teams are still standing, the winners will be declared by myself and the judges. Are we clear on the rules?"

"We're good," Team Frost yelled.

"Yeah we agree to those terms," Team Phoenix yelled.

The crowd roared shaking the entire arena. Everyone stood up and held up their hands. In a few minutes a holographic set of 3D numbers appeared above the two teams. The number was 10 as the crowd yelled out 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!

Wendy quickly summoned her katana using cut, she lunged at Chara and began to slash wildly. Her sword strikes were fast, unpredictable, but Chara was prepared. Earlier in the week she had Owen throw rocks at her randomly to increase her reaction speed. Each sword strike felt like a bullet grazing her skin, it was painful, it was awful, the pain burned.

Chara held her hands up, each successful block sent sparks everywhere. She couldn't find a single opening in Wendy's assault. Things were getting hard for Chara to keep up with Wendy's assault, she was just too fast. Chara was getting tired from each attack even though the match had just started. She gave Owen a quick glance, and her partner nodded with understanding. She saw a spark of electricity fly over her shoulder and hit Wendy right in the eye. Wendy stuttered for a bit, but Chara knew that this was her opportunity to strike.

Chara's body was surrounded in a bright white light. The light was almost blinding, Wendy shield some of the light with her hand. Chara's fists quickly erupted into pillars of red hot flames. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Wendy's neck dragging her to the ground, dust was sent everywhere. Chara slammed her elbow into Wendy's stomach making the silver eyed zoroark expel her breath. Chara shoved her elbow right into Wendy's torso again and again without mercy.

Wendy felt the burning pain welling up in her stomach, it was fun, it was enjoyable maybe even pleasurable. She finally felt alive, she struggled to free herself of Chara's grip. Once Wendy felt that Chara's grip was loosening, she lifted Chara up and off of her. But Chara quickly took control of the situation by grabbing Wendy by her shirt. With all of her might she lifted Wendy up into the air, her entire body bursted into a pillar of flames, she sent out a destructive wave of fire sending which exploded as it made contact with Wendy.

"Aaarrrrgggghhhh!" Wendy screamed.

"Now Owen!" Chara yelled.

"Wendy, take this!" Owen yelled. His entire body was became engulfed by a rose coloured aura. The aura warped the air around him, it tore up the tough earth beneath his feet, but then it concentrated itself into a single point. He sent out a beam of energy that warped the air around it. The air surrounding the beam exploded sending shockwaves throughout the entire stadium.

"Not so fast!" Sealeous yelled. Suddenly Sealeous appeared in front of the beam, Wendy was behind him still suffering from Chara's fire blast. "Have a taste of my Cursed Frost Blade!" Sealeous put his hands together as a misty frost erupted from his body. The misty frost quickly collected in his hands to form a vibrating ice katana. Sealeous spun around in the air, and with one calm slash, he sliced Owen's attack in half.

Sealeous landed and charged towards Owen, but he was quickly blocked by Chara. Chara held Sealeous' blade in her hands, the cold ice blade was sinking into her flesh, forcing a small river of blood down Chara's arm. Chara soon felt a burning pain running down her arms, she noticed that there was a thick layer of ice was forming on her skin. Blood began to leak from her soft flesh, as the ice on her skin began to crack and crumble.

Chara looked above to see a pair of piercing silver eyes staring right into her soul. Wendy's dead cold stare shook Chara to her core. She jumped over Chara and quickly lunged at Owen. Wendy's blade became engulfed in dark shadowy energy. The energy danced around Wendy's body and her blade. Once Owen saw this he jumped back as soon as possible. Wendy swung at him, she didn't get much off her swing, but the tip of her blade nicked his chin.

A steady stream of blood flowed down Owen's neck. He held his chin as he felt the burning pain, this was more than just an ordinary cut. Owen knew that Wendy used night slash, a super effective attack so of course it was going to burn no matter what, but he just didn't expect the pain to be crippling.

Wendy didn't give up though she kept up her assault. Each sword swing made contact, each one slicing up Owen's skin, Owen tried to phase into the ground, but with little luck. Due to the arena being in the air he was scared of going out of bounds, and each time he reappeared Wendy would give him a harsh strike.

Owen could feel the tears welling up in the corners of his eyes, the pain was getting unbearable. At time he just wanted to sit down and rest, but Wendy's wild attack pattern didn't allow for a single second of rest.

Chara and Owen were now back to back, both of them were covered in tiny cuts. Owen's clothing was drenched in his own blood, while Chara was covered in ice which was rare for a fire type. Chara could tell how much in pain her partner was and Owen could tell that Chara wasn't exactly enjoying herself.

Both Wendy and Sealeous were quickly closing the gap between them. Owen and Chara were running out of time, they knew that they were going to lose this fight, if the didn't do something quick. So what were they supposed to do, what are they going to do?

"Chara we're out of options here. Do you have any brilliant ideas?" Owen asked.

"No not really, how about you use sucker punch and I'll use extreme speed. Let's use it at the last possible second, let's try and catch them off guard," Chara said.

"There we go. Alright we'll do it!" Owen confidently said.

The world seemed to slow down for Team Phoenix, they saw their opponents closing in. It was almost time, they could feel the wind from their opponents running. It was so close, Chara could see Sealeous' blade closing in, and Owen could see Wendy's sword reaching his cheek.

Chara used extreme speed, her body was surrounded by a bright light. She jumped over Sealeous' blade, she ducked under the second swing, her fist was surrounded in flames as she shoved her hand right into Sealeous' stomach. Sealeous coughed up some blood in the process, but he wasn't shaken. He grabbed Chara's arm, and with every last bit of strength he had, he lifted her up and tossed her out of the arena.

"Chara Undertale is out of bounds, she is out of this match!" The referee called.

Owen's body was surrounded in a black aura, he tilted his head dodging Wendy's sword strike. He swung his fists at Wendy, he saw everything in slow motion, he knew he was moving fast, but he didn't expect Wendy to block every single strike. Wendy's eyes were wide open she had her tongue hanging out. She was enjoying this, she could see exactly where Owen would strike each time.

"Am I weak? Am I just not a good fighter? How is she able to see my strikes? I'm not good enough to be a part of this team!" Owen yelled.

Chara was quickly knocked out of the arena forcing her to be out of the match. Sealeous was clenching his stomach as he watched Wendy fight against Owen. He saw that Owen was using sucker punch a priority move, a move that increases the user's speed for a small moment, a move that usual cannot be avoided or blocked, but Wendy was keeping up, she was matching him blow for blow, and even landing a few hits in.

"Come on I just need to hit her! Chara's already out! Is this because I'm weak? Is this because I'm not good enough for her? I'm weak and I know it! I don't want to be weak anymore!" Owen yelled.

There was a pitch black aura that surrounded his body sending Wendy back. There were tears streaming down Owen's face. The ground around him was decaying, it was turning pitch black.

A ghostly figure appeared behind Owen, the figure was a mirror image of Owen, just larger and it glowing amber eyes instead of Owen's soft yellow eyes. Ghostly hands erupted from the figure, the hands reached out grabbing both Wendy and Sealeous by the wrists.

"Arrgghhh! What the hell is this?!" Sealeous yelled.

Wendy fell to her knees as she felt her own wrist burning with great intensity. Sealeous was able to stand up for a small moment but he too also fell to the ground. His wrist was burning, no his entire body felt like it was being thrown into a raging fire. The only thing he could do now was look over at Owen.

The aura surrounding Owen was fluctuating it was losing its stability. And eventually it broke apart the shadowy figure disappeared, but the ground remained black, even some of the metal surrounding the battlefield was beginning to rust away. Owen fell to the ground and passed out. His body lay there calmly, a soft breeze blew past his head making his hair flow softly in the wind. He looked very peaceful in this state, almost as if he had zero worries in this world.

Wendy and Sealeous lay there clenching their wrists, but they got to take a good look at Owen who was out cold. The referee stood up on his podium and declared the winners to be Team Frost.

Wendy reunited with Sealeous as they sat down on the bench. Wendy showed her wrist to Sealeous, they were both surprised to see the same result on their wrists. Their wrists were horribly bruised and black. The skin on the bruise was withering away and peeling, but was nothing that modern medicine couldn't fix.

"Sealeous, what attack was that? What did Owen use?" Wendy asked.

"I don't know I've never seen an attack like that. But it seems to have used up a lot of energy. For example we didn't even attack him and he passed out from using it. I have a theory, but its a slim chance of that theory being right. Owen just doesn't have the experience to manifest something like that," Sealeous said.

"Manifest what?" Wendy asked.

"It might have been a grifta attack. Attacks that are completely unique to the user, sure some grifta attacks are similar to others, but they are always different. I've never seen a grifta attack that can do that though," Sealeous said.

"But you just said that grifta attacks are unique to the user. So Owen just might be someone who's special," Wendy said.

"That might be the case, but it is highly unlikely, developing a grifta attack mid match cannot happen, all grifta attacks are achieved either through emotion or intense training," Sealeous said.

(-0-)

Owen felt as if he was floating, he looked around him and saw nothing but a sea of pitch black darkness. The area around him was cold, but his heart felt warm, The center of his chest was burning, but in a good way. He felt as if someone was caressing his body from behind, he saw shadowy hands wrap around his chest and legs. He felt a soft chin slowly rest on his shoulder, a warm tongue ran up the side of his ear sending shivers down his spine.

A small voice whispered in his ear, "Phantom World," the voice said. The voice it was very feminine, it was very soft, but yet stern. Owen enjoyed this voice who, but was it? He didn't know, but the feeling of her hands running along his body was pleasurable.

Suddenly the pitch black sea was broken away by a louder voice. Owen's eyes shot open, he looked up to see a ceiling fan. He could feel the cool air on his body. There was a warm presence on his hand. He looked over to see Chara weeping and crying.

"Chara, hey what's up?" Owen asked.

"Oh my gosh don't scare me like that! You've been out for hours! I saw what you did in the fight what was that?" Chara yelled.

"What was what?" Owen said. There was an expression of confusion that was written all over his face.

"That black aura, the aura that was destroying the field around you. You passed out after using it, what was it?" Chara asked.

"I actually can't remember the fight all that well. Sorry, but I don't have an answer right now," Owen said. That's when Owen heard a soft voice in his ear, but this time he couldn't make out what it was. But he heard the last few words of the voice, "Kill them all".

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Hey Jpr123 here, I know I should focus on getting better and all, but writing fanfiction is a whole lot better than lying in a hospital bed all day. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Reviews are always appreciated.


	18. Chapter, Team Moonlight vs Team Psythe

**Author Notes:** Some of the content in this chapter might be disturbing for some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

(-0-)

The sun was shinning in the sky, there were few clouds up that dotted the space above. The wonderful smell of grilled street food filled the air with its intoxicating aroma. The music blaring from a concert not too far from the area set the mood for a wonderful day.

"Hey Skei, come on what's bothering you?" Astrid happily said.

Skei simply tucked his hands into his pockets and grunted. He looked Astrid in the eye, but quickly turned away. There was a slight blush that ran across his soft cheeks. "Nothin is bothering me,".

"Oh come on! Don't be like that! You've been silent this entire time, do you not like me or something?" Astrid asked.

"Hey don't start making assumptions. Astrid I love you, but right now... I feel very nervous around you all of a sudden. I g-guess I'm j-just," Skei said just before he was cut off.

"Hey come on! This isn't the time to be confessing our deepest darkest secrets! Let's just enjoy our time!" Astrid happily said. She grabbed Skei by the arm and began to drag him to different areas of the festival grounds.

The two of the gorged themselves on an array of desserts. Skei really enjoyed the tree sap toffee from the Aether booths, while Astrid happily chowed down on the free ice cream there. Skei checked out some of the combat boots, and even ended up buying a pair.

It was getting around mid afternoon, so Skei and Astrid decided to head over to the battle prep room. Once they were there they began to put on their armor for their upcoming fight. Skei put on some light padding, while Astrid wore some of the heavier armor.

This was noting new for Team Moonlight, as they were used to going to tournaments, but more importantly they had lots of experience in the ring. Astrid was meditating before the match, and Skei was warming up his body by doing a verity of exercises.

"Hey are you two ready? It's time for you guys to step out into in arena," One of the tournament organizers said.

"Yeah we're good. C'mon Astrid, let's go," Skei said.

Team Moonlight slowly walked down the dark, dimly lit hallway. They could see the brimming light at the end of the tunnel, at this very moment their hearts began to race. No matter how many tournaments they've been in, going into a new match is always nerve wracking.

They stepped out onto the battlefield to meet the blinding sun and the roars of excitement from the audience. Staring across the battlefield Skei and Astrid saw their opponents. Their opponents were a team called "Team Psythe," not really a well known team, but people have said they're strength is average, but do well against strong opponents.

Skei looked up on the big screen to check out his opponent's names. Chrono was the team leader. He was a Gallade pokemorph, so that mean't he had large talons coming out of his elbows, and a pair of red spikes coming out of his back.

Chrono had long black hair that was neatly tied up into a ponytail, his crimson red eyes felt as if they were probing into the back of Skei's mind. There was a black cross tattoo running from the bridge of his nose all the way up to the top of his left eye socket.

Team Moonlight looked over at their other opponent, Chrono's partner. Her name was Honey and she just so happened to be a Beedrill pokemorph.

Honey had large red eyes, that were almost insect like. She had bright blue hair that ran freely. Her overall body shape was thin and slender with little muscle. But what she did have, was something all Beedrill pokemorphs have, and that's a stinger on their derrière. As for clothing Honey didn't wear a lot. All she wore was a black sports bra and a pair of revealing black and yellow knee length pants.

"Skei Voya, what an honor to meet ya! Ta day we was hopin ta beat ya inta da ground!" Honey happily said.

"Wow to be standing face to face with such a ruthless opponent is really quite exciting," Chrono said. He gave Astrid a good stare, as he gave his lips a soft lick.

Large holographic numbers above the team's heads began to count down. Skei's body tensed up as he got into a serious battle stance. Astrid cleared her mind as she got ready for the fight. Chrono and Honey both got into their battle stances.

"3... 2... 1... Go!" The crowd yelled.

Chrono let out a blast of psychic energy as soon as the match started. Both Skei and Astrid put up their arms to block the attack, but something unexpected happened the wave of energy just passed right through them, it didn't even sting, it didn't hurt at all.

Skei smirked he dashed forward and leaped up into the air, with the momentum of gravity he spun around in the air and forced his foot down onto Chrono, but Chrono had blocked in time making Skei's attack pointless.

Skei quickly jumped back and dashed forward again, he spun his body around to force his heel right into Chrono's shoulder. But Chrono didn't flinch, as the shockwaves from the impact shuddered his entire body.

A small smirk creeped its way onto Chrono's face, he licked his lips as his talons begun to glow. His talons slowly became engulfed by a shadowy dark energy, Skei saw this and quickly leaped back, but was met by a nasty stab.

"Hey did you forget about me!" Honey said.

"Astrid get her off of me!" Skei yelled.

"I can't Chrono is blocking my psychic abilities I can't do a single thing!" Astrid yelled.

Honey summoned large javelin sized stingers, her stingers were quickly enveloped by a deep violet fluid. She thrusted one of her stingers forward right towards Skei, he ducked just in time, but was punched right in the gut by Chrono sending him back.

Astrid began to concentrate, she tried desperately to attack both Honey and Chrono, but it was no use. It didn't seem like it but Chrono was well versed in the way of psychic blocking, it was some of the best she had ever encountered in her life. As much as she tried she just could not break Chrono's hold on her.

Skei was dodging left and right, he was trying to avoid both Chrono and Honey's attacks. Chrono came in for a quick slash with his talon, Skei raised his foot to repel the attack. He spun around to block Honey's thrust. Falling onto his back he held out his arm and spun around on his hand spreading out his legs forming a helicopter kick. Extending his wings Skei flew up into the air increasing the distance between him and his opponent.

Honey quickly followed Skei into the air using her own wings, but Chrono found a different way to combat Skei in the air. Chrono instantly disappeared into thin air, Skei recognized the move as teleport and just before he knew it Chrono was right behind him. Skei could feel Chrono's breath down his neck.

"Peeka boo," Chrono whispered.

Skei tried to turn around, but Honey had already landed a powerful strike to Skei's stomach. Skei could feel a fluid seeping into his flesh. Chrono quickly slammed his elbow into Skei's back sending him back to the ground.

Skei fell out of the sky and onto the ground, he stood up only to notice that his body felt heavy. Much heavier than usual. Skei slowly walked back to Astrid who was on the ground, her entire body was soaked in sweat. Skei could how much a mental battle this was for her.

"Chrono, cough... y-you leave Astrid cough... cough... cough... alone!" Skei yelled. He took out some ear buds and placed them in his ears. He began to focus on Honey. "How about I show you something painful, I've heard bug types are quite sensitive to vibrations,".

Suddenly Honey fell out of the sky, her eyes went beady. Her ears were burning like hell, no her entire body felt like it was on fire. She clenched her ears trying to cover them, sweat began to beat down her body. She looked up to the sky as tears began to stream down her face.

Skei began to concentrate even harder, Honey's hopeless screams could be heard throughout the crowd as everyone watched in horror. Honey kneeled over and opened up her mouth she put her hands over her mouth. She tried to hold everything back, but the pressure inside her body was increasing rapidly. That's when she threw up straight blood, the battlefield was quickly tainted by a deep crimson red. Honey fell over and passed out. Chrono who watched everything from afar and begun to laugh.

"Hahahaha, wow Skei Voya. The stories of you back in Null are true! You have quite the incredible control over your Boomburst. But I never thought that'd you'd be able to making someone vomit up blood. You sir are a legend!" Chrono yelled.

"Now let Astrid go or else I will kill you!" Skei said. The burning fire in his eyes only showed his seething rage, and despise for his opponent. Skei stomped on the ground sending, he sent out a massive shockwave of sound. The sound he was emitting tore up the tough earth in front of him. Large boulders were reduced to nothing but dust, in Skei's rampaging path.

Chrono ran forward he tongue hung freely, he bobbed left and right quickly avoiding each blast of sound that Skei released. His talon grew to an immense size and was engulfed by a shadowy aura. Skei saw this, his body erupted into a pillar of blue flames, breaking Astrid out of her trance.

"Skei, don't that's too risky!" Astrid yelled.

"Can you move?" Skei asked.

"Urrghh, I-I... I'm so sorry my body won't move... I'm completely drained," Astrid said.

"Then don't worry I get this bastard for you," Skei said. He charged forward, draconic heads formed around Skei's legs. Their wild fangs ripped and slashed out massive chunks out of the air without mercy. Skei spun his body around his leg made contact with Chrono's talon, this tore up the ground beneath the two of them.

Chono quickly disappeared and appeared right behind Skei. Skei ducked down and swept his leg underneath Chrono, but once again Chrono disappeared. Chrono was right above Skei, Skei let out another blast of sound only for Chrono to disappear once again.

Skei stood there as Chrono was constantly teleporting around the field. His eerie laugh was burning its way into Skei's mind. The flaming aura surrounding Skei was slowly fading away, and his stamina was running thin.

"How can you win against someone you can't even hit?" Chrono whispered.

"I can't land a single hit on him, every time I try he just teleports away. Can I predict where he's going to go? No that's not possible, my eyes won't be able to see him if he appears behind me," Skei thought.

"Skei, I can't move, all I can do is give you advice! Skei use your echolocation!" Astrid yelled.

"My echolocation? I haven't used that since I was a mere child, but it's probably the best shot I've got," Skei thought. He closed his eyes shut, his ears perked up and he turned his body slightly.

Chrono smirked, he charged in right in front of Skei. He slashed his talons right in front of Skei. Skei took the hit and was sent stuttering back a bit. Chrono dashed back in and begun his onslaught, his strikes were a blur and small lacerations were finding their way on Skei's flesh.

Skei finally sense the last hit, he ducked down and grabbed Chrono by the leg. Using the extended part of his wing he propelled his leg forward right into Chrono's torso. A loud crack was heard the strike sounded more like a gun shot. Skei spun around in the air forcing his foot down onto Chrono's chest, or so he thought.

Chrono was holding Skei's foot in mid air, he was using all of his psychic might to keep that foot off his chest. Chrono lifted up his talon and with one strike sent that talon right through Skei's leg.

"AHHGGHHRRRHHHH!" Skei fell to the ground with tears streaming down his face. His leg was covered in blood, and completely limp. He tried to get up but it was futile, he looked down and saw his leg, and almost threw up from the sight.

Chrono walked over to Skei and stomped right on the spot he stabbed Skei's leg. Again and again, over and over. Chrono continued to strike that one spot sending shockwaves of excruciating pain throughout Skei's entire body.

"Leave Skei alone!" Astrid yelled. She put up her hands sending out a wave of psychic energy. But this was futile as Chrono sent out an even stronger wave completely nullifying Astrid's attack.

Chorno's eyes began to glow a beautiful crimson red. He put up his arm, as he did this he picked up both Skei and Astrid. With one flick of his finger he sent both Astrid and Skei out of the arena.

"The winner of this match is Team Psythe!" The referee yelled.

Paramedics rushed to the seen to see Skei crying in pain. Astrid lay beside him, her eyes were wide, and the paramedics saw this as psychic scarring.

In the crowds Wendy, Winston, Amity, Ivan, Sealeous, Ultima, Mei'li, Owen and Chara all stood there in shock. Winston, Amity and Ivan were all shaking while Sealeous, Ultima and Mei'li stood there with their arms crossed.

"Team Moonlight actually lost. Sealeous what do you think of that guy called Chrono?" Wendy asked.

"He's definitely a dark horse candidate, to be honest I expected Skei and Astrid to make it to grand finals," Sealeous said.

(-0-)

Later in the day both Winston and Wendy were hanging out on the festival grounds. The two of them were just walking around enjoying the sights.

"So Winston, I know we haven't done this in awhile, but do you maybe want to look at the clouds?" Wendy asked. There was a slight blush across her face.

"Oh sure!" Winston said. He spread out his wings and flew up into the air, he looked around for a bit. While up in the air it didn't take long for him to find a perfect hill. He flew back down, he held out his hand.

"Winston, are you sure? Do you really want to carry me? Aren't you afraid of heights?" Wendy asked.

"Oh that! Ha I'm not scared of heights anymore! Come on let's go look at the clouds!" Winston happily said. There was a bright smile on his face, a smile that sent shivers up Wendy's spine.

The two of them made it to the hill where both of them laid down on the soft cool grass. They didn't have to worry about the beating sun, due to the shade provided by a tree that they were under. Winston lay on the ground with his hands behind his back, he closed his eyes and calmly listened to the breeze.

Wendy was contemplating her actions, but what was wrong with her intentions. She had done this a ton of time with Winston in the past, but what was so different this time. She readied her body she put her head right on Winston's stomach expecting a soft belly to lay down on, but she was met with a solid wall of muscle.

Wendy ran her fingers along Winston's abs through his shirt. She looked at his chest and for the first time noticed just how well toned it was. She couldn't but blush in this situation. She loved the feeling of running her fingers along Winston's muscles. This was very different from when they were little kids.

"Hey uh... Winston, look that cloud looks like a... a marshmallow!" Wendy said.

Winston let out a soft chuckle, "Wendy you say every cloud looks like a marshmallow,". Winston put his hand on top of Wendy's head. He began to pet her head just in between her ears.

"W-Winston, uh- w-what a-a-are you doing?" Wendy said. Her face was flushed with a shade of rosy pink. Her body stiffened up with excitement, she stuck out her tongue to let out her steamy breath.

Wendy sat back up slapping away Winston's hand, her blush was quite visible so much so that Winston could see it. She quickly turned around to look Winston in the eye, she held her hands tight.

"Hey Winston, have you ever felt as if you were meant to be with someone?" Wendy asked.

Winston sat back up, "Oh how so?".

"Winston, I-I-I... aw geez I really suck at this. Winston! I-I-I want to be closer to you! It just feels as if we've been drifting apart you know," Wendy said. Thoughts were rushing through Wendy's mind, but one train of thought spoke volumes of how she felt, that one thought was, "I want Winston to be my first ear nibble,".

Winston moved closer to Wendy and gave her a warm hug. He pressed his lips up to Wendy's ear. "You said you wanted to be closer, so I'm giving you a hug!".

"That's not what I mean't," Wendy said.

"I have something important to tell you, but I have my match tomorrow so I'll tell you what's on my mind after my match," Winston said.

"Promise?" Wendy said.

"I promise. I also promise I'll never leave you alone, we'll never drift apart," Winston said.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well I should probably start off by saying thank you guys for all the support on this fic and the support you've been giving me IRL with my cancer. I can't thank you enough, don't worry I don't spend everyday in my hospital bed, I stay at home now with my girlfriend. She's doing a great job of dealing with my problems. Anyway back to the fic.

I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, that's all I could ask for.

And a special thanks to the "Madassdragon" for making Team Psythe, he saved me a lot of time for the Vital Tournament!


	19. Chapter, Feelings In the Heart

Winston was sitting down on a picnic table, he let out a soft sigh. He knew quite well that his tournament match was today, he took a small sip of his soda. When he put his can down there in front of him was Sealeous with a tray of food.

"Hey Winston, you mind if I sit here?" Sealeous asked.

"Oh uh... sure," Winston said.

Winston was slightly worried to be sitting in front of the prince, but he knew that Sealeous wouldn't bite.

Sealeous smiled, and happily sat down. He took a few bites of his food and a few sips of his drink. He pushed his fries towards Winston, who quickly caught onto Sealeous' drift and happily ate some of the fries.

"I don't mean to come off as rude, but why are you sitting with me? Shouldn't you be training with Wendy?" Winston asked.

"Oh yeah about that, um Wendy likes training on her own now. My brother is out on a date with his girlfriend, and plus I don't like eating alone," Sealeous said. He took another bite of his food. "Speaking of training, how's your training moving along?".

"Actually with the help of Ivan and Amity I'm improving a lot! Thanks to them... ah never mind it's not that important," Winston said.

The two of them started to casually talk about their interests, eventually it got to the point where to the two of them were sharing recipes that they both loved to cook.

"You know for the burgers you need to make the rice extra acidic just for Wendy, just the way she likes it!". Winston said.

"Wow, you sure know quite a lot about her," Sealeous said.

"Well we did basically grow up together. She was my first friend when I was little. It's kinda hard to believe that she put up with my blindness back then," Winston said.

"Blindness? Were you dense or something?" Sealeous asked.

"Oh ha ha ha! I was a zubat back then, no eyes," Winston laughed.

"I guess that I'm not all that wise despite having white hair!" Sealeous laughed.

Winston laughed along, as both teenagers started to burst out laughing, for a joke that really wasn't that funny in the first place. So much so that the author of this fic had to tell them to shut the fuck up. But maybe I should stop breaking the fourth wall and get back to the fic.

"Why does that keep happening?" Sealeous asked.

"What?" Winston asked.

"It's like this tiny voice inside my head that dictates everything that happens as if this was some sort of story," Sealeous said.

"Huh weird," Winston said.

"Anyway...".

"You know this has been a nice talk, it has gotten my mind off of my up coming fight," Winston said, in a fake cheery tone. Sealeous could tell instantly that this was a lie, and that Winston had something on his mind.

"Winston..." Sealeous said.

"Uh yeah?" Winston said.

"Hey Winston, what's wrong?" Sealeous asked. "Look I help people who are in need of assistance, I helped out Wendy and now it seems you need help with something,".

Winston carefully thought about what he was going to answer with. "Uh... you know your brother's match is going to start soon, we should go ahead and cheer him on!" Winston got up and cleaned up his garbage. As he started to walk away, Sealeous stood up.

"Winston! You have feelings for Wendy don't you?" Sealeous yelled.

Winston instantly froze up, he couldn't move his legs, let alone breath. A sharp shiver was sent down his spine. Thoughts were running through his mind. "Is he going to threaten me or even worse is he going to fight me?".

"Winston, you don't have to be afraid. I'm not mad," Sealeous said with the softest of smiles.

"S-Sealeous, I-I-I l-look Wendy and I, we're just friends," Winston said.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! Both you and I know that's a lie!" Sealeous yelled. "Winston you need stand up and become a man! How much do you love Wendy? Please tell me an honest answer,".

Winston held the center of his chest, his pounding heart was about to explode, but he knew that he needed this. "I've loved her more than anyone, ever since we were little kids. I always want to be there for her. I love Wendy with all of my heart and that's the truth, but if she's happy with you, than that's more than enough for me," Winston happily said.

Sealeous put his head down in utter disappointment, he clenched his fists. "Winston, I'm going to break up with Wendy, cause I know she'll be happier with you,".

"Wait WHAT?! But Sealeous don't you love her? Why would you let her go?" Winston yelled.

"Don't get me wrong I love Wendy, but our relationship is more like brother and sister. She's almost like the sister I never had. Winston, you should tell Wendy how you feel," Sealeous said.

"But what about Amity? I don't want to hurt her feelings, she's been so good to me. I don't want to crush her spirit," Winston said.

"Look I've hung out with her quite a few times, a small break up won't destroy her, sure she'll be pissed, but she won't murder you for it. Winston, it's time to stop being indecisive, stand up and tell Wendy how you feel," Sealeous said.

"Sealeous, I'm glad we had this talk. I've made up my mind, I'll tell my feelings to the person I truly love," Winston said.

Winston let out soft sigh, "Sealeous will you go out with me?"

"WHAT?!" Sealeous yelled.

"Ha kidding, I'm kidding. Anyway Sealeous, thanks for the advice, I really do appreciate it," Winston calmly said.

"Anytime," Sealeous said.

Winston left Sealeous to go have a much needed talk with Amity. His heart was pounding and not for a good reason, could he do it? Could he really tell Amity how he felt, he did it when they first got together, but why was this time so different?

He decided that today would be the only possible day. He grabbed his phone and quickly dialed Amity's number. Amity picked up and Winston quickly told her that he wanted to meet up. The two of them decided that'd they'd make a quick trip to Amity's house to talk.

Winston flew over to Amity's house. He stood in front of Amity's door, he slowly raised his hand and humbly knocked on the door. The door swung open there he saw Amity, she was wearing a small violet hoodie with some black short shorts.

"Winston! Hey come on in, here I'll get some tea ready," Amity happily said.

"Hey thanks," Winston walked through the door and sat down in Amity's living room. He sat there politely folding his hands together. Amity placed down a cup of tea in front of Winston.

"So Winston, what did you want to talk about? I mean our battle doesn't really start until much later in the afternoon," Amity said.

Winston let out a sigh, he took a deep breath in. At first he tried to speak, but not a single word would leave his lips. He tried again, but this time it was futile once again.

"Winston, you're such a jerk," Amity calmly said.

Winston took this by surprise. "Uh... I didn't even say anything yet,".

"This isn't about our battle, its about our relationship," Winston said.

"I know, I've been dating you long enough to know how you're feeling. I've known you've had feelings for Wendy this entire time, you even told me that you liked her when we got together," Amity said. "Winston, I love you a lot, but I understand if you want to breakup," she lied through her teeth.

Winston let out a soft sigh. He looked Amity in the eye with deep ambition. His face softened and he gave Amity a soft hug. "Hey, thanks for understanding,".

"Yeah... no... p-problem... Winston, w-what are y-you w-waiting f-f-for g-g-g-go get Wendy," Amity said. Due to their hug Winston could not see the tears streaming down Amity's face. She clenched onto the back of Winston's shirt being careful to avoid his wings.

"Thanks Amity," Winston said.

"C-come o-o-on g-get... o-out... sniff of h-here b-b-before I... I.. I-I really start crying," Amity barely got out.

Winston left Amity's house. Amity watched as her now ex-boyfriend walked out of her house. Her knees felt weaker than ever before, she feel down to the floor. Her vision became extremely blurry, and she could feel her eyes welling up with tears. She buried her face into her hands. Only one thought echoed through her mind. "What did I do wrong? Was I not good enough? Please don't leave me,".

Amity grabbed Winston's tea cup and slowly picked it up. She held it up to her lips and took a small sip. The tea was black, completely tasteless, a complete contrast to her sugar filled cup. She couldn't hold back the tears anymore, she washed the dishes, and did her chores around the house.

She lay down on her bed despite it being mid afternoon, she covered her face with a pillow. "Winston was my first boyfriend, is this the heartbreak that everyone talks about?". She pulled up her phone and decided to call someone quite close to her.

"Hello?"

"Ivan... sniff... you there?" Amity quietly said.

"Hey, Amity! You sound upset is everything ok?" Ivan quickly said.

"Ivan, I-I-I don't think I'll be able to be in the battle t-today," Amity cried.

"What?! But I'm not going to be able to fight either. Remember one of my spider legs are broken from training! It's not like you to decline from a fight, what's going on? Wait actually I'll be right over, where are you right now?" Ivan said.

"I'm at my house," Amity said.

"Alright hold on I'll be there!" Ivan yelled.

Amity sat there in her bed, she was waiting for a few minutes, but as time passed on she could not stop crying. That's when she heard a knock on her window, she looked over and saw Ivan hanging there in pain. He was carrying a few plastic bags that clearly contained a few food items. Amity quickly ran over and opened up her window to allow Ivan into her room.

"Hey sorry I took so long. I stopped by the candy shop to pick up some... well... candy. I got some of your favourites chocolates and sour keys," Ivan happily said. But when he saw the tears streaming down Amity's face he knew this was a serious issue. Amity's eyes were all puffy and the wonderful emerald glow they usually emitted had gone dull.

"Amity, what happened?"

"Winston, h-h-he... we broke up," Amity quietly said. She pushed her head into Ivan's chest "I thought I was stronger than this... but this is something I haven't experienced yet,".

"Well how about we start repairing that broken heart," Ivan calmly said.

Ivan texted Winston telling him that he'd have to go into the battle on his own. Winston understood and took it as a punishment for breaking up with Amity. After this Ivan went ahead and made some popcorn for both him and Amity to enjoy.

He got out Amity's laptop and started to play a movie, the two of them sat there in each other's arms. Amity loved feeling the warm embrace of Ivan's arms and spider legs. For once she didn't really mind his disgusting arachnid legs.

"Ivan... how come you're being so nice to me? All I've ever done to you since we became team members is push you around, and told you that your legs are disgusting,". Amity said.

"We've had our fun moments together, but I don't dwell on the past. I just keep moving forward, but someone needs help moving along, I'll be glad to help," Ivan said.

"So are you just simply pitying me?" Amity asked.

"No of course not. I'm just helping out someone who I believe is a friend, we're friends aren't we?" Ivan said.

Amity quickly turned her head the other way. "Humph of course we are you dummy!"

"There's the Amity I know and love!" Ivan smiled.

"Alright I've had enough of this get out of my house you disgusting spider!" Amity yelled.

"Sure thing," Ivan said. He quickly jumped out of Amity's window leaving behind everything he had bought for her. But in his heart he knew that he had done the right thing.

(-0-)

Winston was standing at the light of a long hallway. Just on the other side he could hear the roars and screams from the audience excitedly awaiting for a battle. Winston knew that this fight was going to be a tough one, he was dawned with the task of a 2v1 fight. This was his punishment, and in hindsight he should have told her after the battle.

"Hey Winston, good luck out there," Wendy said.

"Thanks," Winston said.

"Don't die on me ok," Wendy said.

"I won't," Winston said.

"Promise?" Wendy said.

"..." Winston walked out into the light without looking back. A glare of determination was struck across his face, as he faced the task ahead of him.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Well hey guys there isn't much that I can say. But I do have to thank "Ultima the Eternal Dragon," he did partially help write part of this chapter wether he meant it or not.

This is just a personal message to him, thanks for helping out with that scene, and you my friend are really good at predicting a lot of the stuff that's going to happen in this fic. Are you stealing my laptop? Like seriously the way you predict certain plot points is almost scary, but keep it up it keeps me on my toes.

Now with that message out of the way, I'd just to here your thoughts on this chapter that's all I can really ask for


	20. Chapter, Winston please

**Author Notes:** Some of the content in this chapter might be disturbing for some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

(-0-)

Winston stood at the end of a long hallway, the brimming light emitting from the end of that hallway was blinding. Winston stepped out onto the battlefield. The roars from the audience were intimidating to say the least. He looked across the battlefield to see his opponents for the fight.

Team Scramble a team comprised of 2 grimer pokemorphs. This was quite troublesome due to the fact that Winston would not be able to poison them. Winston looked up on the screen to see their names, but was puzzled by how odd their names were.

The team leader's name was Alpha, he was about the same height as Winston. Alpha had long pink hair that completely covered up his eyes. His hair ran down to his chin, and was wildly messy. He was quite slender, not supporting too much muscle. For clothing he wore nothing more than a simple purple T-shirt and some long purple jeans.

Behind Alpha was his team partner Beta. Much like her team leader her hair was quite long. Her hair ran down to the base of her back and was wildly messy. Her bangs covered up her eyes, making them almost invisible. She wore a purple top that purely covered up her chest, leaving her tanned shoulders and stomach showing. She had purple short shorts and some knee high combat boots.

"Hey Team Scramble! Let's have a good match ok!" Winston yelled.

Alpha simply tilted his head as if he didn't understand a single word that Winston spoke. He simply nodded in response, Beta followed her leader's nod as well.

"Uh Young man, where is your battle partner?" The referee asked.

"Oh, due to circumstances she won't be able to participate in this match sir," Winston said.

"Young man, you do realize that in a tournament ruleset that if your partner is not able to battle you will have to fight in a 2v1," The referee said.

"I am well aware of that sir," Winston said.

*Just before the Match*

Team Scramble was standing beside their master and trainer, "Thor Sir Might,". There they stood as their master carefully walked up to the referee for their match. With a powerful voice and headstrong stance, he aggressively threatened that referee.

"You will not call of the match no matter what happens you got that," Thor said.

"But Sir, with all do respect it is my job call off a match if a situation becomes too dangerous," The referee said.

"Look here, If you don't call of the match, I'll give you $100,000,000. And if you think I'm lying I've got a briefcase containing the money, but when Team Scramble walk off the field that is when you may declare a winner," Thor said.

"Of course your majesty, I'll do as you request," The referee said.

"Smart choice," Thor said.

*Back To The Match*

Winston got ready in a fighting stance, his dominate hand was just in front of his face while his other hand was just in front of his chest. His wings were spread out and his legs were much the same.

"Beta, leave this match to me. I can beat him in a 1v1, he'll be a good appetizer for the rest of the tournament," Alpha said.

Beta simply nodded in response and stepped off of the battlefield. The crowd roared in applause for team Scramble willing to have a fair fight between Winston and Alpha. Winston was pleasantly surprised by this, but he knew that this wasn't the time to lose focus.

He tightened his fists and got ready for the fight. Alpha stood there hunched over, his form was sloppy and strange to say the least. His was bent over, his head was tilted and his arms fell freely from his shoulders.

The referee blew his whistle, and at that moment both fighters stood still, neither one made an advance. Winston slowly walked around Alpha examining the situation. He didn't want to make any risky moves, but he knew he had to do something. But just when Winston thought he'd make his move Alpha began to charge.

Winston quickly jumped back to further the distance between him and Alpha. Alpha quickly reached out his arm extended into a long thin appendage, his arm reached out and grabbed Winston by the shirt.

Winston's hand began to glow a soft purple, from his hand his arm became engulfed in a purple aura. He forced his elbow down onto Alpha's arm. This cause Alpha's arm to split apart from its body. The arm fell to the ground and started to wiggle around much like a lizard's severed tail would.

Alpha simply smirked, he walked over to his severed arm and picked it up. He held it up to his shoulder only for it to reattach itself. He smirked and began to laugh, he extended out both of his arms. Both hands began to chase down Winston.

Winston was on the run ducking and weaving avoiding each thrust with just enough room for him to take quick slashes at his opponent's arms. But each time Winston would get in close he'd be quickly forced back, due to the fact that Alpha was just so quick with his extending arms.

"Alright Winston, it seems like cutting off his limbs don't really do any damage to him. But just maybe it reduces a large amount of his stamina," Winston thought to himself.

Winston clenched his fists and wildly charged in his wings were bathed in a bright white light that was almost blinding. Alpha smirked and extended his arms once again, but this time without hesitation Winston easily cut through the soft flesh of Alpha. Bits of purple goo was sent everywhere scattering across the entire battlefield, Winston quickly slid underneath one of Alpha's arms.

Using his wings Winston pushed up off the ground and sent his entire lower body right up into Alpha's jawline. Winston then spun around on his arm and wrapped his legs around Alpha's neck and, pulled him to the ground. He quickly grabbed one of Alpha's arms and pulled it up into his head, putting Alpha into an assassin style choke lock.

"If I can get him to pass out from not being able to breath, I just might be able to win this," Winston thought. But much to his surprise Alpha simply lay there, his eyes were wide open and there was a large smirk on his face.

Alpha's entire body quickly reverted into a goo, the goo twisted and turned out of Winston's grip. Alpha formed out of the goo, but now he was around Winston's neck. Alpha quickly pulled Winston to the ground and forced him into a lock.

Winston struggled against Alpha, he tried to claw away at Alpha's arm, but each attempt was futile as his fingers ran through his arm as if it was water. Alpha's grip was tightening, and things were looking grim. Winston wouldn't give up hope, at least not that easily, especially when he heard someone supporting him from behind.

In the hallway he could hear Wendy screaming. "Come on Winston! Beat that guy to a pulp! Show him what you're made of!".

Winston began to concentrate there was a large amount of aura building around him. His muscles stiffened up and his ears perked up. "TAKE THIS!". Winston let out a blast of sound from his ears catching Alpha off guard.

Winston quickly got up and fell backwards forcing his elbow into Alpha's stomach. But Alpha quickly got back up, but was met with a powerful knee to the stomach. Winston quickly grabbed the back of Alpha's head and slammed his knee right into Alpha's face. Alpha could feel the stinging pain radiating through his entire body, but Winston wasn't done yet.

Winston quickly summoned a small dagger using air cutter. He began to hack and slash at Alpha's gooey flesh. Winston left big gashes in Alpha's flesh, but those deep wounds were quickly regenerated. And with one final hit Alpha was sent flying, when he landed his head was right by the edge of the ring.

The referee saw this and begun his countdown. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... on-". That's when Alpha slowly got up. He put up his fists and got into a serious fighting stance.

"Winston Star, you are much stronger than what my master had told me, but you are still no match for me," Alpha laughed. He took one step forward and instantly disappeared into thin air without a single trace.

Winston quickly looked around the entire battlefield, but he couldn't sense where Alpha had gone. Suddenly Winston felt a massive force hit the side of his head, he was sent flying only for his head to be shoved down into the stadium. It all happened so quickly that his body wasn't able to register the pain. He looked back down on his hand to see it was drenched in his own blood.

Winston pulled himself out of the ground, he held the side of his head, as right now it felt as if it was sitting in the middle the burning sun. Winston then felt a massive impact in his stomach, he was once again sent flying, but was met with a powerful kick to his back that stopped all of his momentum.

Winston instantly fell to the ground, there was a large amount of pressure building up in his mouth. He decided to let that pressure out only to see himself vomit up a river of blood. Winston began to cough, but each cough only sent out more blood.

Alpha slowly walked up to Winston and stomped him to the ground. Alpha dug his foot into Winston's head.

"Hey you like that? That's what you get for thinking you were stronger than me!" Alpha laughed. He forced his foot down into Winston's head without mercy. Tears began to drip down Winston's face, each stop stung with a great amount of pain and it didn't help that the pain he didn't feel from the previous hits were starting to catch up. He could feel his skull being crushed underneath the weight of Alpha's foot.

"I surrender! I throw the fight! I give up!" Winston yelled, but the referee would not stop the fight. Winston struggled in the position he was put in. Winston clawed and gripped the tough earth that happened to be in between his fingers at the time as it was the only thing that helped ease the immense amount of pain that was coursing through his entire body like a raging fire.

Alpha grabbed one of Winston's wings. "Ha let's see how you like this!". He took Winston's wing and begun to bend the wing in ways it wasn't supposed to bend. A crobat's wings were the most sensitive part of the body, and breaking one of them was signally the most amount of pain a crobat is capable of feeling.

"ARRGHHGHHHH!" Winston yelled. A loud snap echoed through the entire area, people watch in horror as Alpha began to reach over for Winston's other wing. Alpha gently held Winston's other wing only for him to break it as well.

"ARRRHHHH! PLEASE DON'T! No!" Winston cried, streams of tears fell down his face.

Wendy watched in horror as her best friend was getting abused and tormented. She stepped out of the hall. She cupped her hands, and shouted at the top of her voice. "Referee stop the fight this has gone on long enough!".

The audience began to chant at the referee to stop the fight, but the referee declined. But just when Winston was about to give up, Alpha lifted him up by his hair. He threw up Winston into the air. His arm formed into a sharp javelin like shape, and with one quick thrust made a giant hole in Winston's chest.

"NOOOOOOO!" Wendy cried.

The referee quickly put down his flag idicating that Winston had lost the fight. Wendy instantly ran up to Winston. She feel to her knees seeing that Winston's eyes were blank, completely dead. The massive hole that Alpha had put in his chest had gone straight through Winston's heart.

"Winston... You promised that you wouldn't leave me alone! Winston, you promised, please don't go!" Wendy yelled. She held Winston's head in her lap, she slowly brushed away his hair from his face. Wendy's tears fell onto Winston's forehead.

"Somebody! Anybody! Someone call the paramedics... please! Someone please help Winston!" Wendy cried. Wendy interlocked her fingers with Winston's limp hand, that's when Winston slowly turned his head.

"W-Wendy... i-s... th-that you?".

"Yes Winston it is. It's me Wendy,..." She cried.

"Ev-ery-thing... i-s... g-go-ing... black... s-so... p-pl-e-ase... kne-e-e-l... y-your he-ead down,".

Wendy did what she told, but what Winston did only forced the tears down her face. She felt a pair of sharp teeth chew on her left ear. She tightened her grip on Winston's hand, she enjoyed and hated every minuet of Winston's gentle ear nibble. Her first time, and quite possibly her last had just passed by. Winston's body grew cold as the paramedics finally came and took Winston away leaving Wendy feeling cold and empty inside.

"Alpha I will murder you," Wendy whispered.

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** Awkwardgeek and I finally wrote this chapter, and my god was it hard. I seriously did not want to write this chapter at all, but it had to be done.

Just tell me your thoughts on the chapter.

In other news what do you guys think of Team Scramble? The final characters to fill in the slot for all the OCs in this fic! For those of you asking who filled up the last slot or team slot it was Team Scramble.

Like them or hate them I'd love to hear.


	21. Chapter 21, The End

Author Notes: Some of the content in this chapter might be disturbing for some readers. Viewer discretion is advised.

(-0-)

Wendy sat there in a hallway, even though her enhanced senses would allow her to hear everything within a 1000m radius. She couldn't hear a single thing, all she could hear in her mind were the screams of Winston Star, her best friend. She could feel the cooling blood soaked in her clothes, the more the blood cooled the more it hurt to simply exist.

Tears streamed down Wendy's face as she sat in front of a door. Behind that door was her best friend, behind the door she could smell many different nurses, doctors and even surgeons. But Wendy had a pit in her stomach that was telling her, Winston would not make it.

Wendy lifted up her hand and ran her fingers along the area Winston nibbled on her ear. She could still feel the bite marks embedded in her ears, she smiled and blushed, but quickly broke back into tears.

Wendy heard running feet quickly headed towards her direction. She didn't bother to look as she could only burry her face into her hands. She felt a light tap on her shoulder, she looked over to see Sealeous, Ultima and Mei'li standing there. Ultima and Mei'li were both drenched in sweat as they had just come out of their battle.

"Wendy, we heard what happened, and we rushed as soon as we heard the news," Mei'li said.

"Wendy, I'm so sorry... If we meet Team Scramble in the tournament we'll take them down for you. That's a promise!" Ultima yelled. He put his hand over his aching heart and looked Wendy in the eye. "I can not let someone harm such a broken person! I will get Alpha for you Wendy!".

"Ultima, don't be foolish... If you meet Team Scramble in the tournament, if you meet them on the battlefield. Please don't fight for me... b-b-ut... fi-ight for W-Winston," Wendy cried.

Ultima stood up and pulled Wendy into his body. He held the back of her head and pushed her right into his chest. Wendy could hear Ultima's calm beating heart. She began to pour all of her emotions into Ultima's chest, her cries echoed through the halls. Ultima quickly turned his head to his brother Sealeous.

"Sealeous, go find Team Scramble right now, and shut this project down for good," Ultima whispered.

"Right!" Sealeous yelled.

Mei'li wrapped her body around Wendy's body. Both her and Ultima smushed Wendy in between the two of them. It was sort of their way of comforting her. Wendy enjoyed the comforting hugs, but it just wasn't the same as the hugs Winston would give.

Wendy looked over to see both Ivan and Amity now standing in the hallway. Amity had a stream of tears falling down her face, she walked up to Wendy and fell to her knees. She looked up at Wendy, and simply could not hold back her own tears.

"Wendy... is Winston really dea-..." Amity could barely talk. She covered her mouth as Wendy broke her eye contact with her.

Wendy fell to her knees as well she held Amity in her arms, it was as if both girls could tell how the other felt. They could both feel how much they were hurting inside.

Sealeous was racing through the halls, he knew that Team Scramble's battle with Winston had recently finished, so they couldn't have gone far. Sealeous looked around many different corners without luck. He went through multiple rooms, and even when drenched in sweat he would stop at nothing to find Team Scramble.

There was just one more place he hadn't checked, and the room just so happened to be the royal tournament viewing room. As Sealeous stood in that elevator many thoughts were running through his mind.

"What should I even do when we meet face to face?... Will they even remember who I am?... And what am I supposed to do against Thor?...".

The elevator finally reached the royal tournament viewing room. The elevator door slowly opened up, and standing there was Thor, of course Team Scramble was standing there as well. Thor, Alpha and Beta all turned their heads towards Sealeous. As the proud prince stood there he walked out of the elevator to confront everyone in the room before him.

"Father, what a pleasant surprise!" Beta happily said.

"Father, what are you doing here?" Alpha spitefully asked. "You abandoned us! If it wasn't for Master Thor, we'd be dead!".

"Brother... please don't be so cruel to Father," Beta said.

"Oh Sealeous, your children have been quite the blessing to take care of," Thor smiled.

"Hands off Thor! Both you and I know that they should have never existed! Creating artificial life is morally wrong! Creating new species through genetics is wrong! Alpha... Beta... both of you were never meant to exist," Sealeous said.

"That is where you are wrong Sealeous. These two were meant to exist! Think about the applications of what they can do! Think of the combat abilities! These two wonderful children that you built can replicate the DNA of any pokemorph, if they see any kind of attack wether it's a grifta attack or not they can replicate it perfectly! They have the ability to transform into any kind of pokemorph as well making them perfect for assassinations!" Thor yelled.

"But that isn't why the kingdom of Aether made the 'Ditto Project'. The scientists of Aether made them to heal, with the ability to recreate an exact copy of DNA of any individual they could make organs that would not be rejected by the body, the medical applications would be limitless. But as they began to grow up, both of them began to show violence tendencies, we know what they're capable of in battle, that's why we have to stop their development. And because of you one of my best friends is dead," Sealeous said.

Sealeous put his hands together, a thick white fog erupted from his body. The palm of his hands begun to glow a thick layer of ice began to form in the palm of his hands. "Welcome back my friend,".

Sealeous summoned out instead of his usual frosty katana, he brought out a weapon that Thor was much accustomed to seeing. Within Sealeous' hands was a two handed broad sword that was covered in a thick layer of ice.

Thor stepped forward held his hand out in front of Sealeous. Electricity began to form and spark around his arm, it made its way to his hand to form into a bright orb of electricity. The orb soon formed into a mighty staff, but at both ends of the staff were two hammer heads.

"If it is a duel you wish to have, you shall have your duel with me!" Thor valiantly yelled. "But just to let you know, this is a declaration for war. Do you truly want that Prince Sealeous?".

"It's your fault that the woman I love is crying!" Sealeous yelled. He charged right in without thinking he reeled back to swing his sword.

Thor quickly blocked sending sparks everywhere setting the furniture in the room ablaze. The windows within the room busted open sending shockwaves throughout the entire tournament. The two royals were deadlocked with both of their weapons intertwined in a complex position.

Sealeous was the one to break the tension as he jumped up into the air, and angrily forced his sword down. Thor once blocked again, but this time the entire stadium tilted with Sealeous' sword strike. Thor grabbed Sealeous by the throat and threw him out of the royal room. He jumped out of the window, reeling back his weapon he spun around mid air, with one quick powerful strike he smashed Sealeous into the ground.

Thor begun to fall towards Sealeous a large electric aura surrounded his body. A thick black storm cloud appeared right above his head, and a massive lightning bolt struck down right where he had thrown Sealeous.

Sealeous quickly stood up and held his frosty broadsword in front of his body to block that lightning bolt. But as soon as the lightning bolt made contact it felt as if Sealeous was being crushed by the world itself. His legs were sinking into the ground, he looked around and saw all the shocked faces of the audience around him. But this wasn't the time to be worried about the people.

Sealeous could hear large cracks from both his bones and the broadsword that was literally crumbling in his hands. He still had one foot on the ground, but he was on one knee trying desperately to push back the attack.

Sealeous' body was surrounded in a bright white aura. Imbued with the power of extreme speed he quickly jumped back to avoid the lighting bolt. But unfortunately his broadsword had crumbled away in that time. He put his hands back together to summon out his frost katana.

Thor floated down gently. "Please don't tell me your going to use such a childish weapon against me,". Thor withdrew his weapon and this time summoned out two separate hammers, he got ready in another fighting stance.

Sealeous did the same, but this time he took a stance much similar to Wendy's stance. Both of them charged right in, Thor quickly swung, but Sealeous ducked under the attack. Sealeous forced his elbow into Thor's stomach, but the mighty king of Null quickly forced his hammer down on young prince's head.

Sealeous quickly blocked the attack sending sparks everywhere. He forced his blade upward scratching Thor on the cheek only to be met with a powerful blow to his stomach. Sealeous was sent flying, and when got up, he began to cough up large amounts of blood.

"Oh please don't tell me that this is all the first prince of Aether can handle. You are still far too young to understand the more important matters at hand. I don't regret killing your grandparents!" Thor laughed.

"Y-y-you what! Don't you dare speak about my damn grandparents! They were killed in the field of battle during the last war!" Sealeous yelled.

"Yes by me!" Thor laughed.

"H-h-how dare you!" Sealeous yelled. He quickly jumped up into the air his body erupted into a pillar of icy fog. His hands began to glow a beautiful glow, he slammed his fists right into the ground creating a white and blue dome that quickly expanded out from his inner core.

Thor's eyes widened as his entire body was engulfed his orb, he could feel an unbearable frozen chill run through his veins. Each and every living cell in his body was freezing and dying off. His skin formed into large blisters and begun to pop releasing tons of blood onto the ground. A cold chill was sent through the entire stadium, as every piece of metal within the stadium had a thick layer of frost form on it.

(-0-)

Ultima, Mei'li, Wendy, Chara, Owen, Amity and Ivan all saw the metal around them quickly gain a thick layer of frost around them. Everyone except for Ultima and Mei'li were in awe, but Ultima and Mei'li knew quite well that this was Sealeous' frost daze attack. The two of them only knew that this could be trouble, as Sealeous only ever uses that attack if the situation calls for it.

"Everyone, this is bad let's all get onto the air ships to take us down, and out of the stadium," Ultima said.

"Yes we must all go right away. You see this frost building up on the walls, this is all due to Sealeous, he may be battling Thor right now in a serious fight," Mei'li said.

"Alright we understand," Chara, Owen, Ivan and Amity all said. But Wendy stayed quiet, she only had her head down.

"Hey come on Wendy, you're in on this too right?" Chara asked.

"No... I'm not going with you guys. I'm staying here with Winston," Wendy said.

"Wendy, we understand your mindset right now, but this situation is dire. The last time Sealeous and Thor went all out against each other they nearly destroyed the great forest!" Ultima yelled.

"Then you go... I'll be fine," Wendy said.

"Urgh fine whatever! Come on everyone let's go," Ultima said. Everyone nodded and quickly ran off. Ivan however stayed behind with Wendy as he had something to say.

Ivan walked up to Wendy and held her by the chin. He looked right into her sparkling silver eyes, and with a stern look. "Wendy you're too arrogant for your own good,". He quickly pushed Wendy away and ran off to join everyone else.

As Ivan was running down the halls he was stopped by Ultima. "Hey Ivan, you go ahead I'm going to help my brother in the battle he's currently in,".

"Hey that's all good with me!" Ivan said.

(-0-)

The frosty fog quickly dissipated. Sealeous was on his knees, he was barely able to move after using by far his most powerful grifta attack. He looked forward to see Thor on the ground, but The king was supporting himself up with one knee. There were clear signs of frostbite scattered across Thor's flesh, and he was covered in multiple cuts that ran across his body.

Small bits of ice were darted along Thor's cheek bones and his chest, but other than that he seemed fine. He stood back up proudly and held out his hand a large wall of electricity formed behind his back, the wall soon turned into orbs of electricity. Those orbs soon started to orbit around Thor, as they all slowly turned into many different weapons, the weapons were many different kinds of hammers, axes, swords and spears.

He jumped up into the air and forced his hand down, along with the many weapons that surrounded his body. Sealeous only had the strength to look up after using his grifta attack, those weapons were closing in and he knew that Thor's attack would deal him his final blow.

Suddenly a flash of white light appeared right in front of Sealeous which caught him off guard.

"Righteous Seal!" Ultima yelled. A large white and gold transparent dome formed around Ultima and his brother. Once the dome was finished Ultima held out both his hands, and Thor's weapons made contact with the dome.

The dome bent a stretched in and out from each individual weapon hitting it. Ultima was on his knees as he could feel the burning pain of every weapon as if they were entering his arms. As each weapon hit the dome, it felt as if Ultima's arms were getting gouged by red hot knives.

"Ultima, what are you doing?! Righteous Seal will only wear you out!" Sealeous yelled.

"Urggh... Y-you're one t-to t-talk using Frost Daze, an attack th-that leaves you unable to move after using it," Ultima struggled to get out.

Once the raining weapons lightened up and finally dissipated Ultima released Righteous Seal. The dome slowly faded away, Ultima was now standing face to face against Thor, who clearly was pissed off at him for interrupting the fight.

"Hey, Thor what's up?" Ultima said.

Thor stayed silent due to the situation he was in, not because he was scared, but because he knew that Ultima was cunning when it came to word play. He stood there and got into a more formal stance instead of his usual fighting stance.

"Um... so I'm sure the audience here would like to know why you, The King of Null is fighting my Brother the 1st Prince of Aether. I'm sure there's a logical explanation, and I'm sure there's a way to resolve the issue here," Ultima cautiously said.

"Your idiot of a brother over there is trying to stop me from turning your experiment, 'The Ditto Project' into the strongest team in existence," Thor said.

"Um... I see, well Thor, this is a matter that should be discussed in a royal meeting. When should we hold the royal meeting?" Ultima asked.

"That won't be necessary, I can't let foolish naive children go unpunished. Sealeous has been hopping from kingdom to kingdom where he thinks he's helping out the people, but really he's just creating a massive mess for the respective kingdom royals to clean up," Thor explained.

"But helping people in need is the right thing to do!" Sealeous proudly yelled.

"Ha don't make me laugh, not when the culture in Null is, 'The strong thrive while the weak die and get crushed'. By inputting your ideals in my kingdom, you have single handedly brought rise to endless protests and pointless murders. The suicide rate in my kingdom has nearly tripled after your team started doing their so called 'help'. Sealeous, you must learn your place as you are still only a prince and not the king of Aether, but if you step out of bounds one more time you can bet that there's going to be a war on our hands," Thor walked out of Ultima and Sealeous' sight. He headed over to god knows were only leaving Ultima and Sealeous much to think about.

(-0-)

Wendy was still sitting right in front of the door that Winston was being operated on. The tears had stopped falling for now, but the feeling in her heart was empty, it felt like her heart was wilting away. A few hours had gone by and still nothing, but she was determined to be as close to Winston as much as possible.

The door slowly opened up and when Wendy looked up there she saw a doctor who was covered in blood. He kneeled down and handed Wendy, Winston's wallet. The doctor said a few words to Wendy which made her heart sink. She opened up Winston's wallet and saw the many picture of her and Winston that Winston had kept.

"Doctor... can I at least see his body?" Wendy asked.

"You might not like what you see,".

"It's fine, I need to see Winston one last time," Wendy said.

Wendy walked into the operating room, the room had some low lights and faded white walls. The tiles underneath her feet were also a faded white, but they were slightly darker than the walls. There was a soft breeze in the room thanks to the multiple fans set up.

The doctor led Wendy over to Winston's body. She turned the corner and slowly pulled back the curtain, and what she saw only brought back the tears. There she saw Winston's body being zipped up into a body bag. His eyes were closed and his face was quite peaceful, she soon walked out of the room and headed over to an airship to take her down to the festival grounds.

Wendy rode the air ship and once she exited she was met by everyone else. Everyone was there even Team Moonlight. They all had sad faces, but the two who were affected the most was clearly Wendy and Amity.

"Hey... um... Wendy, I know this is a bad time, but Ultima, Mei'li and I all have to head back to Aether now. So I'm going to have to cancel on the rest of our tournament matches," Sealeous said.

"Yeah... I'm thinking about dropping out of the tournament as well," Wendy said. Wendy walked up to Sealeous and gave him a small kiss on the cheek leaving the young prince blushing with shock. "Hey Sealeous, I guess I'll see you soon?"

"I'm not sure how long I'll be in Aether for, but I'll try to keep in touch alright," Sealeous said.

"Hey guys, so Astrid and I since we already lost in the tournament, there's no point in us continuing so we're going to be heading back to Null. But it was fun becoming friends," Skei said.

"Hey Chara, Wendy, Amity, I'm never going to forget the time we spent together. Thanks to all of you I've made some of the best friends I've made my entire life," Astrid said.

"Hey Wendy, Amity and I are going to try and focus on getting stronger so we're planning on heading to the Tsu kingdom, if you're interested you can come along," Ivan offered.

"Nah... I'm good, I'll be here in Null for the time being," Wendy responded.

"Hey Wendy don't worry Owen and I will be staying here in Null, so don't worry you won't be too lonely, but we are going to a private camp to train, so we might not get to hang out a whole lot," Chara said.

"Oh I see," Wendy said.

After Wendy had just heard that everyone was going somewhere off to do their own thing, she felt even emptier inside. It was as if chains were forming around her heart and weighing her down. She already got the message from Sealeous that Winston's sisters were being moved into their grandmother's house, so she didn't have to worry about them.

But Wendy now just had the rest of her life to worry about, and the events to happen from now on. What else did this world have in store for a young silver eyed zoroark. There was only one way to find out, and that was to start living in the world you were born in.

(-0-)Somewhere deep in the Kingdom Null(-0-)

"Scarlet Witch,"

"Yes your majesty...".

"I have a mission for you that you might enjoy,".

"Oh what is it?".

"Take this knife, I want you to assassinate Prince Sealeous for me, I don't care how you do it, but I just want him dead,".

"With pleasure Thor,".

(-0-)The End of Part 1(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** SO what did you guys think this is the end of Part 1. Part 2 will be starting soon enough, but I still have to make the outline for that. Wow I'm so surprised how far this fic has come and out of every OC story I've made so far, this one is by far my favourite.

So Part 2 is kind of like a sequel, but it's more like a second season.

Now for the important stuff I'm reopening OC submissions for Part 2 when? Well right now actually!

Here's the OC submission form. (It's a little more complex than the first one.)

Very Important All OC Submission must be submitted through PM, if they are submitted through review they will be ignored.

(-0-)OC Submission Form(-0-)

Name:

Gender: For gender neutral pokemon such as Metagross, go ahead and make them male or female. Unless they identify as gender neutral just tell me what prefixes they prefer.

Age: (any age that is 15+)

Height:

Species: (No legendaries please, Also the following species will not be allowed. Anything from the Pikachu Line, Zoroark Line(might have a few exceptions to the creator of Sealeous),)

Personality: (This doesn't have to be anything fancy, but still please be detailed)

Likes: (Required: Foods they like, What they look for in a significant other)

Dislikes: (Required: Fears)

Appearance: This is hair colour, skin colour. Body type and stuff like this. Remember everyone in this fic is a pokemorph so make sure that your character has some physical traits relating to their species. Also remember there is no such thing as shiny pokemorphs in this world, so your character regardless of species can have any kind of hair colour or fur colour.

Clothing: This is pretty self explanatory, but if you want to write what they wear while they sleep or what they wear while they swim feel free to put that in.

Attacks: Limit to 4 attacks please.

Grifta Attacks: If I like your OC I will contact you and may ask if you want to add these.

Relationships: What's their family, or if they happen to have an unnamed boyfriend or girlfriend.

Origin/Biography: What's their background?


	22. Chapter 22, Welcome to Part 2

Welcome to Pokemorph High Part 2

Summary:

What strives would you take to bring back someone who you've lost forever? Would you try to fill that need by taking advantage of someone else? Would you resort to science to try and bring someone back? Or what would you do if that someone contacted you again? When Wendy receives a phone call from a mysterious number, and the voice just so happens to be identical to that someone whom she lost. She decides to follow that call and it leads her down a very dark path.

(-0-)

Wendy slowly opened up her eyes, she could hear the soft chirping of birds just outside her window. There was soft breeze that tickled her skin and nose. She was tightly wrapped in her sheets slowly waking up, she stretched out her arms. She sat up in bed and begun to look around, there she was in her tiny apartment where her bedroom and kitchen were one in the same.

"Oh yeah... that's right I sold my house,". She walked into her small washroom, and looked right into the mirror and saw her piercing silver eyes, in which she didn't really mind anymore. Her bright red hair fell down to just about her shoulders, but she quickly tied it back into a neat little bun, in the way her friend Amity taught her.

Wendy brushed her teeth and quickly freshened up. She grabbed her clothes for work. She buttoned up a white shirt, and grabbed her vest with the restaurant's logo on it. She put on her skin tight work pants and put on her black anti-slip shoes.

She took a good look in the mirror and decided that her look was good enough well good enough for work that is. She walked over to her door, but as she reached out and touched her door handle, a small picture from her shelf floated down.

Wendy reached down and grabbed the picture, and when she turned it over memories of a long lost friend came flooding back. A few tears begun to prick up, soon the tears streamed down her face and fell onto the picture. The picture was a 14 year old teenage boy with short purple hair, and a beautiful pair of soft amber eyes. The boy had four huge wings sprouting from his back, and a smile that could brighten up anyone's day.

"Winston... why can't I get over you... i-it's been two years,". She put the picture back and headed out of the door, she walked down to the main lobby and got on a bus that would take her closer to work.

The bus ride was very quiet, not much happened in it. But right across from Wendy was a man who held a newspaper, on the front page, an article did catch her eye. She found it amusing that Team Moonlight was being featured as potentially one of the strongest teams in the world. She was happy for Astrid and her boyfriend Skei.

*Ring, Ring, Ring*

Wendy quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket, she looked at the number and instantly knew it was Chara calling. She pulled out the earpiece that was attached to the phone, she put in one of the ears poking out the top of her head. She then held her phone to her mouth and in a soft voice.

"Hey Chara, what's up?" Wendy asked.

"Oh Wendy! Hey! Look Owen and I have some spare tickets to go to a great professional battle tonight, and we were wondering if you would like to come along," Chara excitedly said.

"Hey, I'd love to go, but I'm closing up the restaurant tonight. Plus I don't want to be a third wheel to you and Owen, after all you are his girlfriend," Wendy teased.

"Whaaaa?! Wendy! Please, Owen and I aren't going out! Just because, I broke up with my old boyfriend doesn't mean I'm dating that stupid ghost type!" Chara yelled.

"So anyway how are you and Owen doing ever since you guys graduated? How're you guys making it in the battling scene? Do you guys have a sponsor yet?" Wendy asked.

"Ahhhh no, we don't have a sponsor as of right now. Also our win to loss ratio is pretty bad, right now we lose more fights then we actually win them. Wendy, you should really consider coming back into professional battling, you were such a strong fighter," Chara said.

"Am I? My success as a fighter is mostly due to Sealeous," Wendy said.

"What are you talking about! Sure Sealeous was strong, but you were strong too!" Chara said.

"I really appreciate it, but fighting just doesn't pay the bills," Wendy said.

"Well anyway I have to go, we all seriously have to meet up again! Bye Wendy," Chara said.

Wendy put her phone back into her pocket, and just in time she had arrived at her stop. She got off the bus and paid her fee, and walked into the restaurant to see a full house. She instantly knew this was going to be a long day, but despite that she got into a positive mindset and put on her bright smile for the customers.

Wendy walked around serving many different customers from small children to full grown adults, each person she served was exhausting, but she wouldn't let that show. During work, time seemed to slow down for her, which allowed her to focus even more on the task at hand.

By the end of her shift she was exhausted, it was just another day at her job. She watched as all of her co-workers soon began to leave, most of the kitchen staff went home, and no one was doing dishes anymore. One of the managers were still there, and Wendy was one of the two severs that were left.

Wendy was about to begin closing up when someone walked through the door, he was waiting to be seated, so Wendy took the initiative to seat him down. She walked over to the hostess table.

"Hello Sir, table for one?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, oh and please call me Justin,".

Justin had smooth jet black hair and some soft brown eyes. His face was well toned along with his body. His skin was slightly tanned, and there were dark rings around his wrists. With that information she instantly knew that he was a Blaziken pokemorph. He wore a black assassin styled hoodie that went down to the bend of his knees. He wore a dark red shirt, and a few silver necklaces around his neck. He wore some lightly armor padded pants and some knee high brown leather boots.

Wendy walked him over to his table. Justin sat down and put his hands together politely. Wendy walked into the kitchen and grabbed her little order book. She walked back out, but was stopped by her co-worker Cherry.

"Oh my gosh girl! Are you really going to serve that guy?" Cherry asked.

"Uh... yeah why?" Wendy answered.

"Um... he's totally hot!" Cherry screeched.

"You can go serve him if you want," Wendy said.

"Nah... you can serve him, I'm going home," Cherry said.

Wendy walked pass Cherry and walked over to Justin. She pulled out her order book, but just before she was about to ask him what he wanted Justin decided to speak up.

"Hey... miss, what's your name?"

"Oh it's Wendy, and I'll be your waitress, what would you like today?" Wendy asked.

"I'll have the 12oz steak, cooked to rare please. On the side I'll have a caesar salad, and for a drink I'd like a beer," Justin said.

"Sure thing!" Wendy happily said. She took his order into the kitchen, she waited patiently for Justin's food to finish cooking, and it wasn't long before his food was ready. She took up his beer poured it into a glass. She carefully brought his food out and put it in front of him.

"Wendy, I have one more request for you," Justin said.

"Oh sure what is it?" Wendy asked.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Justin asked.

"Uh... I'm sorry Sir, but as a waitress I'm not allowed to sit down with customers, but I do appreciate the offer," Wendy said.

"Hey, it's all good, I'm sorry for making such a preposterous request. Anyway I need directions I'm a huge fan of politics, and I'm planning on attending princess Cynthia's press conference. Do you know how to get to the royal tower?" Justin said.

"Huh? Are you from out of the kingdom or something? The royal tower is the tallest tower in all of Nex, you can't miss it," Wendy said.

Justin finished up his food and thanked everyone, including the manager. He gave Wendy a large tip, and gave an equally large tip to the chef who cooked his food. He walked out pulled out his phone, and on his phone was a picture of Cynthia the 1st princess of Nex.

Justin let out a small smirk, but right now wasn't the time to go meet up with her. In the distance he saw a few people looking quite suspicious, these people had light padded clothing, as if they were getting ready for a fight. So just like anyone Justin decided to follow them, by hiding in the shadows.

The people he was following led him down many different alleyways, and where did all those alleyways lead him, a complete dead end with some old rags plastered up against a brick wall. Or so he thought, as the people he was following pulled back the rags to reveal a small but deep tunnel.

Justin waited around 30mins before entering the mysterious tunnel. The tunnel was dark, and smelled of mold, it was roughly dug out, and was clearly made by an amateur. Near the end of the tunnel he could hear chants, as he got closer and closer, the chants got louder and louder.

Once Justin reached the end of the tunnel there he saw a sight that he didn't expect to see in the peaceful kingdom of Nex. There was small arena drawn in chalk on a smooth concrete floor.

"There's an underground fighting scene here in Nex too?! I'm kinda getting pumped for this, maybe I should join the fray," Justin whispered to himself.

Justin watched patiently as he saw a Shuppet pokemorph land a final punch on his opponent completely knocking them down and out for the count. The Shuppet pokemorph had purple hair that was spiked down to his was a large purple horn sticking out of his forehead. He had bright yellow eyes with very dark rings around his pupils. His skin was a very pale white, and he had quite the flimsy build, but judging by that punch he just threw he was quite strong. He wore an extravagant purple cape around his neck that went down to the base of his back. He also wore a black and white stripped t-shirt, with some black jeans that a ripped at the end. His black slip on shoes aren't in any better condition either.

Justin turned to people beside him. "Hey who's that shuppet pokemorph?".

"Oh that's the new rising star in the underground battling scene. His name is Owen Lei, and he's quite feared here in the underground scene do to the fact he's basically masted fazing in and out of objects, which if you follow the battling world, is a high level skill very few ghost types can do,".

Owen held a microphone to his mouth, and in a loud voice he yelled out. "Come on! Is that all everyone here has to offer! If anyone wants to try their luck against me, I can promise that I'm going to crush you into the ground!".

The crowd went completely silent, except for the few people that were fans of Owen. Justin let out a soft sigh. He then proceeded to put up hand. "Hey Owen, I've heard you're strong, I'm up for a fight,".

Owen turned. "Alright, come on down here and we'll have a quick match,".

Justin walked down from where he stood, and as he walked towards the crowd, the crowd cleared a path. There was a thick amount of smoke coming out of Justin's wrists and ankles, as it turned out there were metal holes on the ankles of his boots, that would allow him to release fire from his ankles without damaging his clothes.

Just stepped onto the small area, and put his hands up. He was get ready for the fight. Owen took a good look at his opponent, and saw that his stance was sloppy at best, it wasn't nearly as refined as his own fighting style. It almost seemed as if Justin was completely new to fighting as a whole, but there was fire in his eyes, that Owen saw as strength, as if his opponent had a great mental fortitude.

The bell rung to start the fight, neither Owen or Justin wanted to commit to starting the fight themselves. Owen was still looking at Justin intently, judging wether he was weak or strong. Justin charged in with his hands behind his back, he quickly spun around to throw a punch, but Owen quickly ducked under the attack. Owen then quickly pushed up off the ground sending his lower body into Justin's torso.

Justin was sent flying, he smashed into the ground as he could still feel Owen's powerful hit radiating throughout his entire body. He clenched his fist and slowly pulled himself back up, he got into another fighting stance that was just as bad as his first. This time Owen charged in throwing multiple punches, Justin was on the defensive, blocking his face, but not his body which made it easy for Owen to land in a few good hits. Each and every hit that Owen landed sounded like a gun shot, and it echoed throughout the entire underground.

Owen's body began to spark with a rose coloured aura, his hands became engulfed in orbs of pink energy. He jumped back and while he was in the air, he fired off multiple blasts of energy. There were too many for Justin to dodge so he simply put his arms in front of his face, and took those blasts head on.

Once the blasts of energy made contact, the entire underground area that they were in was completely engulfed in smoke. Owen looked around, but all he could see was a thick layer of smoke, as it began to clear up his opponent Justin was covered bruises from head to toe.

Justin let out a cough and wiped his mouth, he quickly covered up his mouth and began to puke up what looked to be blood.

"Hey, are you alright? We can stop the fight," Owen quickly said.

"Hey... sorry... that was just my dinner... I kinda had a rare steak and some beer, we can continue fighting, don't I'm good," Justin said.

Justin charged in once again, he threw multiple punches, the crowd began to roar, but Owen just stood there letting Justin's punches faze right through him. Justin quickly jumped back and lunged right at Owen he jumped up into the air and formed what seemed to be a flying kick. But Owen simply sighed, as his body became slightly transparent, Justin ended up flying right though Owen and crashing into the crowd. Justin sat there drenched in sweat and gasping for air, he wasn't too damaged he was just tired from fatigue.

"Alright it's no use I can't beat you, you're way too strong," Justin said.

Owen simply nodded, and faced Justin with open arms, he held out his hand, and Justin happily gave Owen a firm handshake. "My name is Justin Black by the way,".

"Owen Lei, it's nice to meet you,".

Justin soon found the tunnel he originally entered, and found his way back out. Now it was time for him to do his job, his job wasn't an easy one, but it had to be done. He made his way over to the royal hall, which he found quite easy thanks to Wendy's advice. He simply looked for the tallest tower in all of the kingdom, once he found a large extravagant tower that was made from emerald and jade, he knew he found the place.

Once he arrived at the press conference there was quite a large crowd. In front of the crowd was Cynthia Elite Kardon the 1st princess of Nex. There she was answering a few questions about her kingdom, and the things she wished to do within the next few years, basically it was just a nonsense political speech that Justin had no interest in.

Justin began to blend in with the crowd, he slowly kept an eye on Cynthia as she walked around the stage. There were guards everywhere, and Justin knew that this was going to be tough he'd have to be very precise.

Justin began to concentrate, the rings around his wrists began to glow with a beautiful orange hue. A small layer of smoke began to leak out of the rings. Until with one final push the entire press conference was engulfed in thick black smoke. There were screams of panic, and Justin could hear the guards quickly gathering up to protect Cynthia. Justin quickly leaped up into the air, and without thinking he quickly shot off a small ember.

Cynthia looked forward only to be with a burning hot ember to enter her eye. The ember shot out the back of her head, but there was no bleeding due to the effect of the fire. She fell to the ground with a hard thud, and with the smoke still in effect Justin made a quick dash to safety blending in with the crowd that had ran away.

(-0-)The Next Day(-0-)

*The News*

The whole world is saddened by the death of the 1st princess of Nex, as she was assassinated last night when a thick layer of black smoke engulfed the entire press conference. There are currently 500 different suspects, but there are no strong leads as of today. As of right now we know that the killer is a skilled fire type due to how precise the attack was, and the fact that the attack burned its way though princess Cynthia's head, in a way fire would, and not from a scald attack or some form of electricity. Police and investigators are also considering a potential accomplice with the case due to the thick black smoke, that a fire type would unlikely create themselves.

In other news, tensions between the Kingdom of Null and the Kingdom of Aether have been on the rise. This time a riot broke out between the two kingdoms about Null demanding resources from Aether, but the king of Aether refused to meet Null's demands. It is still being kept from the public eye what resource Null wanted so badly, and both kingdoms are being quite tight lipped about it.

Now here's a list of battle teams that are up on the rise in the global ranks.

Team Vibration

Team Psythe

Team Rocket

Team Death

Team Plasma

Team Cannon

Team Moonlight

Team Unit.

People are looking forward to this summer and that's all due to the rise of a massive contest that the 1st princess of Tsu will be holding herself, everyone is welcome to come and compete is what she says, and the event is expected to be huge.

*End of News*

(-0-)

 **Author Notes:** So what did you guys think of the first chapter of Pokemorph High Part 2? Interesting or not just tell me your thoughts on the chapter as a whole.

Also if you want you can tell me your thoughts on the new OC Justin. What a character that guy is.

Alright now this is a message for the people who are reading this as a first chapter on a brand new story. This is a second part to a story that is already on my profile, so if you want to know where everyone comes from I suggest you read that first.

But since you're here why don't you try submitting an OC! Now OCs can only be submitted through PM on the original story, but here you may submit OCs through review, that means people without fanfiction accounts can get a chance to see their OCs shine as well.

Here is the OC submission form.

Oh and before you guests start typing up an OC submission please space out your writing. It is seriously so difficult to read something without spacing, so what I recommend you do is, first use microsoft word, google docs or what ever text document format you have available, and type out your OC there first, edit it. Then copy and paste that into a review.

(-0-)OC submission Form(-0-)

 **Name:** (I don't really like hindering creativity so make up whatever name you so wish.)

 **Gender:** For gender neutral pokemon such as Metagross, go ahead and make them male or female. Unless they identify as gender neutral just tell me what prefixes they prefer, or if you want your character to be a specific gender, please tell me what it is. (I don't know every single gender off by heart, so an explanation would be amazing).

 **Age:** (any age that is 15+)

 **Height:**

 **Species:** (No legendaries please, Also the following species will not be allowed. Anything from the Pikachu Line, Zoroark Line).

 **Personality:** (This doesn't have to be anything fancy, but still please be detailed) This is where you'll tell me what your OC does in certain situations, and what they're like from every day to day life. Maybe they're aggressive or quite passive, do they have a strong sense of justice, or is it nonexistent.

 **Likes:** (Required: Foods they like, What they look for in a significant other) The stuff in the brackets is what is required, but feel free to put in what else they like.

 **Dislikes:** (Required: Fears) The stuff in the brackets is what is required, but feel free to put in what else they dislike.

 **Appearance:** This is hair colour, skin colour. Body type and stuff like this. Remember everyone in this fic is a pokemorph so make sure that your character has some physical traits relating to their species this could mean having ears popping out the top of their head or having tails coming out of the base of their back. Also remember there is no such thing as shiny pokemorphs in this world, so your character regardless of species can have any kind of hair colour or fur colour.

 **Clothing:** This is pretty self explanatory, but if you want to write what they wear while they sleep or what they wear while they swim feel free to put that in.

 **Attacks:** Limit to 4 attacks please.

 **Grifta Attacks:** If I like your OC I will contact you and may ask if you want to add these. This is the one limitation for guest submitted OCs your OCs won't be able to participate in this one.

 **Relationships:** What's their family, or if they happen to have an unnamed boyfriend or girlfriend.

 **Origin/Biography:** What's their background?

Required: Please choose what kingdom your character hails from. Here are your choices you must pick one of the four choices.

The Great Kingdom of **Nex**

This is the kingdom placed west, although it is the nearest to all the kingdoms location wise. In this kingdom wealth is everything, but there is a strong underground battling scene, and some of the greatest professional teams in 2v2 battles come from here.

The Great Kingdom of **Aether**

This is the kingdom of the north. In this kingdom experiments run rampant as they try to further and develop technology to its fullest. Only a handful of people become battlers from here.

The Great Kingdom of **Tsu**

This is the kingdom to the east. In this kingdom art is everything wether that'd be painting, drawing, contests or even battles. Many pro 5 member teams come from this kingdom. Despite how many pro teams come from this kingdom, there is a very deeply embedded underground crime scene.

The Great Kingdom of **Null**

This is the kingdom to the south, the conditions in this kingdom are quite harsh cause of the bad weather in the form of some of the harshest deserts, and biggest hurricanes. And the culture is The Strong Live and the Weak should wither away. A countless amount of professional battlers come from this kingdom, but there is rarely any 2v2 fights in this kingdom. This kingdom is well known for taking 1v1 fights very seriously.

So go ahead and choose.


	23. AN : Go to Pokemorph High Part 2

(-0-)

Author Notes:

Hey guys so if you want to read the rest of part 2 just head over to the other Pokemorph High story on my account. That is where I'll be posting the rest of the chapters from now one, and I hope all of you enjoy the story! 

Awkwardgeek and I will see you in part 2

(-0-)


End file.
